Mini Mister Master
by Ahaimebete
Summary: À la fin de l'épisode Planet of Fire, une fin alternative et les aventures qui suivirent avec le Maître, incarné par Anthony Ainley, le Cinquième Docteur, incarné par Peter Davison et Tegan Jovanka, incarnée par Janet Fielding qui n'est pas dans l'épisode, mais je ne voulais pas utiliser Peri que je n'apprécie pas .
1. Chapitre 1 Planet of Fire

**Planet of Fire**

« Tegan, dans le TARDIS, vite ! »

Le Docteur regarde son vieil ennemi, environné par le gaz numismaton, reprendre sa taille normale en riant de son habituel rire maléfique.

« Par ce feu, je vais devenir mille fois plus fort pour te traquer jusqu'aux frontières de l'univers ! » crie-t-il, les yeux étincelants de joie mauvaise.

Mais le flux change de couleur et les yeux du Maître changent d'expression. Ils passent de la joie à la panique.

« Oh ! » halète-t-il, en tendant le bras, incapable de sortir seul de ce piège où il s'est enfermé lui-même. « Arrête le rayon, tout de suite. »

Le Docteur le regarde fixement. Sa main, au dessus du bouton d'annulation, ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

« Docteur ! Je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ça !

– Aide-moi ! » ajoute-t-il aussitôt, changeant de tactique.

Tegan, restée sur le seuil du TARDIS, voit avec horreur que le Docteur ne réagit toujours pas à l'appel de l'homme piégé. Elle crie :

« Docteur ! »

Le Maître a menacé, il a supplié, il tente maintenant d'appâter le Docteur :

« Je te donnerais tout ce que tu peux désirer ! »

Le Docteur ne bouge toujours pas.

La supplication à nouveau :

« Je t'en prie ! »

Tegan hurle :

« DOCTEUR ! »

Le Docteur la regarde enfin et se voit dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il voit la part d'ombre qui couve toujours en lui. Cette part d'ombre qu'il arrive habituellement à combattre, mais qui vient de ressurgir aujourd'hui.

Au comble de l'affolement, le Maître fait une dernière tentative :

« N'auras-tu pas pitié de ton propre … »

« AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh hh ! »

Au moment où le Maître se met à hurler, la main du Docteur enfonce le bouton d'annulation.

* * *

L'homme s'effondre. Tegan se précipite vers lui, tandis que le Docteur lui crie :

« Non, laisse-le ! »

Il n'a aucune confiance dans son ennemi de toujours. Tout cela peut aussi bien être un piège.

Mais Tegan s'est accroupie près du Maître sans tenir compte de l'avertissement. Elle tend les mains pour l'aider à se relever, mais celles-ci passent à travers le corps étendu. Elle a senti quelque chose sous ses doigts, mais ce quelque chose n'est pas assez dense pour qu'elle puisse le saisir.

Le Docteur a appuyé sur le bouton une fraction de seconde trop tard. Le Maître est coincé entre le néant où il a faillit disparaitre et la réalité. Dans un état intermédiaire où son corps n'a plus qu'une partie de ses cellules ce qui le rend à demi immatériel.

Il se redresse et veut s'enfuir, mais ses jambes s'enfoncent jusqu'aux genoux dans le sol. Il se fige. Comme dans des sables mouvants le moindre mouvement accélère l'intégration de son corps dans les dalles.

Tegan lui dit :

« Allongez vous, qu'il y ait le maximum de surface entre vous et le sol.

– Dans le TARDIS vite, presse le Docteur, tout va exploser d'une minute à l'autre. »

Le Maître a réussi à ressortir ses jambes du sol et rampe dans une position plus qu'humiliante devant le Docteur. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Il sent qu'il s'enfonce à nouveau. Il ne parviendra jamais jusqu'au TARDIS.

Le Docteur a une idée. Il a ramassé le TCE du Maître. Il l'étudie pour trouver le bon réglage. Puis il le pointe vers son adversaire.

« Non, crie celui-ci, terrorisé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je te sauve la vie, répond le Docteur, tu n'as plus assez de cellules pour faire un homme d'un mètre soixante quinze.

– Retour à la case départ, ajoute-t-il, avec un sourire un peu trop satisfait au gout de Tegan.

– Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo n ! »

Avec un cri d'agonie le Maître se réduit jusqu'à ne plus faire que quarante centimètres de haut. A nouveau il veut s'enfuir, mais le Docteur l'attrape par le col de sa veste et le soulève de terre.

Il le tend à Tegan :

« Je te le confie », dit-il, tandis que le petit Maître, vert de rage, lance dans tous les sens d'inutiles coups de poings et de pieds.

* * *

Surprise, Tegan reçoit le petit homme dans les bras. Le Docteur répète pour la troisième fois :

« Au TARDIS ! »

Elle le serre fortement contre elle, car il se débat et elle craint de le faire tomber. Elle s'engouffre dans le vaisseau. Elle sent un pincement au poignet et voit qu'il essaye de la mordre. Mais sa bouche fait seulement douze millimètres de large et il n'a pas assez de force pour entamer la peau.

Dans le TARDIS, elle s'assoit par terre, sachant à quel point les démarrages du Docteur sont parfois chaotiques.

« Ne le laisse pas s'échapper, qui sait quel dégâts il pourrait faire à la "vieille fille", même à cette taille. »

Finalement le vaisseau se stabilise dans le vortex et le Docteur disparaît, tandis que Tegan lutte contre une miniature enragée du Maître.

Elle commence à se demander ce qu'il lui a pris d'inciter le Docteur à sauver cet homme qui a tué sa tante Vanessa et tant d'autres personnes. Et qui va leur valoir sûrement beaucoup d'ennuis.

Le Docteur revient avec une cage de forme rectangulaire, du genre qu'on utilise pour les souris blanches ou les hamsters. D'ailleurs, elle est équipée d'une roue d'exercice en plastique coloré.

« Oh, non, vous plaisantez, s'écrit-elle ! Vous avez une cage à hamsters dans le TARDIS ?!

– A souris. Je m'ennuyais, ces petites bêtes sont amusantes à observer, répond le Docteur légèrement gêné.

– Tu n'oseras pas, s'époumone le Maître de sa voix fluette, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, tandis qu'il se tortille pour essayer de glisser des mains de Tegan.

– Regarde si je n'ose pas », réplique le Docteur, ouvrant le toit de la cage.

Une étincelle frise dans son regard. Voila bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était autant diverti devant la piteuse défaite de son vieil adversaire. Il éprouve juste un peu de honte de s'amuser ainsi en songeant que de nombreuses personnes sont mortes à cause de lui.

* * *

Le Maître médite sur les diverses vengeances qu'il aimerait mettre en œuvre contre le Docteur et son toutou humain. Mais aucune n'est accessible à un individu de quarante centimètres de haut.

Il n'est resté que quelques jours dans la cage à souris. Le Docteur a fabriqué ce qu'il a appelé ironiquement une "cage à Maître". Plus grande, elle est aussi plus solide et plus confortable.

La moitié est couverte de panneaux de bois qu'on peut enlever, mais qui assure une certaine intimité à l'occupant. Pour l'équiper, ils se sont contentés d'utiliser le TCE pour réduire des meubles de taille normale aux proportions voulues. Et le Docteur a fait de la plomberie miniaturisée pour aménager une salle de bain fonctionnelle.

Ils ont fini par l'installer dans une autre pièce, soigneusement fermée. Dans la salle de commande, c'était devenu insupportable de l'entendre les menacer et les maudire. Tegan s'occupe de l'intendance et le Docteur vérifie la solidité de l'ensemble assez souvent.

Un jour ils ont découvert qu'il avait caché un couteau et une fourchette dans son matelas. Depuis, il n'a plus qu'une cuillère en bois pour ses repas. Il a même tenté mettre le feu à la cage avec quelques livres que le Docteur avait miniaturisé pour lui. On les lui a donc retirés.

Il s'ennuie. D'autant qu'aucun d'eux ne lui adresse la parole, ni même ne lui répond quand il essaye de leur parler.

Le Maître a toujours été persuadé n'avoir besoin de personne, mais il tuerait maintenant pour un bout de conversation banale.


	2. Chapitre 2 The Chase

**The Chase**

Il ne sent pas la présence du Docteur dans le vaisseau. Il a dû aller faire du tourisme avec son animal de compagnie. Il renifle d'un air méprisant. Du … tourisme ! Une capacité intellectuelle presque aussi affutée que la sienne et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire de sa vie, c'est du tourisme ! Gâchis et stupidité !

Il renifle à nouveau.

Il y a un intrus dans le TARDIS. Une désagréable odeur légèrement fauve flotte dans l'air. Intéressé, il passe dans la partie ouverte de la cage. Il se passe quelque chose et il pourrait en tirer avantage. Enfin !

La porte s'ouvre lentement. Un visage apparait avançant prudemment dans l'entrebâillement. Une tête étroite presque chevaline avec de gros yeux mobiles. Des yeux de prédateur qui ont immédiatement repéré la cage et son occupant. Sur les lèvres simiesques un grand sourire apparait découvrant des dents aigues.

Le reste du corps suit le mouvement et la créature dans son entier se tient maintenant dans la petite pièce. Il a une forme humanoïde, avec des membres grêles et un torse épais. La tête posée sur un cou mince tourne dans tous les sens.

Le vêtement est en tissus grossier et laisse la majorité des jambes et les pieds nus.

« Hey, l'ami ! »

L'individu se baisse à son niveau et passe un bout de langue sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis le Maître et tu dois m'obéir ! » ajoute le Maître en essayant de fixer les gros yeux.

Mais son champ de vision est rétréci par sa taille et il n'arrive pas à regarder les deux yeux en même temps.

La créature éclate de rire ! C'est un bruit grinçant finissant par une note saccadée.

« Tu en as après le Docteur ?

– Ouiiiii … »

Il hoche la tête de façon écœurante avec son cou trop mobile.

« Nous pourrions nous allier. Moi aussi j'ai un compte à régler avec lui. Ouvre-moi la cage et nous combattrons ensemble le Docteur. »

Puis, il ajoute :

« Comment es-tu entré dans le TARDIS ? »

L'être fronce le nez.

« Il a encore oublié de fermer la porte, cet idiot, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'allié, susurre l'homme, mais j'ai bien envie d'un jouet. »

De ses doigts, pourtant très ordinaires, il sort une longue griffe qui fait presque la moitié de la taille du Maître et se met à défaire les fermetures de la cage.

* * *

Le Maître se glisse en rampant dans l'amas d'objets divers qui s'entasse dans une des nombreuses chambres de stockage du TARDIS.

« Je te laisse cinq minutes d'avance, chétive créature, lui avait dit le monstre, sinon, ça ne serait pas amusant. »

Et voila plusieurs heures qu'il court dans les couloirs du vaisseau. A deux reprises il a réussi à atteindre la salle de commande, mais n'a pas eu le temps de grimper sur la console pour manœuvrer le levier d'ouverture des portes.

Assis, le dos contre une boite ronde, il reprend son souffle. Puis il entreprend d'explorer le lieu. Qui sait s'il n'arriverait pas à y trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme.

« Je te renifle, petit homme, crie la voix de l'intrus, proche, trop proche. Tu es là, pas loin, je vais t'attraper maintenant ! »

On y sent de l'agacement. Il commence à trouver le jeu un peu long et la proie pas assez facile à saisir.

La boite ronde est un carton à chapeau. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et pousse un soupir de joie. Il aperçoit une longue aiguille tarabiscotée, une aiguille à chapeau. Il s'en empare. Elle est un peu lourde, c'est du bon métal, bien solide. Il a enfin une arme.

* * *

Il serre les jambes autour de la branche de lierre, se tenant à une tige d'une main, tandis que l'autre soupèse la lourde aiguille. Il a dispersé le maximum de ses vêtements, abandonnant un peu partout sa veste, ses gants, ses chaussures, sa chemise même, pour dérouter l'odorat de son poursuivant.

Ca lui a laissé le temps de gagner le cloitre et d'escalader le lierre. Le prédateur finira par trouver la piste de l'odeur la plus forte, mais alors, le Maître sera prêt.

La créature avance prudemment, toutes narines déployées. Le Maître retient son souffle. Il l'attend en haut d'une arcade. Il attend que la tête de "l'homme" soit à son aplomb. Celui-ci s'est arrêté. Son cou pivote dans tous les sens. Il aspire l'air bruyamment.

Encore un pas. Le Maître se laisse tomber sur le crane hérissé de quelques poils raides. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans les oreilles pour garder l'équilibre, tandis que des deux mains, il plante l'aiguille de toutes ses forces dans un des yeux globuleux.

Un rugissement de douleur. Il se sent saisit, le torse presque broyé. Il frappe encore. Il a touché une des mains. Nouveau cri. Il agrippe le tissu de la manche et rampe pour atteindre l'épaule. Jetant les jambes autour du cou, il noue ses deux pieds ensemble, serrant la gorge.

L'autre main l'a saisi et le tire. Il ne pourra pas tenir plus de quelques secondes avant d'être arraché de sa monture. Sous ses yeux les vertèbres et là, la jonction entre les deux os. Il y enfonce désespérément son aiguille.

Il a l'impression qu'on lui démantèle les bras et les jambes quand la créature réussi à le désarçonner et qu'il est obligé de lâcher son arme. Il est projeté en l'air et, après un interminable vol plané, retombe à plat ventre. Son menton heurte durement le sol et il perd connaissance.

* * *

L'odeur écœurante du sang. L'odeur de la bête, forte, lancinante. La douleur dans les côtes, la tête, les bras. Il reste immobile, écoutant. Continuant à faire le mort, au cas où. Mais c'est le silence.

Il ouvre doucement les yeux. A distance, flou, il voit le visage de l'autre. Qui est au sol, lui aussi et qui est immobile également. Il s'assoit, grimaçant sous la douleur et s'aperçoit qu'il est couvert de sang.

La créature est morte. L'aiguille dépasse encore de son cou, comme une banderille miniature. C'était son point faible, ce cou fin et mobile. Il a un sourire. Il n'a pas perdu la main, malgré plusieurs mois d'inactivité. Il s'essaierait bien à rire aussi, si ses côtes ne lui faisaient pas aussi mal.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'auto congratuler. Il est seul dans le TARDIS, il est libéré de la cage. Il est temps de mettre les voiles. Il prend juste quelques minutes pour récupérer la grande aiguille qui pourrait lui être utile, pataugeant dans le sang épais et malodorant.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de commande lui parait interminable. Il doit s'appuyer souvent sur le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Ses pieds nus laissent des empreintes sanglantes sur le sol et ses mains sur les parois également.

Une fois arrivé, la hauteur de la console le décourage presque. Le levier parait hors de portée. Il enfonce l'aiguille dans un interstice pour lui servir d'échelle. Puis, progresse lentement vers le haut. Arrivé à la partie en surplomb, il doit mettre l'aiguille dans sa ceinture pour libérer ses deux mains et se suspendre en extension avançant seulement à la force des bras.

Il doit mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ignorer que ses côtes sont cassées et qu'elles n'apprécient pas la position.

* * *

Il prend un peu de temps pour laisser la douleur s'atténuer avant de manœuvrer le levier. Enfin la liberté ! Pour descendre, il se laisse simplement tomber au sol, atterrissant à quatre pattes. Oh, zut, tout tourne autour de lui ! Il combat ce vertige en inspirant lentement, profondément.

« Docteur, les portes sont ouvertes ! »

La voix de Tegan ! Malgré une légère nausée et le vertige toujours présent, il se lève et se retrouve face aux pieds de la jeune femme qui sont simplement chaussés de sandales. Il lève son aiguille et s'apprête à la planter dans le métatarse entre deux phalanges. Mais il hésite un quart de seconde.

« Attention ! » crie le Docteur.

Il saisit le Maître par le torse, rudement. Celui-ci pousse un cri et s'évanouit. Cette fois-ci la douleur a été trop forte.

Lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il reconnait le plafond familier de la cage à Maître. Il est dans la partie ouverte où on a déplacé son lit. Sa poitrine est bandée et il est propre, débarrassé du sang et presque de l'odeur de sa victime.

Il tourne la tête et aperçoit, assise sur une chaise à côté de la cage, Tegan qui somnole à demi, ployant le cou par moment avant de se redresser. Il soupire et pense : t_rop lent, j'ai été trop lent. Quel sacré ramolli !_

« Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Elle le regarde et il est surpris par l'inquiétude qui pointe dans ses yeux. Elle lui tend un verre.

« Pour la douleur », dit-elle.

Il avale une gorgée. C'est de la valériane. Oui, ça va calmer un peu la douleur et probablement le faire dormir aussi. C'est ce qu'il a de mieux à faire de toute façon. Il a échoué.

Le Docteur apparait à la porte. Les bras croisés, il le regarde sans aménité. Cependant il dit au bout de quelques minutes, d'un ton légèrement radouci.

« Merci pour l'Eqhomus. »

Le Maître grogne et se tourne difficilement sur le côté, dos à la porte.


	3. Chapitre 3 An Unearthly Child

**An Unearthly Child**

« JE N'AI PAS LAISSE LA CAGE OUVERTE ! »

La voix de Tegan monte dans les aigus comme chaque fois qu'elle est prête à perdre son sang froid.

« Comment expliques-tu qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper alors ?

– Il est assez malin pour y être arrivé tout seul, bon sang !

– D'accord, calmons-nous ! Inutile de ressasser les responsabilités, il faut le chercher. Et il est toujours ici. Nous avons trouvé les portes fermées quand nous sommes revenus. »

Puis il murmure pour lui-même :

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait trop de dégâts. »

Une chasse à l'homme miniature commence. Tegan parcourt les couloirs sans grand espoir. Il y a tant d'endroits où se dissimuler quand on fait quarante centimètres de haut !

Le Docteur, quant à lui, a une idée du lieu où il a des chances de le retrouver. Il a ouvert la trappe et s'enfonce au plus profond de la machinerie, dans le cœur du TARDIS.

Il ne vient que rarement ici. C'est un peu l'intimité de la vieille fille. Quand tout va bien, il préfère ne pas s'y aventurer. Mais il est sûr que le Maître est par là. Peut-être dans l'espoir de prendre la main sur le vaisseau ou de le mettre en panne. En tout cas, sûrement quelque chose de mauvais.

Il s'est arrêté et tend l'oreille. Un curieux bruit retentit assez loin. Le bruit en lui-même n'est pas spécialement curieux. Il est même assez banal. Mais c'est de l'entendre ici qui est étrange.

Il avance prudemment se guidant à l'ouïe, dans les couloirs étroits et tortueux, brillants d'une lueur dorée. Le bruit a cessé un moment, mais il éclate à nouveau, très près cette fois ci. Il contourne une épaisse colonne et pousse un soupir.

C'était donc ça qu'il voulait faire dans le cœur du TARDIS. Reprendre sa taille normale. Et il a réussi. Le Docteur regarde le Maître à quatre pattes dans ses vêtements qui sont à nouveau de taille L. Oui, il a retrouvé une taille normale. Environ 65 cm. Ce qui est tout à fait moyen pour un bébé de huit mois. Un bébé qui crie très fort.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est mal passé, demande Tegan au Docteur ?

– He he hais has », répond celui, des outils plein les mains et une clef dans la bouche.

Ils sont à l'endroit où il a trouvé le Maître. Le Docteur a la tête plongée dans les circuits complexes de la machine. Tegan est assise en tailleur, le bébé Maître sur les genoux. Il mâchonne avec enthousiasme un bout de biscuit.

« Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il a trafiqué là dedans, reprend le Docteur, après avoir enlevé la clef de sa bouche.

– Peut-être que si j'inverse la polarité … ajoute-t-il, pensif.

– Docteur, faite pour le mieux, mais faite vite », soupire Tegan.

Elle a déjà été baby-sitter, mais ce bébé-là n'est pas du genre facile. Le TARDIS n'est pas un endroit sûr pour un enfant autant dévoré de curiosité. Il n'est pas question de le quitter des yeux une seconde. Bien que ne trottant qu'à quatre pattes, il avance avec une incroyable rapidité. Et semble avoir un don particulier pour trouver juste l'endroit où il ne faut pas aller ou l'objet qu'il vaut mieux ne pas toucher.

Elle a vite appris que lui enlever quelque chose qu'il est en train d'examiner, même si ce quelque chose est dangereux, n'est pas une bonne idée. Il a des crises de colères qui le font devenir tout bleu, à la limite de l'étouffement. Elle a trouvé une parade en tentant de l'intéresser à autre chose de plus anodin, mais ça n'est pas toujours efficace. Le plus simple est de l'occuper tout le temps, mais c'est épuisant.

L'endormir aussi relève aussi du parcours du combattant. Ce qui marche le mieux pour cela, c'est la berceuse vénusienne que le Docteur lui a enseigné.

« Haroon ! Haroon ! Haroon ! » chuchote-t-elle tous les soirs, tandis qu'il repose enfin dans le berceau du Docteur.

« Vous avez gardé VOTRE berceau ! » s'était-elle écriée, lorsqu'il l'avait sorti d'une de ces nombreuses chambres remplies de bric-à-brac.

Le Docteur avait légèrement rougi.

« C'est un bel objet, non ? » avait-il répondu, en évitant son regard.

Un jour, quand elle a enfin réussi à amener le bébé Maître au sommeil, elle s'est surprise à penser :

« Il est mignon quand il dort. »

Elle a failli l'exprimer à haute voix, avant de se rappeler qui il est. Il est vraiment temps que tout redevienne normal, sinon elle va perdre la raison, c'est sûr.

* * *

« Même l'emmener jouer dans un parc avec d'autres enfants est impossible ! »

Tegan, furieuse, pose le Maître dans les bras du Docteur et grogne :

« A vous de vous en occuper un moment, j'en ais assez !

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Il a accaparé tout de suite tous les jouets et le plus étonnant, c'est que les autres enfants, même plus âgés que lui, les lui ont donnés spontanément. Il suffisait qu'il aille les voir et désigne ce qu'il voulait.

J'ai failli être molesté par une troupe de mamans en colère. On m'a bien fait comprendre que "mon fils" et ses mauvaises manières feraient bien de ne pas remettre les pieds là bas. »

Puis elle ajoute, en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération :

« Hier, je suis allée à la pharmacie et je discutais sur la meilleure crème pour la peau avec le pharmacien, quand j'ai entendu des trucs tomber par terre. Il avait la bouche et les mains pleines de bonbons. Il s'est presque étouffé avec. C'était une employée qui les lui avait donnés. J'ai hurlé qu'on ne donne pas de bonbon à un enfant aussi jeune et elle m'a répondu : il me les avait demandé, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

A deux doigts de l'hystérie, elle gémit :

« Et il y a trois jours, vous vous souvenez d'il y a trois jours ?

– Oui, le couple de personnes âgées. »

Sans tenir compte de sa réponse, elle continue à raconter l'histoire qu'il connait déjà.

« Ils ont accepté de jouer "à dada" ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie quand la vieille dame s'est mise à galoper en hennissant et que le vieux monsieur a dû récupérer sa moumoute dans une flaque de boue où le petit monstre l'avait envoyé valser. Docteur, ce gosse est anormal ! Il fait faire aux gens ce qu'il veut rien qu'en les regardant.

– Ça t'étonne ?

– Pas vraiment en fait, dit-elle en se radoucissant, et parfois, ça peut être drôle. La tête de l'agent de police qui sifflait "La Cucaracha" pendant qu'il applaudissait avec ses petites mains et que toutes les voitures partaient dans tous les sens parce qu'elles ne savaient plus quoi faire ! Mais quand même, dépêchez vous de trouver une solution ou je vous plante là avec votre marmot. »

* * *

« Ça va marcher ?

– J'espère. »

Le Docteur a installé le bébé, qui fait des bulles avec sa bouche et tire sur les fils de sa barboteuse tricotée, devant une partie du circuit. Celle qu'il a trouvée ouverte, voici quelques jours, à côté de l'enfant. Il y a fait de nombreuses modifications, plus intuitives que vraiment réfléchies. Il dirige deux faisceaux de fibres vers le gosse, les coince en position, puis, se tournant vers Tegan qui est à genoux à quelques pas, il dit :

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Puis il actionne un interrupteur fraichement installé.

Un jet de lumière blanc-bleu frappe l'enfant qui se met à hurler. Tegan met les deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux agrandis de surprise et de crainte.

Le cri va decrescendo. On ne voit pas ce qui se passe dans l'intense rayonnement. Le Docteur remonte l'interrupteur et le rayon disparait. A la place du bébé il n'y a plus que les vêtements. Qui bougent un peu. Un pleur minuscule en monte.

Tegan soulève la layette et un bébé de quelques centimètres de haut apparait.

« Bravo, fait-elle aigrement, c'est réussi ! Comme si ça n'était déjà pas assez difficile de s'occuper d'un enfant de taille normale. Tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire c'est de le miniaturiser à nouveau et il est toujours bébé.

– Attend, regarde ! » s'écrie le Docteur.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Tegan, l'enfançon s'est dressé sur ses jambes. Il change à vue d'œil. Ses membres s'étirent, son visage devient celui d'un enfant et non plus celui d'un bébé.

Il titube un peu, la croissance ultra rapide affaiblissant ses muscles. Bientôt il passe de petit enfant à préadolescent. L'adolescent a soudain conscience de sa nudité et se cache du mieux qu'il peut dans les vêtements du bébé.

« Ca va s'arrêter, n'est-ce pas, demande Tegan, soudain frappée d'une idée ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Hé bien, cette croissance et vieillissement rapide, ça va s'arrêter quand il sera à nouveau comme avant ?

– Mais oui ! » Puis à voix très basse : « … j'espère. »

L'adolescent est devenu un jeune homme. Il atteint sa taille adulte. Il a retrouvé ses quarante centimètres. Il vieillit encore et Tegan le regarde, s'attendant à le voir se vouter, se rider et finir par disparaitre en poussière.

Mais cela semble se stabiliser. Le Maître est à nouveau là, identique à ce qu'il était il y a quelques jours. Il a même retrouvé sa barbe. Il est juste ébouriffé et surtout, il a les yeux les plus furieux que Tegan ait jamais vu.

Le Docteur le prend en l'enveloppant dans la barboteuse. Il ne faut pas lui laisser l'occasion de s'échapper à nouveau.

« Ne t'avises pas de tripoter encore dans le TARDIS, lui dit-il, la prochaine fois, tu risques de ne pas avoir autant de chance. »

Tandis qu'ils remontent vers la salle de commande, Tegan entend le Docteur marmonner :

« Je savais bien qu'il fallait inverser la polarité du flux de neutrons. »


	4. Chapitre 4 The Sea Devils

**The Sea Devils**

« Docteur ! Incurable maladroit ! Toujours incapable de diriger correctement ta camelote ! »

Le Maître s'accroche désespérément aux barreaux de la cage. Il passe de l'un à l'autre pour éviter de se faire percuter par les meubles qui valsent. Le TARDIS est secoué comme dans un shaker géant ! Un shaker agité par un barman fou et atteint de la maladie de Parkinson.

Dans la salle de la console le Docteur s'accroche aux leviers de commande et essaye de stabiliser l'engin. Tegan, ses dents s'entrechoquant, s'est calée dans un angle.

« Qu'est-est-est-ce qui se pa-a-asse, demande-t-elle ?

– Aucu-une idée, répond-t-il ! »

Son menton a heurté une manette et le TARDIS fait une embardée plus chaotique encore. Il patine des deux pieds pour se maintenir debout, mais est arraché de sa position et se retrouve sur le dos, glissant irrémédiablement vers Tegan.

« Ouch, fait-elle, le repoussant des bras et des jambes, vous n'êtes pas léger, Docteur !

– Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de bonne viande gallifreyenne bien solide ! répond-il en riant.

Le TARDIS s'est immobilisé, en position latérale. Si bien que le sol est à la place d'un mur et qu'ils sont actuellement sur un des murs. La console est à 3m50 de hauteur, hors de portée.

**oooooooo**

Dans la petite salle, la cage à Maître, éjectée de la table où elle était posée, s'est écrasée au sol. Il a faillit recevoir un des fauteuils en plein poitrine, pieds en avant. Il s'est esquivé à temps. Il est coincé dans un des angles de la cage qui repose en équilibre entre le sol vertical et un des murs et oscille doucement.

Un des barreaux s'est tordu et il y a maintenant un espace un peu plus large qui pourrait peut-être lui permettre de sortir. Il mesure avec ses mains. La tête passera très, très juste. Le torse, ça risque d'être plus difficile. Il enlève sa veste et sa chemise et les attache à un des barreaux. Puis il entreprend de se glisser dehors.

**oooooooo**

Dans la salle de contrôle, Tegan est montée sur les épaules du Docteur et essaye d'atteindre la console. Il faut appuyer sur le bouton qui redonnera à l'intérieur du TARDIS sa position normale quelle que soit sa position extérieure. Il manque une bonne vingtaine de centimètres pour y arriver.

**oooooooo**

Le Maître expulse l'air de ses poumons, essaye d'aplatir sa cage thoracique au maximum. Les oreilles douloureuses du frottement contre le métal, il a maintenant la tête à l'extérieur et doit faire passer le reste. Millimètre après millimètre, il trouve sa progression bien trop lente. La cage continue d'osciller et si elle achève son mouvement, elle lui brisera le cou.

Le raclement des barreaux lui arrache la peau, quand, dans un dernier effort, il parvient à finir de faire passer son torse. Le reste du corps suit et il tombe de presque un mètre, recroquevillé pour amortir le choc. Pas le temps d'examiner ses blessures, le Docteur et Tegan ne vont sans doute pas tarder à venir voir comment il a supporté l'incident.

**oooooooo**

Ses deux pieds nus posés sur la tête du Docteur, qui est lui-même en équilibre sur une chaise, Tegan arrive enfin à actionner le bouton d'assiette horizontale du TARDIS. Murs et sol basculent les envoyant tous les deux par terre dans une avalanche de « attention ! », « doucement ! » et autres « hé, vous me marchez sur la main ! ».

**oooooooo**

Pendant ce temps, le Maître essaye de récupérer ses vêtements qui sont toujours noués aux barreaux. Quand murs et sol reprennent leur position initiale la cage finit de culbuter et il peut prendre ses affaires. Il va se placer derrière la porte de la salle.

Juste à temps ! Tegan entre et se dirige vers sa prison miniature qui est sens dessus dessous. Elle ne l'a pas vu et il lui faudra plusieurs minutes pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'est nulle part à l'intérieur de ce tas d'objets en désordre. Il a également enlevé ses chaussures pour ne pas faire de bruit et sort de la pièce en courant.

Les portes sont ouvertes ! Le Docteur est occupé à réparer les dégâts de la console. Il se glisse derrière lui et saute par l'ouverture sans regarder où ils se trouvent. Il tombe dans des rochers hérissés de pointes particulièrement aigues. Et atterri dans une eau salée et puante. Une dizaine de crabes, probablement minuscules pour un humain de taille normale, mais qui sont grands comme sa tête, fuient dans les recoins.

« Docteur, entend-il, je ne le trouve plus, il a disparu ! »

* * *

« Où peut-il bien être ?

– Détend-toi, il ne peut pas partir d'ici, profitons du moment. »

Tegan et le Docteur sont assis sur la petite plage. Ils contemplent le ciel bleu-violet tellement piqueté d'étoiles que la nuit n'est pas parfaitement noire, malgré l'absence de lune. Ils ont d'abord cru être sur la Terre tellement la petite île est semblable à celles que l'on trouve dans l'océan Pacifique. Tout est identique. Le bouquet de cocotiers, la plage de sable clair, les rochers volcaniques, une sorte de lagon. L'eau est turquoise et les poissons abondants et colorés.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit, lorsqu'ils ont pu voir la profusion d'étoiles et les trois lunes, qu'ils ont compris qu'ils étaient sur une autre planète. L'île est toute petite, mais très étendue. Elle n'est presque composée que de langues de rochers hérissés de pointes au milieu de la mer. C'est là qu'a atterri le TARDIS d'ailleurs et il y est toujours, en position horizontale, la porte sur un des côtés. Seule la partie centrale de l'îlot est plus large et occupée par de la végétation et la petite plage.

Il a été impossible au Docteur de redémarrer l'engin. Bien que ne présentant, en apparence, aucun disfonctionnement, elle ne répond à aucune commande.

« Elle veut que nous prenions des vacances, a-t-il dit, prenons donc des vacances ! »

L'eau du lagon est transparente et d'une température parfaite pour un bain. C'est la première fois que Tegan voit le Docteur habillé autrement qu'avec son éternel costume de cricketeur. Elle a pouffé de rire, lorsqu'elle l'a vu dans un maillot style 1900 à rayures blanches et bleu foncé. Mais elle a moins rit quand il l'a largement battue à la nage dans un crawl impeccable. Elle a été championne locale de natation et pensait gagner haut la main.

**oooooooo**

Pendant ce temps, le Maître explore les lieux dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen d'évasion. Il a vu aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas sur Terre. Il s'est rapproché du centre de l'île pour grimper sur un des cocotiers et voir où il est : île, presqu'île, terre ? Y a-t-il, plus ou moins à proximité, un village, une ville ? Des possibilités de fuir ?

L'escalade lui a pris toute la journée et une mauvaise nouvelle l'attend en haut. Ils sont sur une île, minuscule, et la mer s'étend de tous les côtés. Pas de traces de civilisation autre qu'eux même.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Tegan et le Docteur rêvassent sur la plage, les yeux dans les étoiles, avant d'aller se coucher. Les vacances sont agréables, mais ils commencent à s'inquiéter de la panne incompréhensible du TARDIS. Il est descendu dans le cœur de la machine pour tout vérifier et a constaté à nouveau qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il reste la possibilité de faire appel aux Time Lords pour les dépanner. Ce sera la solution de dernier recours.

**oooooooo**

Le Maître a passé cette deuxième journée à chasser des crabes, bien que leur chair, crue, soit presque immangeable. Les coquillages sont trop durs à ouvrir, les poissons trop rapides et trop éloignés dans la mer. Il en a assez de patauger dans l'eau salée qui brûle sa peau irritée par son évasion, dans des vaguelettes qui prennent des allures de raz de marée pour lui.

Il évite le cœur de l'île, la partie sous les cocotiers. Le premier jour après être redescendu de l'arbre, il avait été jeté à terre par une gerbe de sable, tandis qu'un « poc ! » retentissant résonnait à ses oreilles. Une noix de coco était tombée à quelques centimètres de lui. Mourir écrasé sous une noix de coco, quel destin ridicule !

**oooooooo**

« Docteur, regardez ! »

Tegan s'est redressée et désigne l'horizon. Une luminescence bleutée embrase la mer et se rapproche de l'île. Bientôt des petites créatures de quelques centimètres de long commencent à ramper sur la plage. Elles ressemblent vaguement à un croisement entre des méduses et des calamars. Elles sont pourvues un manteau allongé comme les calamars avec des tentacules qui en sortent à un bout. Mais elle sont transparentes et molles comme les méduses. Elles scintillent d'une lueur bleutée qui palpite selon un rythme, toujours le même.

Elles sont des milliards remontant vers eux. Ils reculent, quittent la plage, vont vers les arbres. Mais elles avancent vite, plus vite qu'eux. Tegan remarque qu'elles la contournent, rampant sur ses pieds sans s'y arrêter, mais semblent se diriger toutes vers le Docteur. En un rien de temps, il en est environné. Elles grimpent sur lui. Tegan essaye de les enlever et le Docteur aussi en fait tomber un grand nombre. Mais elles sont si nombreuses qu'il en est bientôt recouvert.

Tegan l'entend pousser un cri d'angoisse quand elles commencent à s'insinuer dans ses oreilles, son nez, sa bouche. A nouveau elle essaye de l'en débarrasser. Alors un certain nombre de ces créatures montent à l'assaut de ses jambes, se glissent sous ses pieds et la font tomber. Le Docteur est à terre aussi. Il est maintenant immobile sous le grouillement lumineux. Tegan hurle de peur, impuissante.

**oooooooo**

Le Maître, qui s'était trouvé un creux de rocher relativement à l'abri pour passer la nuit et l'avait tapissé d'algues sèches, est aussi aux prises avec les mêmes êtres. Il a été encore plus facilement maitrisé par eux. Ils font environ 5 cm de long ce qui représente plus d'un dixième de sa propre taille. Ils sont trop grands par rapport à lui pour entrer dans sa bouche, ses oreilles ou son nez, mais ils y enfoncent leurs tentacules. Il a l'impression que ces tentacules progressent jusque dans son cerveau.

* * *

« DooooooCCCCCteeeeeeeeuuuuuuR RRRRRReeeeeuuuu ! »

« DoC-DoC-DoC-teeeeeeeeuR ! »

Une voix. Une voix vibrante et colorée. Oui colorée. Il visualise la couleur de cette voix. C'est bleu fluorescent, c'est vert lumineux, ça palpite, ça frissonne. Et ça a peur. Une intelligence non humanoïde. Qui l'appelle. Qui appelle au secours.

« Dooooooooooooooc … teur ! »

Mais comment répondre quand sa gorge est paralysée, envahie. Malgré tout il n'éprouve pas de difficultés à respirer. Ou plutôt, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Alors il répond mentalement.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

– Aidez nous, Docteur. Aidez moi.

– Qui êtes-vous, répète le Docteur ? »

Une image se forme. Il voit une sorte de tube renflé accroché au fond de l'océan. Il est transparent et du même bleu-vert changeant que la voix. Il ondule dans le courant. Des milliers de ces petites créatures qui le maintiennent immobile s'en échappent. Elles tourbillonnent autour de lui dans une danse frénétique, formant des figures mouvantes et toujours différentes.

« La lune, reprend la voix, la lune rouge, elle veut notre mort. La lune rouge n'est pas une lune, elle veut notre mort. »

Des trois astres qui apparaissent dans le ciel nocturne, l'un d'eux est effectivement d'une couleur rouge maléfique.

« Emmenez-moi là bas avec le TARDIS. Je saurais quoi faire avec le TARDIS. »

Le Docteur se demande si ce n'est pas un piège, une façon de lui voler son vaisseau.

L'intelligence lui montre alors autre chose. Elle montre un autre être, assez semblable au tube renflé, mais plus petit et pas aussi transparent. Il est de couleur plus verte que bleu. Il se sépare en deux. Une des deux parties commence à grandir, prend la forme bleu-vert, devient de plus en plus transparente, forme des bourgeonnements qui se détachent d'elle.

L'autre semble au contraire se concentrer, perd toute transparence, vire au vert complètement. Elle se meut sur un ciel étoilé, migre dans l'espace, s'approche d'une planète rouge orangée. Elle tombe sur la planète, dans un champ d'herbes rouges. Un homme s'en approche et la ramasse. Il en prend soin tandis qu'elle grandi et se scinde bientôt en un grand nombre d'autres formes toutes semblables à elle. Une sorte de cône vert scintillant.

Le Docteur reconnait alors l'âme d'un TARDIS. La partie vivante qu'on fait pousser avant de l'enfermer dans la machine.

« Vous êtes ?

– Nous sommes des cousines éloignées.

– Mais les TARDIS ont la capacité de voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Pourquoi ne le pouvez vous pas ?

– Nous avons évolués différemment. Aidez-nous Docteur. »

Tegan, pendant un temps interminable, a tenté de lutter en vain. Elle voit maintenant les créatures refluer, abandonner le Docteur. Il s'assoit et dit :

« Au TARDIS, Tegan, nous avons du travail.

– Oh, Docteur, j'ai eu si peur !

– Il n'y avait pas de quoi, vraiment !

– Viens ma beauté », ajoute-t-il, en s'adressant à une des petites créatures qui est restée dans sa main.

**oooooooo**

Les êtres lumineux ont quitté le Maître assez rapidement après avoir pénétré dans son cerveau. Ils continuent de grouiller autour de lui sans le toucher. Un peu choqué de ce quasi viol mental, il attend qu'ils s'en aillent, frissonnant de dégout. Tout à coup il lève la tête, puis se met debout d'un bond. Il court du mieux qu'il peut dans les rochers glissants. Les créatures s'écartent pour le laisser passer.

Il est encore loin quand il voit le TARDIS finir de disparaître. Il s'arrête et s'assoit, la bouche ouverte pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ils sont partis, murmure-t-il, incrédule. Ils m'ont laissé. »

* * *

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je saurais bien m'en sortir seul. Je l'ai toujours fait. »

L'aube se lève sur une île vraiment déserte. Les créatures qui l'ont envahit cette nuit sont retournées dans la mer. Le Docteur et Tegan sont partis avec le TARDIS. Il n'y a plus que lui, face à un lieu qui a l'air paradisiaque, mais qui est un enfer quand on a la taille d'un jouet.

Il a faim et il a soif. Pas d'eau douce ici et la nourriture est difficile à attraper ou à ouvrir. A l'aide d'un fragment de roche pointue, il tape depuis des heures sur une des noix de coco qui est tombée. Il a à peine entamé la coque lisse. Dessous il y a encore une bonne épaisseur de fibres, puis une autre coque très dure avant d'atteindre la pulpe.

Le soleil l'éblouit et le brule. Il a gardé ses vêtements malgré la chaleur pour se protéger de ses rayons. Il descend dans la mer boire une gorgée d'eau salée. C'est mauvais, mais ça vaut mieux que la déshydratation. Puis il revient continuer son travail.

Par-dessus le bruit du ressac, il entend autre chose qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier. Des craquements, des claquements, des glissements sonores comme si on frottait deux bouts de bois creux l'un contre l'autre.

Non ! Comme si on frottait des milliers de carapaces les unes contre les autres !

**oooooooo**

Monté sur le tronc d'un cocotier, il a l'impression de jouer dans « L'invasion des crabes géants ».

Version porno.

C'est la saison des amours pour les crabes à pinces bleues et ils font ça sur terre. Sur n'importe quelle terre immergée se trouvant à proximité. L'île grouille de carapaces. Le sol n'est plus visible nulle part. Au dessus de la mêlée, les pinces bleues des mâles s'agitent pour séduire les femelles et défier les autres mâles.

Ca se bat, des pinces tombent, sectionnées par un plus costaud. Les femelles se font piétiner par leurs prétendants. Il a grimpé tout en haut de l'arbre et s'est calé dans le creux formé par l'attache d'une feuille. Il y a d'ailleurs trouvé de l'eau douce. Un peu croupie et grouillante d'insectes, mais il a tellement soif qu'il n'a pas fait le difficile.

Jusqu'au soir il entend le bruissement. A la nuit, à travers les palmes du cocotier, il regarde les trois lunes, allongé tant bien que mal sur la grosse nervure de la feuille. En bas, la partouze continue, en nocturne.

Mais en haut, dans le ciel, il se passe aussi quelque chose. La lune rouge, la plus petite des trois, semble se mouvoir plus vite. Et de façon erratique. Sa couleur change, passe d'un rouge plus clair à un violet presque noir. Et explose soudain, silencieusement.

L'onde de choc atteint la surface de la planète moins d'une minute plus tard. Il est projeté au sol, atterri sur un tapis de crabes épais de presque un mètre qui s'enfonce sous lui. Les bestioles, coupées dans leurs élans amoureux, fuient vers la mer. Il rampe sous une palme sèche et se protège tant bien que mal de la galopade affolée des crustacés. Ils laissent derrière eux les vaincus éventrés. Il est couvert de la tête aux pieds par de la chair de crabe pourrissante. Il se demande s'il pourra encore manger un seul crabe de toute sa vie tant il est submergé de dégoût.

Il n'a pas le courage de remonter dans l'arbre et fini la nuit sous sa feuille sèche dans l'odeur écœurante.

* * *

Le matin, il est en train de descendre vers la mer pour boire et se nettoyer un peu quand un bruit familier retenti. Le TARDIS se matérialise, en position verticale cette fois ci, au milieu des rochers pointus. La porte s'ouvre et Tegan apparait. Elle appelle :

« Maître ! En voiture, nous allons repartir ! »

Ils attendent à la porte du TARDIS. Est-ce que cet entêté va revenir avec eux ou va-t-il décider de jouer les Robinson Crusoé pour le reste de sa vie ? Ils ont remarqué le sol couvert de carapaces éclatées, l'odeur épouvantable qui en monte.

Bientôt ils aperçoivent une petite silhouette habillée de noir qui crapahute sur la roche volcanique hérissée de pointe, parmi les crustacés morts. Tegan veut aller à sa rencontre, mais le Docteur la retient :

« Laisse le venir seul jusqu'ici. »

**oooooooo**

Il lui faut encore une bonne heure pour arriver jusqu'au TARDIS. Tegan se penche et tend vers lui une main en conque pour l'aider à monter. Mais il l'ignore et veut grimper seul. Il est couvert de chair de crabe pourrie et glisse plusieurs fois sans parvenir à s'accrocher au sol de la machine. Finalement, elle a pitié de lui et le saisit par le dos de sa veste.

La cage a été réparée, remise en ordre et déplacée de la petite pièce isolée dans la salle de commande. Il disparait dans la partie fermée.

Lorsqu'il en sort, il est propre, mais sent encore le poisson faisandé, malgré un récurage vigoureux. Il se contente de boire le contenu de la bouteille d'eau, verre après verre. Il ne touche pas au repas qu'elle a déposé à son intention sur sa petite table. Il passe les jours suivant moitié dans la douche pour faire partir l'odeur, moitié à méditer sur la façon dont il va se venger de ce séjour au "Paradis" et surtout de la peur qu'il a eu d'y être abandonné.

Ses plans sont fantastiques … et totalement irréalisables. Pour le moment.


	5. Chapitre 5 Planet of Giants

**Planet of Giants**

« Chouh … Oh, maman, je veux celui-ci ! … Pih. »

Vehrah jette un œil sur la créature que lui désigne sa fillette.

« Veh … Il n'est pas bien joli, répond-elle, et il a l'air méchant. Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas plutôt celui là ? … Rah. »

Elle montre dans la cage suivante un être filiforme, argenté, pourvu de milliers de petites jambes et d'une bouche ronde.

« Oh, non, maman, pas celui-ci, l'autre, je le veux, je le veux, je le veux !

– Veh … Hé, bien, où sont tes bonnes manières, Chouhpih ? … Rah.

– Chouh … Pardon maman ! … Pih. »

Le nez froncé, Vehrah regarde la nouvelle fantaisie de sa fille. Il a une forme un peu semblable à la leur, mais sa peau est d'un vilain rose au lieu d'être bleue et l'absence de mandibules sur les côtés de la tête rend celle-ci très étroite. C'est laid ! Mais les goûts de Chouhpih en matière d'animaux familiers ont toujours été bizarres.

Elle s'adresse au marchand et lui demande le prix. Il est ridiculement bas. Pas étonnant ! Qui en voudrait, franchement, à part Chouhpih !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fillette sautille de joie en tenant à bout de bras un sac de toile dans lequel sont enfermés la cage et son nouvel animal. Elle va bien s'amuser !

« Chouh … Je l'appellerais … Noir, annonce-t-elle, fièrement … Pih. »

**oooooooo**

Deux jours plus tôt, Tegan et le Docteur avaient voulu emmener le Maître en promenade.

« Ca te fera du bien de prendre l'air et de sortir du TARDIS.

– Je ne veux pas prendre l'air et je ne veux pas entrer là dedans. »

Il avait désigné la cage ronde spécialement fabriquée pour le sortir sans le perdre.

« C'est le plus grand bazar qui existe dans l'Univers. On y trouve absolument tout ce qui peut exister. Ca sera très amusant. »

Les concepts de ce qui est amusant du Docteur et du Maître sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Mais celui-ci avait réfléchit : amusant peut-être pas, mais utile qui sait. Tout pouvait arriver dans une foule dense, dans un vaste lieu grouillant de monde. Il avait accepté.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il le regrettait déjà. Tenue par Tegan, la cage était bousculée sans arrêt, malgré les précautions qu'elle prenait pour la protéger.

Elle avait posé la cage quelques secondes sur un étalage pour prendre à deux mains un tissu chatoyant, qui semblait vivant et s'enroulait seul autour de son poignet.

C'est le moment ! Tegan occupée par ses babioles, le Docteur hors de vue, il fallait saisir sa chance. Il s'était jeté de tout son poids contre les barreaux, déséquilibrant sa prison mobile. Elle avait oscillé, avait semblé hésiter et allait se remettre en place quand il avait redonné un coup d'épaule de toutes ses forces. Elle avait basculé et était tombée à terre où elle avait commencé à dévaler le sol en pente. Bien que légèrement étourdi par la chute, il avait accéléré le mouvement en roulant sur lui-même.

Tegan avait jeté un coup d'œil à la cage pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, tout en continuant à choisir les tissus. Le sang s'était retiré de son visage quand elle avait constaté sa disparition. Elle ne l'avait pourtant quitté des yeux qu'une vingtaine de secondes ! C'est impossible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose en si peu de temps ! Son regard avait parcouru la foule, elle s'était baissée pour inspecter le dessous de l'éventaire. Rien ! Sa gorge s'était serrée. Le Docteur allait être furieux !

Il l'était en effet, mais n'avait pas pris le temps de l'exprimer. Il y avait plus urgent : le chercher. Quand le soir était tombé, ils avaient du se rendre à l'évidence : il était impossible de retrouver quoi que ce soit dans le dédale de ce souk. De grosses lampes s'étaient allumées. Ici le commerce continuait jour et nuit et la foule était à peine moins dense que sous la lumière du soleil.

Découragés, ils étaient rentrés dans le TARDIS. Il avait donc enfin réussi à s'évader.

« J'admet que c'est de ma faute, avait concédé le Docteur, c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener avec nous et de te le confier, sachant la tentation que peuvent représenter tant de belles choses pour une femme. »

Tegan n'était pas sûre que cet accès d'auto flagellation la réconforte, surtout assortie d'une allusion à la légèreté de l'esprit féminin. Elle avait curieusement eu la sensation que le TARDIS était vide et qu'il y manquait une présence essentielle.

* * *

La cage s'était arrêtée contre une paire de grands pieds plats et velus, chaussés de sandales éculées. Le propriétaire des pieds l'avait saisit et l'avait placé en hauteur pour l'examiner. Tout ce qu'en avait vu le Maître, c'était un gros nez bulbeux, des petits yeux perdus au milieu d'une forêt de poils fauves et une bouche presque édentée qui exhalait un fort parfum de nourriture populaire et de dents jamais lavées.

« Hé toi, lui avait-il crié, tu sais que je suis un grand roi dans mon pays. J'ai été enlevé. Libère moi et tu auras plein d'argent, je te promets. »

« Baigué me donnera bien 10 crédits pour toi, je connais pas ton pays, mais je connais Baigué. Peut-être même 15 crédits si je dis que tu es un roi.

– Non, libère-moi ! Tu auras bien plus que ça, crois moi ! »

Mais la brute semblait être partisane de « un tien vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras » car elle avait ignoré ses protestations. En l'espace de quelques minutes la cage avait changé plusieurs fois de mains et le Maître avait vu des discussions animées autour d'échanges de monnaies. Il n'avait pas tardé à se retrouver sur un étal encombré de toutes sortes d'animaux, dont, juste à côté de lui, une sorte de serpent à multiples pattes, de couleur argenté qui ouvrait et refermait sa bouche ronde.

Il s'était morfondu deux jours sur cet éventaire. Ses tentatives pour parler au marchand avaient été vaines. Le bruit de fond du marché était trop fort et ne permettait pas à sa voix fluette de se faire entendre. Et lorsqu'il agitait les bras pour attirer son attention, l'homme se contentait de l'asperger d'eau avec un pulvérisateur. C'était d'ailleurs la seule subsistance que le tenancier accordait à ses pensionnaires. S'ils n'étaient pas vendus dans un délai suffisant, ils mouraient de soif et de faim. Cela faisait parti des pertes et profits. Le stock devait se renouveler rapidement.

**oooooooo**

Il est maintenant secoué au bout du bras d'une fillette de couleur bleue.

La table où elle le dépose ressemble à l'étal du marchand d'animaux. Il y a là une bonne dizaine de cages. Seulement la plupart contiennent des animaux morts, à des stades plus ou moins avancé de décomposition. Seul un petit être rond et pelucheux avec des ailes vestigiales qu'il agite désespérément, est encore vivant.

Il occupe la cage à côté de celle où la fillette vient de le déposer. Pour faire ça, elle l'a serré fort dans sa menotte en le tenant par un bras, lui démettant presque l'épaule. Il l'interpelle, mais elle lui dit d'un ton sévère :

« Chouh … Chut, Noir, tu dois être sage, regarde tout le monde est sage ici! … Pih. »

_Evidemment, tout le monde est mort ou presque, _songe-t-il.

L'être pelucheux piaule lamentablement, mais ChouhPih n'a pas l'air de l'entendre. Vu son état, elle ne s'est pas occupée de lui depuis un bon moment.

Le confort de sa prison ne rappelle que de très loin le palais qu'il occupe dans le TARDIS. Un tapis de paille, un distributeur d'eau et une écuelle contenant quelques graines. C'est tout. Il n'aurait pas cru possible de regretter sa cage à Maître. Cette geôle a un avantage cependant : elle est beaucoup moins solide. Une évasion doit être réalisable. Et urgente. Il y a des chances pour qu'il subisse le sort des autres animaux familiers de Chouhpih. Quand elle se lassera de lui, elle le laissera périr.

* * *

« Ecoute moi, Chouhpih, tu dois t'occuper de lui ou l'achever.

– Chouh … Tu es méchant, Noir ! … Pih », lui a-t-elle lancé d'un air fâché.

C'est quelque chose qu'il a souvent entendu à son propos, mais, pour une fois, c'est immérité. Tuer le pauvre animal serait un acte de miséricorde et non de cruauté. Il piaule jour et nuit, de plus en plus faiblement. Le Maître est trop loin pour lui venir en aide, quelle que soit la forme que prendrait cette aide.

« Chouh … D'ailleurs, tu ne dois pas parler ainsi, c'est très impoli, tu sais ! … Pih.

Chouh … Tu dois dire : " Noir, écoutes moi et " … oh, je suppose que tu dois répéter " Noir " à la fin aussi ! … Pih.

Chouh … On va jouer à … ajoute-t-elle, le visage contractée par la réflexion. Oh je sais : on va jouer que tu as été vilain et que tu dois me réciter tout le Libellusofficii par cœur … Pih.

Chouh … Je vais t'apprendre, mais il y a beaucoup de pages tu sais … Pih.

– Oh, non, soupire-t-il ! »

Une ennuyeuse après-midi passée à répéter les articles du Libellusofficii après Chouhpih. La fillette jubile. Il devine que la fameuse punition est quelque chose qu'elle connait bien et que la faire subir à quelqu'un d'autre est une petite vengeance qu'elle apprécie. Heureusement, il a une excellente mémoire ce qui lui permet d'éviter la baguette qu'elle a préparée au cas où il se tromperait.

**oooooooo**

La nuit, il profite de la tranquillité et de la lueur qui provient de la chambre de Chouhpih pour avancer ses projets d'évasion. Il récupère divers objets qui trainent sur la table en s'aidant des plus proches pour attirer les plus éloignés. Il essaye de faire levier pour tordre un barreau, mais ça ne fonctionne pas, car rien n'est assez solide. Maintenant, à l'aide d'un bout de métal indéfinissable, il s'emploie à casser le plastique du distributeur d'eau. Il use une des pattes qui le maintiennent accroché à la cage. S'il parvient à l'enlever il pourra sortir. Cette cage est de toute évidence de la camelote. Son morceau de métal enlève un gros copeau de plastique à chaque coup. Enfin le morceau a cédé. Il y a un espace suffisant pour se glisser dehors.

Il s'approche de l'autre cage où la boule de plumes halète, couchée sur le flanc.

Il caresse la bête. Un faible piaulement lui répond. Lui tenant la tête d'une main, il enfonce son autre main fermée en poing dans la gorge de l'animal le plus profondément possible. Lanugo*, comme il l'a surnommé, a un ou deux spasmes, puis le corps se détend et les yeux deviennent vitreux.

« Dors bien ! » lui dit-il.

Il a "sauvé" celui-ci, il lui faut se sauver lui-même maintenant. Profiter des dernières heures de nuit pour mettre de la distance entre sa peau et la fillette bleue.

* "Duvet" en latin.

* * *

Le Conglomérat s'étend très loin au dessus et en dessous de lui. La faille dans lequel il est construit fait environ deux kilomètres de profondeur et il se trouve approximativement à mi-chemin. Un kilomètre en ligne droite, mais bien plus en couloirs, passages, ponts, rues couvertes, escaliers, jusqu'à la surface. Un réseau complexe dont il ne connait pas le plan. La seule solution : aller toujours vers le haut.

**oooooooo**

Sortir de la maison occupée par Chouhpih et ses parents n'avait pas été très difficile. Un peu long seulement en raison de sa grandeur. Caché dans un recoin, au matin, il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre la fillette hurler de déception lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu que son nouveau jouet avait fui. La chasse à "Noir" avait duré une partie de la matinée.

Puis la maison s'était vidée et il avait pu en sortir en passant par des pièces souterraines, humides et sombres. Des galopades et des sifflements l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'extérieur dans l'obscurité. Il avait gardé le bout de métal, mais cela faisait une arme assez piteuse. Pas vraiment de quoi se défendre.

**oooooooo**

Maintenant il se glisse à travers le dédale que constituent les passages publics du Conglomérat. Il lui faut évoluer dans une foule de géants pressés, occupés et qui ne regardent pas où ils mettent les pieds. Des pieds bleus qui le frôlent parfois de trop près. Le mouvement des jambes au dessus de lui, le brouhaha des voix multiples, les odeurs, tout lui donnent le tournis. Il aperçoit des trous rectangulaires le long des murs.

Ils donnent dans des passages qui semblent longer les parois au raz du sol. Probablement une aération pour éviter l'humidité. Les ouvertures rectangulaires donnent régulièrement de la lumière. C'est un bon moyen de circuler sans se faire écraser. Il se met à les suivre. De temps en temps il en sort pour repérer où il est et il doit parfois traverser une rue pour continuer sa route vers le haut. Il y a de ces galeries dans tous les murs.

**oooooooo**

Il marche vite pour passer d'une ouverture à l'autre. Tout à coup, du coin de l'œil, il voit une lueur dans le noir, mais n'a pas le temps de réagir. Le rayon le frappe en plein cœur*.

*Pendant la période où il est interprété par Anthony Ainley, le Maître était arrivé à la fin de ses 12 régénérations et il avait volé le corps d'un humain pour survivre (celui du père de Nyssa, une compagne du Docteur), on peut donc supposer qu'il n'a qu'un cœur.


	6. Chapitre 6 Underworld

**Underworld**

Il tombe, paralysé, mais toujours conscient. Il sent qu'on approche de lui. Un souffle sur sa nuque, des mains qui le frôlent, puis qui ligotent ses poignets dans son dos et ses chevilles ensembles. Il se maudit d'avoir été imprudent et d'avoir supposé qu'il était seul dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs. De s'être focalisé sur le danger que représentaient les géants.

On le traine par les pieds. Sans ménagement. Sa tête rebondit sur toutes les aspérités du chemin, de la poussière entre dans sa bouche sans qu'il puisse la recracher. Cela dure une éternité.

Puis les mêmes mains le mettent en position assise et attache ses poignets autour d'un poteau en bois. Elles redressent sa tête assez rudement, tirent sur ses cheveux, soulèvent sa lèvre supérieure. Elles tâtent également ses muscles, éprouvent la solidité de ses épaules. Il a l'impression d'être un animal qu'on étudie avant de l'acheter.

L'être s'éloigne de lui et s'accroupi à quelque distance. Dans la faible lumière provenant de lampes accrochées en hauteur, il essaye de voir ce qui se trouve autour de lui, autant qu'il le peut, sans pouvoir bouger la tête. La pièce est toute en bois, ronde, avec d'épais poteaux qui soutiennent le plafond. Des amas de fourrures s'entassent un peu partout.

La créature l'observe. Elle semble recouverte aussi de fourrure. Un épais manteau à capuche de couleur fauve-roux foncé. Quand il est habitué un peu à la pâle luminosité, il voit mieux le visage et se rend compte que c'est une femme. Son aspect rude et primitif contraste avec l'arme qu'elle tient toujours à la main. Une arme sophistiquée, en métal sombre et mat.

La paralysie commence à s'atténuer, mais c'est pour faire place à la douleur. Le moindre de ses nerfs, au fur et à mesure que son corps se réveille, semble la proie du feu. Le retour de sa sensibilité s'accélère et bientôt, des petits nerfs au bout de ses membres à son cerveau en passant pas sa moelle épinière, tout son système nerveux est en flamme. Il geint sous l'abominable souffrance.

La femme se lève et s'approche de lui. Elle pose le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Il veut crier :

« Attends ! »

Mais sa langue est encore embarrassée et c'est juste un grommellement qui sort de sa bouche.

Le pistolet fait entendre un "bzzz" assourdi et la douleur reflue jusqu'à disparaitre.

Elle s'accroupie à nouveau, juste face à lui. Dans le mouvement qu'elle fait, il voit alors que ce qu'il prenait pour un vêtement en fourrure, ce sont ses cheveux. Une masse de cheveux épais, probablement n'ayant jamais été peignés, ni coupés, avec des mèches qui partent dans tous les sens. Et elle ne porte rien d'autre. La pointe d'un sein dépasse de la chevelure auburn et, plus bas, le ventre lisse se termine par un triangle fauve.

Elle découvre toutes ses dents très blanches aux canines plus pointues que celles des humains, dans ce qu'elle pense sans doute être un sourire engageant.

Et elle lui dit d'une voix basse et un peu rauque :

« Je veux m'accoupler avec toi. »

* * *

Ce n'est pas une demande, hélas ! Plutôt une affirmation.

« Détache-moi, ce sera mieux. »

Mais elle hoche la tête.

« Non, tu vas t'enfuir. »

_Et comment !_ pense-t-il, en éprouvant la solidité de ses liens.

Ils sont solides, très solides ! La dame est une experte. Pas moyen de les desserrer. En fait, plus il remue, plus ils se resserrent autour de ses articulations, jusqu'à lui couper la circulation.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable ! » grogne-t-elle.

En trois mouvements rapides de ses mains habiles, elle relâche les cordes qui laissent à nouveau passer le sang, mais le retiennent toujours prisonnier.

Elle l'enjambe et s'assoit sur ses cuisses, puis commence à lui mordiller les lèvres.

_Elle va vraiment le faire !_ songe-t-il.

Il tente de reculer la tête, mais le poteau derrière lui limite ses mouvements. Il sent la colère bouillonner en lui. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas mener la danse. En matière de sexe comme ailleurs, c'est lui qui dirige, il est le Maître après tout ! Mais il est vrai que depuis sa miniaturisation, il n'a pas eu l'impression de diriger quoi que ce soit. D'être balloté aux milieux des évènements oui, mais de maîtriser son destin non.

Il semble même avoir perdu sa capacité à imposer sa volonté d'un simple regard.

La fille a entreprit de défaire ses vêtements et elle fait glisser la pointe de ses ongles sur son torse.

Malgré l'inconfort et le ridicule de la situation – se faire violer par une Amazone chevelue, LUI ! –, il sent que son corps réagit aux caresses. Cela attise sa colère et il répond aux mordillements de sa bouche par une vraie morsure. Du moins il le tente. Mais elle a reculé et rit tout bas.

« Sauvage ! » dit-elle.

A partir de là, il perd totalement le contrôle de la situation. Son habileté à obtenir ce qu'elle veut d'un homme non consentant est sûrement le fruit d'une longue pratique. Il se surprend même à la désirer, alors qu'elle est aux antipodes de ce qu'il recherche chez une femme. L'humiliation est complète lorsqu'il s'entend gémir de plaisir.

**oooooooo**

« Loumiley partage d'habitude ! »

Son Amazone fait face à une autre femme, une grande femme aussi chevelue et nue qu'elle. Ses jambes épaisses et son ventre flasque dépassent seuls de la masse dorée-argentée qui descend de sa tête.

« Va chasser un homme toi-même ! Rega prend toujours les hommes que chassent les autres ! Celui-ci n'est rien qu'à moi. »

Après "l'amour", elle lui a laissé un peu plus de liberté. S'il est toujours attaché, c'est de façon moins inconfortable, à côté d'un des amas de fourrure où il peut s'allonger.

Il se prend à espérer que Loumiley, puisque c'est son nom, va gagner le combat. Etre le jouet sexuel d'une femme c'est déjà trop, passer de l'une à l'autre serait plus qu'il ne peut supporter.

Rega tente une autre approche :

« Qu'est-il ? Un Pehruylien ? Un Amamnhiryte ? Pas un Gorgodjo tout de même !

– Je ne sais pas, répond Loumiley, il est unique et il est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je l'ai trouvé dans les Limites.

– Je suis le Maître et vous devez m'obéir ! »

Il est temps de reprendre la situation en mains. Même s'il se sent ridicule de dire ça alors qu'il est attaché et impuissant.

Les deux femmes se tournent vers lui. Loumiley s'accroupit tout près et le regarde dans les yeux. C'est le moment d'utiliser son pouvoir hypnotique.

« Tu dois m'obéir, Loumiley ! Détache-moi ! »

Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Obéis-moi ! »

Elle secoue la tête et dit d'une voix nettement moins convaincue que la première fois :

« Tu vas t'enfuir.

– Je ne vais pas fuir. Obéis Loumiley, détache-moi ! »

Il a une idée. Elle doit connaitre le chemin pour arriver en haut. Un chemin plus sûr que de passer par le Conglomérat. Il faut la convaincre de l'accompagner. En échange il fera tout ce qu'elle veut.

Il pense avoir échoué quand elle se relève et se tourne vers l'autre femme.

« Va-t-en, Rega, va te chasser un homme toi-même ! »

La grande femme blonde grince entre ses dents ce qu'il devine être des injures, puis sort de la pièce en trainant ses grands pieds dans la poussière.

Loumiley le détache. Il frotte ses poignets et ses chevilles que les cordes ont blessés. Il se dit que fuir serait inutile. Il ne connait pas les lieux. Il se perdrait ou tomberait dans de pires mains que celles de Loumiley. Il frissonne en songeant à Rega.

Il entreprend de la persuader de l'amener à la surface. Elle est réticente. Le chemin est long. Ils doivent traverser les territoires d'autres groupes.

Il tente la flatterie :

« Mais tu en es capable, n'est-ce pas ? Loumiley est forte et sait défendre son homme. »

Elle se rengorge. Il a fait mouche.

« C'est très important pour moi d'aller là haut.

– Allons-y tout de suite alors, avant que les autres reviennent de la chasse. »

Elle boucle une ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille, y glisse le pistolet, y accroche une sacoche dont elle vérifie le contenu, puis prend un sac en peau suspendu au mur, le rempli d'une gourde et de sachets plein de ce qu'il devine être de la nourriture séchée.

Il la regarde bouger. Elle est souple et musclée et ses mouvements ont une harmonie qu'on ne voit que chez les êtres proches de la nature.

« Viens », lui dit-elle, en le prenant par la main.

* * *

La lente montée vers le haut s'effectue furtivement. Elle connait tous les meilleurs chemins, ceux qui leur permettent de ne pas se heurter aux autres groupes de femmes. Au passage il remarque des maisons qui lui semblent plus élaborées que les grossières huttes en bois.

Ils ne peuvent pas parler quand ils avancent, toujours l'un derrière l'autre, elle ouvrant la marche, lui la suivant une main accrochée à sa ceinture – « tu es derrière moi, je ne peux pas te surveiller, ainsi s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je le saurais tout de suite, a-t-elle insisté quand il a d'abord refusé de la tenir –. Mais lorsqu'ils se reposent, il la questionne, car il est intrigué, surtout par cette arme paralysante qui lui a servit à le capturer.

La structure de cette société est unique. Hommes et femmes sont, non seulement totalement séparés, mais leurs façons de vivre n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. La société des femmes est ce qu'il a vu. Primitive, uniquement tournée vers un but : trouver des hommes autres que ceux de leur groupe pour renouveler leur patrimoine génétique.

_Ainsi, c'est ça qu'elle cherchait en moi, non un amant, mais un géniteur !_ Il se sent un peu vexé de n'avoir été qu'un réservoir de spermatozoïdes pour elle.

Du côté des hommes, c'est tout à fait différent. Ils dirigent une communauté organisée, qui fait tout ce que les femmes ne font pas, c'est-à-dire tout en fait, sauf la reproduction. C'est eux qui ont fabriqué l'arme. Ils fournissent aussi la nourriture, la boisson, tout objet manufacturé. Dès que les enfants naissent, ils sont récupérés par les hommes qui les élèvent. Les filles retournent du côté des femmes à l'âge de 6 ans, les garçons restent avec les hommes.

Loumiley connait quatre groupes qui fonctionnent ainsi. Eux même, les Leyvzurii, ensuite les Amamnhirytes, les Pehruyliens et les Gorgodjo qui vivent plus bas et ont mauvaise réputation.

« Je crois qu'il y en a plus encore, mais c'est bien plus loin, on n'y va jamais. »

Elle-même ne lui pose aucune question sur ce qu'il est et d'où il vient. La curiosité ne semble pas faire partie des qualités féminines chez cette race.

Elle a consenti à lui donner une arme. Un petit poignard pas bien méchant, mais c'est mieux que rien. Il se sent moins nu et moins dépendant d'elle pour se défendre.

Durant les phases de repos, elle réclame son dû. Il le lui donne volontiers. Elle n'est pas désagréable en fait, plutôt jolie, avec un corps fin et souple. Débarrassée de sa tignasse innommable et habillée correctement, elle ferait une très belle femme. Et il lui montre de nouvelles manières plus raffinées de jouer à ce jeu, même si les siennes s'étaient montrées redoutablement efficaces.

**oooooooo**

Les derniers mètres vers la surface sont un territoire inconnu aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Elle n'est jamais venue aussi loin. Ils débouchent en plein air, une nuit, au détour d'une cheminée verticale. Il aspire avec joie le vent léger qui souffle et regarde le ciel étoilé qui est une promesse de liberté.

Depuis plusieurs jours, elle lui parle de quitter les grottes pour partir avec lui. Bien que l'extérieur lui fasse peur, elle est prête à l'affronter. Elle avait peut-être cherché un géniteur au départ, mais elle a changé d'avis en route. Il est embarrassé. Elle fait une compagne agréable et efficace dans la lutte, mais c'est un solitaire qui a du mal à envisager une cohabitation permanente. Il lui a dit oui pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

Le marché se trouve à quelque distance, les grosses lampes allumées éclairent les premiers stands. Il sait qu'à l'opposé se trouvent les bâtiments de l'astroport. De quoi quitter la planète. Plutôt que de traverser le bazar, il va devoir le contourner, ce qui lui prendra pas mal de temps, mais sera plus sûr. Circuler au milieu de la foule, dans ce dédale inextricable, à la merci de l'avidité des marchands, est trop risqué.

Ils se sont réfugiés à nouveau au bas de la cheminée, histoire de se reposer un peu avant de démarrer la longue route vers l'astroport. Lorsqu'elle est enfin endormie, il prend doucement son pistolet. Le mouvement la réveille, mais il a le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Dans la lueur du rayon, il voit son regard plein de reproche tandis qu'elle se fige, paralysée.

« Désolé, Loumiley, le Maître marche tout seul dans la vie », lui murmure-il, en posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres immobiles.

Il hésite un instant, soupèse l'arme qui est lourde et de bonne qualité. Elle lui serait très utile, bien que pas assez mortelle à son goût, mais, en la prenant, il la priverait d'un moyen de défense essentiel et surtout d'un moyen de faire disparaitre la douleur quand ses nerfs vont se réveiller, dans plusieurs heures. Secouant la tête, après une dernière hésitation, il la glisse dans sa main et commence à remonter le long du boyau ascendant, seulement équipé du petit poignard.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Loumiley est la première femme des Leyvzurii à refuser de donner son enfant aux hommes pour qu'ils l'élèvent à sa place. Elle est devenue étrange d'ailleurs, Loumiley. Elle a taillé dans ses cheveux et n'a plus qu'un tapis de poils raz sur sa tête ronde. Elle a réclamé des vêtements aux hommes et se rend souvent chez eux, son fils posé sur la hanche. Elle l'a appelé Master. C'est un nom complètement inconnu chez les Leyvzurii. Et une nouvelle catégorie d'enfant : un garçon élevé par sa mère.


	7. Chapitre 7 State of Decay

**State of Decay**

Une grosse surprise attend le Maître dès les premières heures de son contournement de l'immense marché. Le TARDIS est toujours là, aux limites des dernières échoppes.

L'attendent-ils ? Sont-ils revenus ? Ou un étrange timey wimey s'est produit et ce qui, pour lui, a duré plusieurs jours, n'a été que quelques heures pour eux ? Il est impossible de se tromper sur cette forme ridicule qu'a prise, pour toujours semble-t-il, la vieillerie qui sert au Docteur à se déplacer, tant bien que mal, dans l'espace et le temps.

Peu de temps après qu'il se soit arrêté, stupéfait, à contempler la grosse boite bleue, la porte s'ouvre et Tegan apparait. Il se jette au sol. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle regarde de son côté, mais on ne sait jamais. Elle a dans les mains une grande feuille qu'elle déplie. Le Docteur sort à son tour et se place à ses côtés. Malgré la distance, il comprend ce qu'ils disent en le lisant sur leurs lèvres.

« Il ne nous reste plus que cette petite partie, dit Tegan, en montrant quelque chose sur le papier. Hier, j'ai bien cru que nous avions une information essentielle avec le marchand d'animaux.

– Ca devrait être fait en deux jours, répond le Docteur d'un ton las, après nous partirons, nous aurons fait tout ce qu'il est possible. »

Incroyable ! Ils le cherchent toujours !

Le TARDIS, c'est idéal pour partir d'ici, mais comment y entrer sans qu'ils le voient ?

Maintenant !

Ils sont occupés, les portes sont ouvertes. Ils le pensent bien loin et n'auront pas l'idée de regarder à leurs pieds. Du plus vite qu'il peut, il court en arc de cercle pour se placer à l'angle de la partie où se trouve la porte, hors de leur vue.

Heureusement ils continuent à discuter sur leur programme de recherche du jour, penchés sur la carte du marché. Il jette un coup d'œil au-delà du coin. Il faut faire vite avant que le Docteur ne referme les portes. Faire vite et ne pas se faire voir. Il court à nouveau, plié en deux, rasant la paroi de bois bleue. Il les entend toujours parler, puis la voix du Docteur dit :

« Bon, allons-y ! »

Il agrippe désespérément le rebord de la petite marche. Un rétablissement et il se jette à l'intérieur avec un roulé boulé. Le battant claque, manquant de peu ses jambes qu'il a repliées juste à temps. Il reste étendu un moment sur le sol, reprenant son souffle. Il est dans le TARDIS, seul pour plusieurs heures et ils ne le savent pas !

* * *

Tegan, du seuil du TARDIS, regarde longuement le vaste marché. Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé. Ils ont passé des jours et des jours à interroger systématiquement les commerçants à la recherche d'un indice qui les mette sur sa piste. Ils ont eu plusieurs espoirs qui n'ont pas aboutis.

« Nous devons y aller maintenant. Nous avons déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps ici, fait la voix du Docteur, de l'intérieur.

– Il est si petit. Il y a tant de dangers là dehors, soupire-t-elle, en reculant à contre cœur.

– Tu te fais du souci pour rien, il est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul, répond-il en fermant les portes, c'est plutôt le danger qu'il représente qui m'inquiète. »

Il va démarrer le TARDIS, mais celle-ci démarre seule. Surpris, il regarde la destination qui s'affiche. Gallifrey ? Les Time Lords le rappellent ? Pour quelle raison ?

« Où allons-nous Docteur ? demande Tegan, un peu secouée comme à chaque démarrage de la vieille machine.

– Gallifrey. Chez moi. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui dirige, les Time Lords ont pris la main sur le TARDIS. Ils me veulent quelque chose. »

– Ce ne sont pas les Time Lords, Docteur, c'est moi ! » ricane le Maître.

Il est dans le cœur de la machine. Il a eu deux jours pour préparer le détournement du TARDIS. Il a d'abord songé à partir seul, mais l'engin arrivant vide sur Gallifrey aurait paru suspect, alors il a attendu que le Docteur et Tegan se soient lassés de le chercher et aient décidés de quitter cette planète.

Les Time Lords croiront qu'il est revenu de son plein gré. Le Docteur pense que ce sont eux qui le ramènent. Le temps que le malentendu se dissipe, il sera déjà à pied d'œuvre.

Il faut qu'il reprenne sa taille. Trop de choses désagréables vous arrivent quand on fait quarante centimètres de haut. Gallifrey est le seul endroit où il devrait pouvoir faire ça.

Dans la Matrice, il trouvera le savoir nécessaire, et assez d'endroits plein d'appareils de science pour le mettre en pratique. Sa petite taille devrait le servir pour atteindre son but : c'est plus facile pour se cacher et se glisser où il faut.

**oooooooo**

« Docteur ! Ravie de vous voir ! J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Vous êtes venu prendre votre poste ? »

La Présidente intérimaire du Haut Conseil des Time Lords a l'air moitié soulagée, moitié ennuyée.

Elle est venue accueillir en personne le Docteur au sortir de son TARDIS dès que la nouvelle de son approche s'est répandue. C'est inhabituel pour le Docteur de venir sur Gallifrey et surtout de s'annoncer à l'avance.

En réalité le signal a été envoyé par le Maître. Il savait que les Time Lords se précipiteraient à la rencontre de leur Président*. Il compte utiliser la confusion créée pour sortir du TARDIS inaperçu. Et c'est réussi pour ce qui est de la confusion.

Un grand nombre de personnes se presse dans la petite pièce où il a matérialisé la machine. Les robes de cérémonie – certains l'ont revêtu à la hâte, le Docteur est leur Président tout de même, un peu de décorum ne peut pas faire de mal – côtoient les vêtements quotidiens plus simples et les bottes des gardes se font une place au milieu des sandales et chaussons de cuir.

Le Maître est sorti de sa cachette. Le Docteur et Tegan lui tournent le dos. Ils sont bloqués à la porte par le trop grand nombre de personnes qui s'entassent dans l'étroit réduit. C'est parfait ! Exactement ce qu'il avait prévu en choisissant ce lieu d'atterrissage.

Courbé pour se faire encore plus petit qu'il n'est, il s'insinue entre le côté de la porte et le lourd tissu d'une grande robe qu'il reconnait pour être celle d'un Prydonian. Il longe le côté de la machine. Tourne l'angle. Encore un angle et il ne sera plus en vue. Le brouhaha lui permet de courir sans crainte d'être entendu. Il atteint l'arrière.

Une grille d'aération. Comme il se doutait, elle est mal accrochée. La Citadelle des Time Lords fait illusion à première vue, une illusion de grandeur, mais elle se décrépit, comme la société qu'elle abrite. Il fait une grimace de mépris. Comme il les hait, tous, ces beaux messieurs et ces belles dames, fossilisés dans leurs habitudes et leurs certitudes !

*Le Cinquième Docteur a été nommé Président du Haut Conseil à la fin de l'épisode « The Five Doctors ». Il a fuit ses responsabilités, laissant la Chancelière Flavia prendre l'interim.

* * *

Il marche dans un monde mouvant où tout change à chaque instant. La représentation du stockage des données prend des formes sans cesse différentes. Et parfois curieuses : qui penserait que cette troupe de lapins sautillants qui fuient à son approche sur un champ de choux soit le schéma des Galaxies G 2395 et G 5693 ? Mais se diriger dans la Matrice est relativement simple quand on a compris le système. Et il l'a compris depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y entre furtivement et se sert largement dans les connaissances accumulées par les Time Lords depuis des millions d'années.

Il a détourné le fil d'un casque de visualisation et s'en est fabriqué un à sa taille. Assez rudimentaire, mais suffisamment efficace. Maintenant son corps repose dans un réduit sous la console de la Matrice, à l'abri des regards, tandis que sa conscience se déplace dans l'Ordinateur. Faire une telle chose n'est pas anodin. Si son esprit rencontre des problèmes, cela se répercutera sur son corps et peut aller jusqu'à la mort. La Matrice est un organisme presque vivant, tellement le savoir qu'elle contient est grand.

Le plus ennuyeux, c'est qu'il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il lui faut. Toutes sortes de concepts différents pourraient lui être utiles pour retrouver sa taille. Il va devoir chercher assez longtemps. Cela multiplie les risques. Alors que cela ne devrait logiquement pas avoir d'importance, sa petitesse lui rend les choses plus ardues. Comme dans le réel, il est plus petit aussi à l'intérieur.

Les mots clés le guident. Il a déjà recueillit un certain nombre de renseignements. Il fera le tri plus tard, établira les correspondances nécessaires. Pour l'instant il entasse les briques. Nul besoin de prendre des notes, tout s'imprime pour toujours dans son cerveau. C'est l'avantage d'avoir une mémoire absolue.

**oooooooo**

« Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Le technicien qui s'occupe de la maintenance de la Matrice tripote nerveusement les boutons de la console. C'est presque imperceptible, mais il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il connait bien l'Ordinateur pour qui il a développé une sorte d'affection et un lien presque télépathique. Il le connait mieux que le Gardien lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, ma belle ? Trop de données d'un coup, une indigestion ? »

Il sait bien que c'est impossible. La Matrice peut absorber une quantité de connaissances presque infinie. Ou l'impensable s'est-il produit ? Quelqu'un s'y est-il introduit sans autorisation ? Seul le Gardien peut entrer dans la Matrice. _Même moi je ne peux pas,_ pense-t-il, avec une pointe de tristesse. S'il le souhaite, il doit demander au Gardien de lui ouvrir. Ce qu'il a rarement fait.

Il décide de lancer une vérification de tous les accès qui ont eu lieu depuis plusieurs jours, de toutes les actions faites. Une boisson chaude à la main, son menton appuyé sur son poing, il lit patiemment les lignes de code au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissent.

**oooooooo**

Un vent soudain se lève, comme une tornade qui bouscule le Maître au moment où il passe d'une section à une autre. Ce n'est pas du vent, bien sûr, ni une tornade, c'est juste l'impression que cela donne.

« On a lancé une vérification. Pourquoi ? »

Il est pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir laissé de traces de son passage. A moins que ce ne soit une vérification automatique. Cela a pu changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu et certaines choses ont été mises en place qui n'y étaient pas auparavant.

Il lutte contre le courant qui devient de plus en plus fort. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal s'il avait sa taille normale, mais là, il sent qu'il ne va pas pouvoir résister. Il est emporté à reculons le long de rayonnages de bibliothèque, qui deviennent des cartons empilés, puis des pots de terre cuite entassés les uns sur les autres. Il essaye de s'accrocher, mais ses mains n'arrivent pas à saisir quoi que ce soit. Et ça va de plus en plus vite !

Le terrain s'incline, il n'y a plus rien autour de lui maintenant. Une section vierge de la Matrice. Il dévale la pente ou plutôt il glisse sur le ventre tandis que l'inclinaison s'accentue. Puis le sol, qui est devenue une paroi verticale, disparait. Il chute dans le vide, un temps infini lui semble-t-il, bien que cela n'ai duré probablement qu'une fraction de seconde. L'atterrissage est rude.

Il se déplie lentement et regarde autour de lui. Il reconnait l'endroit immédiatement. La "Galerie des Monstres" ! Mauvaise pioche !

**oooooooo**

Le technicien pose sa tasse et sourit avec satisfaction. Il a trouvé le problème. Une sorte de donnée parasite semble-t-il. Et il l'a éliminé. Il l'a envoyé dans la "Galerie des Monstres".


	8. Chapitre 8 Carnival of Monsters

**Carnival of Monsters**

Cette partie de la Matrice est mortelle pour l'imprudent qui s'y aventure. Elle contient les codes génétiques de toutes les créatures les plus dangereuses de l'Univers. Ces codes ont la mauvaise habitude de devenir vivants lorsqu'on vient les visiter. Elle est isolée du reste de l'Ordinateur et en sortir est plus difficile encore que d'y entrer.

Le Maître claque des mains deux fois. C'est le signal qu'il a mis au point pour que son corps se réveille sortant sa conscience de la Matrice. Mais ses mains ne produisent aucun son et il est toujours là.

Le ciel gris et bas plane sur un horizon de landes désolées. Un mouvement furtif se produit à la limite de son champ de vision. La terre se soulève à quelques mètres. Un museau crève la surface et éparpille les plantes rases. Il voit des narines entourées de tentacules roses sales. Une bouche presqu'une humaine avec des lèvres bien ourlées, s'ouvre sur une langue pointue qui fouille la végétation. Il recule. Quel que soit son aspect, il sait que cette bête n'a qu'un but : tuer et manger ou peut-être seulement manger, sans tuer auparavant.

Le reste du corps est toujours caché tandis que la langue s'étire et s'oriente vers lui. C'est avec prudence en regardant bien où il va et où il met les pieds qu'il fuit l'animal fouisseur. En essayant d'échapper à celui-là, il peut tomber dans le piège d'un autre.

Le signal n'a pas marché. Cela veut-il dire que son esprit s'est déconnecté de son corps ? C'est un des risques de s'aventurer dans la Matrice trop longtemps sans protection. La perception du temps est très différente ici, mais il a appris à le gérer, tout au moins il avait toujours réussi à le gérer jusqu'à présent.

La langue gagne du terrain et il doit faire face à une autre menace. Un être ailé tombe du ciel juste devant lui. On dirait un ange au visage illuminé d'un sourire bienveillant, mais cet aspect est instable et les traits ravissants deviennent par moment ceux d'un démon aux yeux rouges, à la peau livide et au mufle aplati. Les ailes de plumes blanches laissent place à des ailes de peau hérissés de piquants cornés. Et à travers le scintillement de la robe séraphique on aperçoit un manteau de poils raides couvrant une chair flasque. Ce qui ne change pas, par contre, c'est l'odeur de cadavre que dégage le nouveau venu. Il peut faire illusion seulement si on n'a pas d'odorat !

Le Maître se jette à terre roulant sur le côté pour laisser face à face "l'Ange" et "Le Fouisseur". Les deux créatures s'attaquent l'une l'autre. La langue s'enroule autour de l'Ange qui a perdu complètement son allure angélique et envoie vers le Fouisseur, comme des flèches, les piquants ornant ses ailes.

Il ne s'attarde pas à compter les points. Il s'éloigne du combat le plus vite possible. Il doit absolument quitter cet endroit, mais n'a aucune idée du chemin vers la sortie. Ou il doit absolument se réveiller. Mais ses tentatives répétées pour le faire ont toutes aussi peu de succès que la première.

Pendant que la bataille fait rage derrière lui, devant la lande a repris son apparence tranquille de paysage mort. Trop tranquille. Il avance rapidement, mais avec méfiance, regardant tout autour et au dessus de lui. Se retournant fréquemment, guettant le sol. Le danger peut venir de partout.

La végétation maigrichonne faite de buissons grisâtres et rabougris fait place peu à peu à de l'herbe verte et drue. La lande plate à un vallonnement doux. Même le ciel gris devient bleu. Dans le lointain un moutonnement blanc se rapproche. Moutonnement est bien le mot car ce sont réellement des moutons. Des moutons d'opérette à la laine immaculée taillée en petit nuage parfait autour de pattes bien droites et de têtes innocentes aux grands yeux candides.

Il sait que c'est encore une illusion. Il est dans la galerie des Monstres. Il est certain de ne pas en être sorti. Le troupeau avance. Il ne manque que les faveurs roses attachées autour du cou et la bergère à houlette pour compléter le tableau pastoral. Les moutons forment un arc de cercle autour de lui. Il recommence à fuir avant que le piège ne se referme.

Il ne parcourt qu'une centaine de mètres avant que la prairie ne soit coupée par une falaise. Un à pic vertigineux terminé par des rocs pointus qui donne sur une plage battue par une mer houleuse. Il devine dans les vagues des formes sombres qui nagent le long du littoral. Il est coincé ! La multitude bêlante se rapproche. Et change d'aspect peut à peu. Les petites bouches aux lèvres duveteuses se creusent en trou rond qui grandit, absorbe toute la tête, le cou et le début du corps. Cette nouvelle bouche forme une sorte de vortex rouge de l'épaisseur du torse de ce qui furent des moutons. Plusieurs rangées de dents en ornent l'entrée. Le plus effarant c'est que l'arrière des animaux est resté le même.

Il est dos au vide. Il a le choix entre deux morts : sauter d'une falaise de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut et s'écraser sur des rochers ou se faire dévorer par des créatures moutonneuses à la gueule de requin.

« Je me réveille ! Je me réveille ! » hurle-t-il, le visage et les bras levés au ciel.

La première mâchoire le saisit au moment où il s'apprête à sauter. En deux coups elle l'avale à moitié et les dents s'enfoncent dans son torse et dans son dos dans l'intention manifeste de le trancher en deux.

* * *

Drax* jette un coup d'œil dans la salle de la Matrice. Personne ! Ce n'est guère étonnant à cette heure de la nuit. Il n'est pas là pour quelque chose en particulier. Il furète c'est tout, à son habitude. Fureter est une seconde nature chez lui. Il revient d'un rendez-vous avec une des Dames du Haut Conseil. Pas un rendez-vous galant, oh non ! Un rendez-vous d'affaire.

Il profite du chemin de retour vers sa chambre pour fouiner. Il y a toujours quelque chose à glaner quand on n'a pas les yeux ni les oreilles dans sa poche. Un secret qu'on pourra négocier, un objet qui sera mieux chez lui qu'à trainer n'importe où. N'importe quoi à échanger, vendre, trafiquer.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il a entendu quelque chose. Comme des cris, des cris de douleur, mais assourdis, affaiblis. Ça vient de là, près de la console de commande de la Matrice. Il se baisse et son regard aigu, habitué à repérer la moindre anomalie, remarque un minuscule fil coincé dans un des panneaux. Il tire dessus doucement et arrive à le sortir de quelques centimètres, mais ça se coince à nouveau. Il entend encore un cri, plus faible, des mots. De la pointe de son couteau il fait pression sur le côté du panneau et celui-ci se détache brusquement, tombant au sol.

Drax, qui ne s'étonne pourtant pas de grand-chose, reste bouché bée. A l'intérieur, un tout petit homme, habillé de noir, est allongé sur un morceau de tissu et sa tête est entourée par une version miniature d'un casque de visualisation. C'est de là que provient le fil d'ailleurs. L'homme s'agite et Drax voit, avec encore plus de stupéfaction, sa poitrine s'enfoncer comme si quelque chose appuyait dessus.

Un fouineur sait reconnaitre un autre fouineur. Celui-ci, malgré sa petite taille, a plus d'ambition que lui. Aller farfouiller dans la Matrice, ça c'est téméraire ! C'est même suicidaire semble-t-il. Déconnecter le casque sans précaution est un risque, mais le risque est bien plus grand de ne rien faire. Il arrache le fil, enlève le casque et sort le petit corps qui ne bouge plus.

Ensuite, il prend avant tout la précaution de refermer le panneau. Ne pas laisser de traces, c'est quelque chose qu'on fait automatiquement quand on vit à la marge des lois. A l'aide du tissu, un foulard de femme, il forme un balluchon et emporte sa trouvaille chez lui sans plus attendre. Il sent qu'il a bien gagné sa journée ! Ou plutôt sa nuit.

Rouge. Mal.

Dents. Peur.

Vortex. Impuissance.

Lumière. Douleur.

Voix.

Mal. Mal. Mal.

Une voix. Connue. Il y a longtemps. Un nom. _Ce n'est plus mon nom._

« Kosch ? Koschei ? »

_Ce n'est plus mon nom._

Il est à l'académie. Il a dû se battre parce qu'il a mal aux côtes. Pourquoi est-ce Drax qui l'appelle ? Il n'est pas l'ami de Drax. Il serre les yeux pour ne pas se réveiller. C'est trop tôt. Dormir encore un peu.

Réveiller ! Il faut se réveiller !

_Il faut que je me réveille, sinon je vais mourir !_

Il ouvre les yeux.

Le visage de Drax est tout près, énorme. Mais ce n'est pas Drax, c'est son père. Drax n'a pas ces cheveux clairsemés et ces poches sous les yeux. Drax est un enfant, comme lui.

« Koschei ? T'es bien Kosch s'pas ? »

Il n'est pas à l'académie et il n'est plus un enfant non plus. Comme Drax, qui s'est reculé un peu et qu'il peut mieux voir maintenant.

« Sacrément culotté d'aller dans la Matrice avec ce casque bricolé. Et sacrément culotté de venir ici, sur Gallifrey. Qu'est-ce ki t'est arrivé ? » ajoute-t-il, en faisant avec les mains le geste de quelque chose qui se réduit.

Le Maître s'assoit. Ses vêtements sont humides et collent à sa peau. Il a l'impression de brûler tellement il a chaud. Il veut enlever sa veste, mais quand il défait un bouton, ses mains se tâchent de sang.

« Oui, dit Drax, j'n'ai pas osé toucher. J'vais te donner un coup d'main, mais je préfère que tu l'fasses toi-même. »

La morsure du requin-mouton – tout lui revient maintenant, les requins-moutons et tout le reste, tout ce qui s'est passée dans la Matrice – s'est imprimée réellement sur son corps. Le tissu de ses vêtements est entré dans les plaies quand les dents se sont plantées dans son torse. Le sang a commencé à sécher rendant le déshabillage encore plus difficile.

Les blessures sont plus impressionnantes et douloureuses que réellement graves. Drax a débranché le casque à temps. Les mâchoires ont juste entamées la peau et la chair jusqu'aux côtes, mais n'ont pas cassé celles-ci. Ni atteind les organes en dessous. Il nettoie les plaies et les enduits de colle cicatrisante. Pour le dos il est obligé de s'en remettre à Drax qui pousse en le faisant des petits cris agaçants.

« Ouille ! Houlà ! Houlà là ! »

*Drax est un personnage existant réellement dans la série. C'est un Time Lord renégat que rencontre le Quatrième Docteur dans l'épisode « The Armageddon factor ».


	9. Chapitre 9 Partners in Crime

**Partners in Crime**

Le Maître peut compter sur Drax pour ne pas le dénoncer. A condition qu'il ait quelque chose à y gagner. Mais il n'a rien à lui offrir pour prix de son silence. Tant que Drax ne le saura pas, il est tranquille.

Après une fin de nuit assez pénible où la soif et la fièvre rendent ses tentatives de repos … non reposantes, le bavardage de Drax est la dernière chose dont il a envie.

Finalement, à la troisième fois où il l'entend dire « courageux à toi d'être venu sur Gallifrey », il fini par lui en demander la raison. Certes il n'est pas vraiment le bienvenu ici, il le sait, mais la façon de Drax de dire cette phrase est plutôt bizarre.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ?

– De quoi ?

– Ils ont décidés d'en finir avec toi. Un procès a eu lieu, il y a quelques jours. Tu as été condamné à mort, par contumace bien entendu. Si on te trouve, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, ton dernier sale quart d'heure. »

La façon d'exécuter un condamné sur Gallifrey n'a rien de rapide et indolore. Le corps, chacune des cellules du corps, est éparpillé dans l'espace et le temps. L'esprit reste conscient de ce qui lui arrive encore quelques minutes, et ça fait mal, très mal. Puis il s'éparpille à son tour. C'est parait-il la sensation la plus horrible qu'on puisse imaginer, sentir sa conscience se diviser toujours et toujours en milliard de mini morceaux de conscience jusqu'à disparaitre.

Il n'est pas lâche et affronter le danger ne lui fait pas peur. Ou plutôt sa peur lui sert de stimulus pour se battre. Mais ça, c'est … il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressent. Il se rend compte qu'il commence à trembler malgré lui.

« Je suppose qu'il y a une récompense pour celui qui me livre.

– Assez coquette, répond Drax, avec un clin d'œil.

– Alors qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu sentimental !

– Je pense que j'ai plus à y gagner. Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir des réserves quelque part. Je te connais, tu planifies toujours tout, y compris la possibilité de temps de vaches maigres. »

**oooooooo**

L'arrivée sur Gallifrey avait été houleuse. Pendant plusieurs heures chacun avait parlé un langage différent et ne comprenait pas ce que disait l'autre. Finalement, le malentendu s'était dissipé. Le Docteur n'était pas venu volontairement sur Gallifrey et les Time Lords ne l'avaient pas fait venir non plus. C'était quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre qui s'en était chargé. On avait préféré laisser la question de savoir "qui" ou "quoi" de côté pour l'instant.

Ils avaient été pris dans un tourbillon de mondanités, Tegan et lui. Difficile de refuser. Il avait dû revêtir la robe avec la grande collerette. Tegan l'avait félicité pour sa prestance.

« Ca vous va bien Docteur, vous êtes magnifique là dedans. Vous feriez un excellent Président.

– Je SUIS Président, mais chut, on n'en parle pas, d'accord ? »

Enfin, ils avaient regagné la suite qu'on leur avait attribuée et le Docteur avait pu réfléchir au pourquoi de leur arrivée ici.

C'est peut-être le TARDIS qui a fait des siennes. Mais ce n'est pas les manières habituelles de la vieille fille. Là, il a vraiment eu l'impression que quelqu'un dirigeait la machine. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne, à part les Time Lords, capable de faire ça. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

N'est-ce pas possible, vraiment ?

Il faut qu'il vérifie quelque chose. Tandis que Tegan profite du confort du petit appartement, il se dirige vers la salle de la Matrice. En tant que Président, il y a accès quand il veut. Ce qu'il veut surtout c'est interroger le technicien de base. Celui qui a un contact quotidien avec l'Ordinateur et qui sait, mieux que les grands Pontes, ce qui se passe.

« Pas eu de souci dernièrement, monsieur heu … ?

– Teruss, monsieur le Président.

– Appelez-moi Docteur, voulez vous ? Donc, Teruss, rien d'anormal ? »

Le technicien hésite. L'anomalie était vraiment minuscule, à peine perceptible et a été éliminée facilement. Est-ce la peine d'en parler ? Le regard du Président est franc et direct. Et affuté. Il a déjà vu que quelque chose s'était passé.

« Trois fois rien, monsieur le …, heu … Docteur. Une donnée parasite. Je l'ai envoyé dans la Galerie des Monstres. Ils se sont chargés d'elle.

– Vous permettez, demande le Docteur, en faisant un geste vers la console ?

– Bien sûr, mons … Docteur, répond Teruss, je vais prendre une pause. »

Le Docteur ne sait pas trop ce qu'il cherche, aussi il regarde un peu partout. En se penchant pour regarder le dessous de la console, il aperçoit une tache brune en dessous d'un des panneaux qui ferment l'accès aux circuits. Le plus curieux c'est que cette tache s'arrête exactement au panneau, comme si celui-ci n'était pas en place lorsqu'elle s'est formée.

Sortant un petit couteau d'une de ses vastes poches, il fait pression sur le côté et le panneau tombe facilement, trop facilement. Accroupi il regarde à l'intérieur et en sort un casque de visualisation miniature.

Il avait raison, une seule personne est capable de prendre la main sur le TARDIS. Une personne qui fait quarante centimètres de haut actuellement et qui a fabriqué cet objet pour entrer dans la Matrice. La donnée parasite. Qui a été envoyée dans la Galerie des Monstres et s'en est sortie apparemment. Mais pas indemne. Il y a d'autres taches brunes sur le sol. Il en frotte une et la goutte. Du sang, comme il le soupçonnait.

* * *

« Il est blessé quelque part, ici même ! Il a besoin d'aide, il faut le retrouver, Docteur !

– Tegan, pour l'amour du Temps, cesse de le voir toujours comme un bébé de huit mois ! Bien sûr qu'il faut le retrouver, mais c'est surtout pour l'enfermer à nouveau, l'empêcher de nuire. »

Le Docteur n'a pas tout dit à Tegan et ce qu'il vient d'apprendre lui pose un cas de conscience "cornélien", comme diraient les humains.

Le Maître a été condamné à mort dans un procès tout récemment. S'il le trouve, son devoir de Président, de citoyen même, est de le livrer à la justice de Gallifrey. Mais il répugne à le faire.

Certes il le mérite, mille fois même. Mais déjà, par principe, le Docteur est contre la peine de mort. Et puis il sait comment se passent les exécutions – il n'y en a pas eu depuis quelques milliers d'années, mais la description de leur déroulement est toujours enseignée à l'académie – et il ne souhaite un tel sort à personne, même à son pire ennemi.

**oooooooo**

Le Maître a affirmé à Drax qu'en effet il a des cachettes un peu partout avec plein d'objets précieux à l'intérieur. C'est totalement faux, mais il doit gagner du temps. Il doit surtout faire ce pour quoi il est venu ici, prenant des risques plus grands que ce qu'il pensait : redevenir un homme d'un mètre soixante quinze et non de quarante ridicules petits centimètres.

Il n'a pas eu le temps d'accumuler toutes les connaissances nécessaires, mais il y a réfléchit et il doit pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ce qu'il sait déjà. Il a besoin de l'accès à un laboratoire et de quelqu'un d'une taille normale pour certaines manipulations. Drax n'est pas le meilleur assistant rêvé, mais c'est le seul disponible. Et utiliser le laboratoire de son TARDIS est plus sûr que ceux de la Citadelle.

Ils ont négocié le déroulement des opérations. Une négociation difficile. Drax est aveuglé par son avidité et a gobé d'autant plus facilement l'histoire des cachettes secrètes que c'est de lui que vient l'idée, mais ça ne le rend pas pour autant stupide. Il veut des garanties comme quoi il ne va pas faire tout ça pour rien. Il aurait donc souhaité aller d'abord ramasser une partie du butin.

Le Maître a eu du mal à le convaincre que l'aider à retrouver sa taille était plus urgent et faciliterait la suite. Il ne tient pas à rester sur Gallifrey plus que nécessaire, mais c'est là qu'il pourra trouver ce qu'il lui faut. Le laboratoire de Drax est dans un désordre indescriptible et tout est vieux et en mauvais état. Il ne sert manifestement jamais.

Son argument décisif a fini par fonctionner : « Tu auras toujours l'argent de la récompense si quelque chose va de travers. »

Une curieuse question lui trotte dans la tête depuis qu'il sait qu'il est requis ici pour être dispersé aux quatre vents de l'Univers : s'il est pris avant de retrouver sa taille, est-ce qu'on prendra le temps et la peine de lui redonner une dimension plus digne d'un homme pour l'exécuter ou bien mourra-t-il avec cette ridicule allure de marionnette ?

* * *

Le seul intérêt de Drax en tant qu'assistant, c'est qu'il est capable de trouver absolument tout ce dont il a eu besoin dans un délai extraordinairement court. Pour le reste il se révèle exécrable. Peu habile, peu patient, aucune intelligence scientifique. Il doit presque tout faire lui-même.

La machine est prête. Il revérifie tout encore une fois. Elle va reconstituer le nombre normal de ses cellules. Ce qu'il a appelé "la soupe primitive" bouillonne dans un ballon de verre. Un mélange de tout ce qui compose la vie. Il en a profité pour rajouter ce qui pourrait donner à ce corps humain un peu des avantages de celui des Time Lords. Une plus grande résistance au vieillissement par exemple. Mais il ne peut pas faire plus, ce corps ne le supporterait pas.

Il doit planter lui-même les aiguilles dans les veines de ses bras et de son cou. Drax est à peine capable de lui tenir un miroir pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il fait.

« N'interrompt pas le procédé et fait en sorte que personne ne l'interrompe. Ah, et je pense que ça va faire très mal, donc pas de panique si je crie un peu. »

Un peu !

Drax fini par fuir la pièce, ferme la porte et se bouche les oreilles. Un animal qu'on dépèce vivant ne produirait pas des sons aussi horribles. Normalement il devrait rester à surveiller que tout se passe bien, mais … non, ça n'est pas possible !

Un bruit d'explosion lui parvient de l'intérieur et simultanément le cri cesse.

**oooooooo**

La veille, tandis qu'il se procurait les derniers ingrédients demandé par le Maître, Drax a fait une rencontre dont il se serait bien passé. Il sait que le Docteur est là bien sûr, mais il a réussi à l'éviter jusqu'à présent. Non qu'il ait quelque chose à redouter de lui, mais le Maître lui a demandé de ne pas se faire voir du Docteur. Cela fait parti de leur contrat.

« Tiens Drax, je pensais que tu n'étais pas en odeur de sainteté sur Gallifrey.

– Certaines personnes ont parfois besoin de gens comme moi, a répondu Drax vaguement, en faisant un sourire contraint. Tu permets, ajoute-t-il aussitôt, je suis déjà en retard. Mademoiselle, désolé d'être un peu grossier et de fuir alors que j'ai à peine fait votre connaissance. »

Le Docteur l'a regardé partir. Curieux comportement. Il est plutôt du genre bavard d'habitude et être en retard ne l'a jamais dérangé.

« Ce gars là a quelque chose d'étrange sur le feu et ne veut pas que je le sache. »

Tegan a demandé :

« Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec …

– Possible. Je crois que je vais surveiller un peu ses allées-venues. »

**oooooooo**

Il s'est procuré une clef universelle pour ouvrir tous les TARDIS. En tant que Président, il en a le droit. Maintenant il hésite un peu devant celui de Drax. Cette violation n'est pas dans sa manière de faire. Mais il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel. Les déplacements du Time Lord renégat, ce dernier jour, lui ont paru encore plus suspects que son comportement lorsqu'il l'a rencontré.

Ils ont fini par entrer et ce qui les accueille glace le sang. Un hurlement de bête à l'agonie, assez lointain, mais parfaitement distinct. Puis une explosion et le cri s'interrompt.

Ils se précipitent vers la source de ce tapage, quand ils sont bousculés par un Drax en pleine panique.

« Drax, crie le Docteur, c'est où ?

– Labo ! » se contente de répondre le fuyard en sortant et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le laboratoire est plein de fumée et une odeur de chair brûlée les prend au nez.

* * *

Toussant, agitant les bras pour dissiper la fumée, Tegan et le Docteur entrent dans la pièce. Le bourdonnement d'un appareil est le seul bruit qu'on entend. Par précaution et sans savoir encore ce que ça représente, le Docteur débranche un gros fil qui court à leurs pieds. Le bourdonnement se tait.

Sur le sol des bouts de verre arrondis baignent dans une flaque d'un liquide gélatineux brun clair. Un appareil à la fois sophistiqué et fait à la hâte occupe une partie dégagée du laboratoire par ailleurs encombré de vieilles machines obsolètes et couvertes de poussière. Attaché au milieu de l'engin, ils reconnaissent celui qu'ils cherchent. Il ne fait plus quarante centimètres, mais n'a pas pour autant la taille d'un homme adulte. Il n'a même pas atteint le mètre.

« Il n'a pas assez grandi parce qu'il n'a pas mangé toute sa soupe, dit le Docteur en montrant la bouillie par terre.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, Docteur. Enlevez-le de là. »

Il commence par ôter les aiguilles. C'est là que la chair a brûlé. L'appareil continuant à fonctionner, alors que le ballon qui l'alimentait avait explosé, il y a eu surchauffe. Quatre brûlures rondes qui commencent à se boursouffler ornent les deux bras et le cou. Puis il l'examine avant de le dégager de ses liens.

« Ca ira, dit-il, il a encore eu de la chance. »

D'ailleurs, il commence à remuer.

« Docteur ? »

La voix est un peu pâteuse.

« Où est Drax ?

– Parti en courant. Il a toujours craint ce genre de chose, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait demander des services de cette nature.

– C'était la seule personne pouvant m'aider dans les parages, grogne le Maître.

– Ramenons-le à la maison, suggère Tegan. »

Elle veut parler du TARDIS, bien sûr, le leur, celui du Docteur.

« Je crains qu'il n'y ait un problème pour se balader avec lui au milieu de la Citadelle. »

Puis il ajoute en se tournant vers le petit homme :

« Tu sais ? Drax t'a dit ?

– Oui, répond le Maître. »

Il regarde d'un air dégouté le désastre autour de lui.

« Je lui avais dit de surveiller la température du ballon, bon sang ! Même ça, il n'en a pas été capable ! Combien, ajoute-t-il ?

– Je dirais 80 cm, 90 au plus. »

Il marmonne quelques mots.

« J'aime autant que Tegan n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire. »

Mais celle-ci revient sur les phrases qui viennent d'être prononcées un peu plus tôt.

« Où est le problème et qu'est-ce que Drax lui a dit ? »

Le Docteur explique alors : le procès, la condamnation à mort.

« Et vous allez le …

– Le livrer à la justice ? Ce serait mon devoir de citoyen et plus encore de Président. Mais voila, je suis contre la peine de mort. Et puis il est temps de quitter Gallifrey. La pompe présidentielle et les courbettes de tout le monde commencent à m'agacer.

– Mon sac ! s'écrie Tegan.

– Ton sac, s'étonne le Docteur, de quoi parles-tu ?

– Mon sac de voyage. Pour le ramener inaperçu jusqu'à votre TARDIS, Docteur.

– Je ne veux pas revenir avec vous ! s'insurge le Maître. »

Il se redresse de sa position semi-allongée, toujours au milieu de sa machine et commence à vouloir partir. Mais il patine dans la soupe qui s'étale en grosse flaque sur son chemin.

Le Docteur le rattrape par le devant de sa chemise, lui évitant de tomber dans les bouts de verre. Il se soulève jusqu'à son visage et le secoue.

« TU-N'AS-PAS-LE-CHOIX, lui dit-il, les dents serrées. »

Tegan ne l'a jamais vu si en colère, lui qui perd rarement son sang froid. Ses yeux bleus lancent des éclairs et il est devenu blême, presque aussi blanc que sa chemise.

Il continue à le secouer :

« On a passé DES JOURS à te chercher alors que TU étais déjà dans le TARDIS que TU as détourné pour venir ici faire ta petite bricole !

Tu échappes à la mort parce que JE ne te dénonce pas ! Et Tegan propose de te faire sortir discrètement d'ici pour que TU survives. Alors ferme ton clapet et tiens toi tranquille !

Va chercher ton sac Tegan, je m'occupe de lui. Et ne traine pas. Le choc passé, Drax va finir par se rendre compte qu'il peut toujours avoir l'argent de la récompense et revenir ici voir si la marchandise est encore en bon état. »


	10. Chapitre 10 Closing Time

**Closing Time**

Roulé en boule, le Maître grince des dents de rage tandis qu'il est trimballé dans le sac de voyage de Tegan. Le sac est porté sans ménagement par le Docteur qui semble avoir tendance à le cogner facilement un peu partout. De plus ses brûlures lui font un mal de chien. Il n'y avait rien dans le TARDIS de Drax pour le soigner.

Ils sont souvent arrêtés par divers Time Lords pour un bout de conversation. Et le Docteur semble se complaire au mélange de flatterie et de ragots que distillent ses courtisans. Le Maître le soupçonne de le faire exprès pour prolonger sa situation humiliante. Il entend Tegan chuchoter :

« Dépêchons nous Docteur !

– Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de vouloir m'en aller. Si quelqu'un comprend que nous souhaitons partir, ils vont essayer de me retenir.

– C'est la fuite la plus lente que j'ai jamais vu, reprend-elle ! »

Enfin, le ronronnement discret de la machine lui apprend qu'ils sont arrivés.

C'est Tegan qui ouvre le sac. Il est dans une grande chambre meublée de façon assez spartiate. Bien entendu, ils ne peuvent plus le remettre dans la cage à Maître, il est trop grand maintenant. Une secousse lui apprend que le TARDIS est parti de Gallifrey.

Quelques minutes plus tard le Docteur apparait, le visage toujours empreint de colère et soigne ses brûlures sans un mot. Puis ils le laissent seul.

Quelques minutes à parcourir les couloirs aux alentours de la pièce lui apprennent ce dont il se doutait déjà : il est enfermé dans une boucle qui le ramènera toujours à celle-ci. Impossible d'aller ailleurs. Une chambre, une salle de bain, quelques dizaines de mètres de couloirs, c'est tout son domaine.

**oooooooo**

« Ca fait trois jours qu'il n'a rien mangé. »

Tegan pose le plateau dans la cuisine. Tout en mâchonnant une banane, le Docteur regarde les assiettes où la nourriture est intacte.

« Il essaye de te manipuler. Je le connais, il ne se laissera pas mourir de faim. »

Puis il ajoute :

« Je ne comprend pas ton indulgence et ta sollicitude. Il t'a fait du mal pourtant. Son passage sous forme de bébé a trop réveillé l'instinct maternel en toi. Il l'a compris et il tente d'en tirer parti. »

**oooooooo**

Elle ramasse le bol de thé, froid et qui n'a pas été touché non plus. Sur le lit, elle ne voit que le dos du prisonnier qui n'a pas bougé de sa position depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Curieusement, son inquiétude du début a fait place à la colère et elle pense : _tu ne m'auras pas !_

« Tegan ? »

En quelques enjambées, elle contourne le lit et s'accroupit face à lui. « Tu ne m'auras pas », oui, bien sûr ! Mais dès qu'il l'appelle, elle accourt ! Il lui demande simplement :

« Tu peux dire au Docteur de venir ?

S'il te plait. »

Il a ajouté ces derniers mots alors qu'elle est déjà à la porte.

**oooooooo**

« IL VEUT QUOI ? »

Tegan est abasourdie. Elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

« Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour survivre et là, il vous demande de … »

Elle n'arrive pas à prononcer les mots et sent un picotement dans ses yeux.

« Il a raison, c'est la meilleure solution. Mieux pour tout le monde, même pour lui.

– Vous allez vraiment le faire ? »

Le Docteur passe la main sur son visage. Il éprouve tout à coup une grande lassitude. Ses centaines d'années pèsent soudain sur ses épaules, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti vieux jusqu'à présent.

« Je n'en ais pas envie, crois moi ! Mais je le ferais. »

* * *

Le Maître n'a pas eu beaucoup de mal à jouer le désespoir. C'est presque ce qu'il ressent, ça n'a donc pas été difficile de se pousser un peu plus dans ce sens. Coincé dans ce corps de quatre-vingt centimètres, coincé dans une partie réduite du TARDIS, avec devant lui la perspective d'une vie de captivité, il avait eu le choix entre devenir enragé ou désespéré. Le désespoir servira mieux son plan.

Il faut qu'il se débarrasse de ce corps qui a déjà subit trop d'avanies et commence à se fatiguer. Il faut qu'il se libère du joug du Docteur. Il y a une solution, mais elle implique de mourir. Ou plutôt de faire mourir son être de chair. Dans l'état intermédiaire entre la vie et la mort, il sera à même de se projeter dans l'âme du TARDIS. Et de là, il pourra investir un nouveau corps.

Il a d'abord pensé à prendre celui de Tegan. Elle est jeune, vigoureuse, en bonne santé. Mais il n'a pas envie de se retrouver dans un corps de femme. Quant au Docteur, inutile d'y penser. Son esprit est beaucoup trop fort, la lutte qui s'ensuivrait pourrait les tuer tous deux.

Il a joué quelques jours la comédie de celui qui se laisse mourir de faim. Un inconfort pas très grave par rapport à l'enjeu. Puis quand il a senti les deux crétins assez mûrs, il a fait son regard de chien battu pour demander au Docteur de l'aider à en finir. Et il a eu, comme un bonus, la satisfaction de voir le choc de cette requête dans les yeux de son ennemi.

**oooooooo**

Tegan a refusé d'être là quand « ça » arriverait. Alors elle est sortie. Le TARDIS est garé sur Terre, où le Docteur l'a ramené. A Londres, dans une petite rue. Comme si venir sur cette planète qu'il aime particulièrement et dans cette ville qui lui est chère, allait rendre sa tache moins difficile. Il était d'une humeur massacrante depuis leur fuite. Maintenant c'est pire, il a le visage inexpressif, pendant qu'il s'active à préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour … faire ce qu'il a à faire.

« Tu es sûr, questionne-t-il une dernière fois ?

– Absolument sûr. »

La réponse est sans ambigüité.

Il se répète sans cesse que c'est mieux ainsi, qu'il mérite amplement la mort. Que celle-ci, en plus, sera infiniment plus douce que celle qui l'attendait sur Gallifrey. Que c'est lui qui l'a supplié de le faire. Qu'au moins il ne fera plus de mal à personne … que … que … il y a des milliers de bonnes raisons. Il ne fait pas entrer, dans toutes ces bonnes raison, le fait que le Maître a essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de le tuer. Il aurait l'air de vouloir se venger, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Alors pourquoi continue-t-il à se sentir si mal tandis qu'il enfonce l'aiguille dans la veine ?

Tegan entre brusquement dans la pièce. Elle a le visage rouge d'avoir couru. Au dernier moment elle a changé d'avis. Elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi. Agenouillée près du lit, elle serre la petite main dans les siennes.

Le Docteur pousse sur le piston de la seringue.

**oooooooo**

Investir l'âme du TARDIS n'a pas été difficile. La "vieille fille", comme l'appelle le Docteur, ne s'y attendait pas et, malgré une petite résistance, il a pu s'y implanter sans problèmes. Il y a quand même eu un instant de flottement pendant que son corps mourait et il a cru un moment qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Maintenant il est en sécurité. L'intérieur d'un TARDIS, ce n'est pas comme l'intérieur de la Matrice. Rien ne peut le blesser. Il faut juste éviter le lien avec l'Œil de l'Harmonie, le Vortex du Temps. Sa dernière expérience avec le Vortex du Temps remonte à bien longtemps, mais le souvenir en est toujours vivace et douloureux.

Il n'a plus qu'à attendre que se présente une occasion. Un corps qui lui convienne. Il peut avoir beaucoup de patience quand il le faut.


	11. Chapitre 11 The Lodger

**The Lodger**

Lentement, insensiblement, avec la persévérance de l'eau qui use une pierre goutte à goutte, le TARDIS l'a refoulé peu à peu dans des zones où il ne peut plus nuire. Cela a été si progressif qu'il ne s'en est aperçu que trop tard.

La première fois qu'il a tenté une action sans succès, il a d'abord cru qu'il s'y était mal pris. Puis il lui a fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Un nombre grandissant d'actions lui sont interdites. Il ne peut plus se promener à sa guise dans l'âme de la vieille fille. Elle l'entoure d'un réseau subtil, mais efficace qui le limite dans ses mouvements.

Au début, il s'était amusé à envoyer la machine dans des lieux absurdes ou dangereux. Pas trop tout de même, il ne voulait pas se mettre en danger lui-même. Non, juste assez pour que le Docteur se retrouve face à des situations rocambolesques. Il maîtrisait parfaitement l'engin qui ne semblait jamais lui résister.

Mais la vieille machine obsolète a des ressources insoupçonnées. Elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'il n'y parait.

Maintenant il commence à se demander si elle ne va pas le pousser dans le Vortex. Il tente de reprendre l'avantage, mais c'est comme vouloir se battre avec un bloc de gelée. Elle cède sous ses attaques, mais se referme derrière lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est là, il ne se sent plus en sécurité.

Il a toujours traité les TARDIS comme des objets utilitaires. Il a usé de la sienne pour récupérer le corps de Tremas*, de la même façon qu'il compte utiliser celle-ci pour voler un autre corps. Seulement il n'était resté que quelques minutes dans l'âme de son TARDIS. Il est ici depuis bien plus longtemps, quoique le temps ne veuille pas dire grand-chose à l'intérieur des vaisseaux spatio-temporel. Du moins il n'a pas la même façon de s'écouler. Ou de ne pas s'écouler, d'ailleurs.

Tant pis, il n'a plus le choix. Le seul corps disponible est celui de Tegan. Il s'en contentera. Il a connu pire.

**oooooooo**

Tegan se réveille brusquement et s'assoit sur son lit. Elle halète, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Elle vient de faire un rêve effrayant et triste en même temps. Elle a rêvé que le Maître voulait entrer dans sa tête. Il ouvrait son crâne par le haut au niveau de la fontanelle et essayait de sortir son cerveau pour se mettre à sa place. Mais une entité qu'elle n'a pas identifié, l'en arrachait et le projetait en l'air vers un effroyable tourbillon. Ce qui l'a réveillée, c'est le cri terrible qu'il a poussé.

Elle frissonne, la gorge serrée, au bord des larmes. Ce rêve prouve qu'elle n'a pas encore digéré cette mort. Mais elle le savait déjà. Toutes leurs aventures depuis ont eu un goût un peu amer.

Ils avaient envoyé le petit corps et la cage à Maître dans le soleil. Le Docteur avait fait disparaitre la chambre où « ça » s'était passé. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Aucune allusion à la personne ou à l'évènement. Ou même aux évènements qui avaient eu lieu pendant qu'il était là. Un blanc dans leurs vies.

**oooooooo**

Elle l'a retenu ! Le TARDIS l'a retenu ! Elle l'a empêché de s'introduire dans le cerveau de Tegan et de prendre sa place. Elle l'a même poussé vers le Vortex. Il a réussi à éviter la chute de justesse. Il se terre dans des régions profondes où il ne peut plus voir, ni faire grand-chose. Les très anciens souvenirs de la machine. Avant sa rencontre avec le Docteur. Un endroit gris et monotone, ennuyeux.

Dès qu'il essaye d'en sortir, elle l'entraine vers le Vortex. Il doit reculer et se cacher à nouveau. C'est absurde ! Il est en prison de façon pire encore que lorsqu'il était dans la partie habitable de la machine. Qu'est-ce qui lui donne cette force, cette capacité à le contrer ? Il soupçonne que cela à quelque chose à voir avec le Docteur et leur relation si particulière.

Chaque Time Lord a une liaison plus ou moins symbiotique avec son TARDIS, mais entre le Docteur et la vieille fille, c'est presque un rapport amoureux. S'en est-il assez moqué d'ailleurs de l'amour du Docteur pour son tas de débris ! Un modèle déjà périmé mille ans avant leur naissance, qui fonctionne mal trois fois sur quatre, avec un circuit caméléon coincé dans une forme grotesque. Et c'est ÇA qui arrive à le retenir dans ce lieu sinistre !

*Père de Nyssa, une des compagnes du Docteur.

* * *

Le Maître parcourt les vieux souvenirs de la machine, plus par ennui que par véritable intérêt. Et il découvre des choses étonnantes.

Ce n'est pas un type 40 en fait. C'est un type « amélioré » 40. En réalité le modèle est bien plus ancien. C'est un type 001. Un des tout premiers TARDIS, peut-être même le premier. Il trouve des images de Gallifrey alors que la Citadelle actuelle n'était pas encore construite. Un édifice presque préhistorique s'élevait à sa place. Massif et rebutant. Une vraie forteresse de guerre.

Il voit les visages des divers Time Lords qui ont possédé l'engin. Certains qu'il reconnait parce qu'on les trouve dans les livres d'histoire. Des visages rudes, des vêtements faits pour protéger du froid et des coups de poignards. Les Time Lords n'étaient pas alors ces mollusques encroutés dans leur Citadelle, mais des guerriers. Les premiers voyages dans le Temps et l'Espace n'étaient pas des voyages d'agrément, ni des voyages d'étude. Les TARDIS étaient des vaisseaux de guerre. La plupart des autres propriétaires lui sont inconnus.

Elle a commencé par des personnalités prestigieuses, puis de moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu'elle vieillissait. Un nouveau départ après la mise à jour en type 40, puis la dégringolade à nouveau.

Et la mise au rebut parmi d'autres antiquités.

Il voit des salles de contrôles tout en fer boulonné. D'autres en cuivre avec des planchers en parquet ciré. D'autres encore en bois et cuir. Un – ou une – Time Lord fantaisiste ou seulement affecté d'un abominable mauvais goût avait opté pour une décoration fausse fourrure rose et pompons violets. Les divers instruments de navigation faisaient alors un bruit de klaxon chaque fois qu'on les actionnait.

Par contre, il ne peut pas accéder aux souvenirs à partir du moment où elle a été volée par le Docteur. Sauf un seul. Ce n'est pas le Docteur qui l'a volé, c'est elle qui l'a choisi. Il se demande quel est son but pour lui montrer ça. Simplement de lui dire qu'elle ne le laissera jamais faire du mal au Docteur ou à ses compagnons tant qu'il sera en son pouvoir ?

Toujours par ennui et parce qu'il ne supporte pas ce qui ne marche pas correctement, il commence à faire des petites réparations. Là où il peut accéder et ce qu'il est possible de faire à un esprit désincarné. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose en fait. Il est vite limité.

Sauf que … au bout de quelques jours … c'est comme s'il avait à nouveau des mains. En tout cas, il peut agir de façon matérielle. Il s'active avec soulagement. Enfin, il s'occupe et cesse de s'ennuyer.

**oooooooo**

« C'est marrant, le concentrateur d'énergies – là le Docteur place un certain nombre de mots que Tegan ne cherche même pas à comprendre – marche à nouveau. Je me suis toujours débrouillé sans, il n'a rien d'essentiel, mais c'est vrai que c'est mieux avec. »

Dans les jours qui suivent le nombre de petites fonctions qui ne marchaient pas ou mal et se remettent tout à coup à fonctionner convenablement, se multiplient.

Ca commence à devenir … vraiment bizarre.

« Docteur, est-ce normal que les couloirs du TARDIS soient devenus sombres et qu'ils s'éclairent progressivement quand j'avance ?

– Tiens, ça aussi, ça marche à nouveau ? »

**oooooooo**

"Pour voir", le Maître fait une petite tentative de sabotage.

Et se retrouve suspendu au dessus du Vortex à hurler d'épouvante !

Sa peur est d'autant plus grande qu'elle date de l'enfance, le moment où toutes les terreurs s'impriment dans l'esprit avec une grande intensité. N'ayant pas d'yeux corporels, il ne peut même pas fermer les paupières pour ne pas voir. Il crie :

« Pardon, je ne le ferais plus ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je t'en prie ! »

Elle l'a relâché et à nouveau enfermé dans le monde gris des vieux souvenirs, dont il commençait à pouvoir sortir. Il lui faut plusieurs heures, ou l'équivalent dans ce monde sans temps mesurable, pour se calmer et arriver à penser à nouveau rationnellement.

Il n'imaginait même pas qu'un TARDIS soit capable de faire ça ! Il a l'impression que ces modèles anciens sont plus complexes que les plus récents. Ou plutôt, plus "vivants".

Les nouveaux modèles sont plein de fonctionnalités. Ils sont plus mécaniques. Ce sont plus des "choses", que des "êtres". Sa relation avec le Docteur a sans doute encore augmenté cet aspect chez la vieille fille.

En fait, si elle ne l'a pas déjà jeté dans la gueule du Temps, c'est parce qu'elle ne l'a pas voulu. Elle aurait pu le faire à tout moment, dès qu'elle a su le contenir dans son réseau d'interdictions.

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Docteur ? »

Tegan trouve le Docteur les sourcils froncés face à un petit écran qu'elle a toujours vu éteint et qui est maintenant éclairé. Des symboles inconnus défilent sur un fond bleu clair. Il tient à la main une feuille de papier avec une sorte de liste écrite dessus. Il y rajoute une ligne.

« Non, au contraire, tout va bien. Trop bien même. »

Il lui tend la feuille comme si c'était la réponse évidente. Tout ce qu'elle y voit n'a aucun sens pour elle, même pas le but de cette liste.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, dit-elle, en lui rendant son papier ?

– C'est tout ce qui marche à nouveau depuis quelques temps. Et tu vois, il y a une progression. »

Elle ne voit pas du tout, mais elle lui fait confiance.

« J'ai tout mis dans l'ordre des réparations. Au début c'étaient des petites fonctions sans importances, du genre qui te facilite la vie, sans avoir rien d'essentiel. Après, ces deux ou trois là, c'était déjà un peu plus intéressant. Mais ça … »

Il montre l'écran.

« Ca, c'est vraiment bien que ça marche à nouveau. »

Il se lance dans des explications qui laissent Tegan perplexe.

« Excusez moi, Docteur, mais je n'ai rien compris.

– Cela va me permettre de diriger le TARDIS au centimètre et à la minute près. Tout ce que tu vois sur cet écran, c'est l'état du Vortex à tout instant. Je sais maintenant exactement où nous sommes et quand nous sommes à tout moment.

– Oui, dit Tegan, j'avais remarqué que c'était parfois un peu confus. Et qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète là dedans, ajoute-t-elle ?

– QUI fait ces réparations ?

– C'est peut-être le TARDIS qui se répare elle-même.

– Possible, mais j'en doute. Si elle était capable de le faire, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Non, ça date de peu de temps après que … »

Il se tait. Evoquer ce moment qui les a choqués tous les deux, lui est difficile. Et il sait que ce sera encore plus difficile pour elle. Mais elle n'est pas du genre à laisser les phrases en suspend.

« Ça date de quand ?

– Sans importance », répond-il, avec le geste de chasser un insecte importun.

Il ne dira rien d'autre.

Tegan n'est pas bête. Il n'y a qu'un évènement dont ils ne veulent parler ni l'un ni l'autre. Cela lui rappelle son rêve qu'elle n'a jamais raconté au Docteur. Et qui parfois revient la hanter.

**oooooooo**

Pendant la réparation du lien vers l'écran qui permet de visualiser l'état du Vortex, le Maître avait dû s'en approcher. C'était difficile et ses vieilles peurs resurgissaient, alimentées par sa récente expérience. Mais un écran opaque s'était matérialisé entre lui et le trou tourbillonnant, masquant la vue effrayante et lui rendant la tâche plus aisée.

D'une certaine manière la vieille fille prenait soin de lui, ou plutôt de son "dépanneur", car il doutait qu'elle eu une quelconque sollicitude envers sa personne.

Puis il s'était attaqué à la réparation du circuit caméléon. Il y avait un sacré fouillis là dedans ! Beaucoup trop de désordre pour une simple panne. Comme un sabotage volontaire. Cela lui avait pris du temps et toute son habileté intellectuelle et "manuelle". Mais il avait eu la satisfaction de voir – car il peut voir maintenant, même s'il ne peut toujours pas accéder à tout – l'engin se transformer brièvement en gros arbre au milieu d'une forêt.

Enfin débarrassé de cette forme grotesque !

**oooooooo**

Tegan et le Docteur sont sortis du TARDIS dans la ville d'Ankh, sur la planète Disc-World, pour rendre visite à un vieil ami du Docteur, le Duc d'Ankh, plus connu sous le nom de Samuel Vimaire.*

Lorsqu'il se tourne pour fermer le vaisseau, il a surprise de découvrir que le circuit caméléon fonctionne à nouveau puisque, au lieu de garder son allure de cabine téléphonique bleue qu'il affectionne tant, elle a pris l'aspect d'une petite maison branlante au milieu de toutes les autres petites maisons branlantes de la rue.

« Non, ça c'est trop, s'exclame-t-il !

– Où est le TARDIS, Docteur, s'inquiète Tegan?

– Elle est là, lui répond-il, en lui montrant la maisonnette. "Il" a réparé le circuit caméléon.

– Allez-vous me dire à qui vous pensez, Docteur, lorsque vous dites "il". Je suis sûre que vous avez quelqu'un de précis en tête.

– Plus tard, répond le Docteur. »

Ce qui pour lui signifie, en fait « jamais ».

Mais quand ils reviennent de leur visite, la boite bleue est à nouveau là et le Docteur sourit en donnant une petite tape amicale sur le côté de la porte en entrant. « Bonne fille, dit-il ! »

**oooooooo**

« J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire et tu ne me laisses pas accéder au reste. Et, d'accord, j'ai compris, pour le circuit caméléon ! »

Puis il rajoute en grommelant :

« Tout ce boulot pour rien ! »

Il lui parle, plutôt comme on se parle à soi même quand on est seul trop longtemps, qu'en espérant une réponse. Il n'y a jamais de réponse bien sûr. Du moins pas directement. Il ajoute :

« Si tu me trouvais un corps qui me convienne que je puisse partir d'ici ? Tu ne m'aimes pas et moi non plus je ne t'apprécie pas, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. »

Il s'ennuie à nouveau. Toujours limité dans ses mouvements et plus rien à faire.

*Petit clin d'œil que certains reconnaitront.

Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas compris le clin d'œil, Samuel Vimaire est un personnage de Terry Pratchett dans la série de romans du Disque Monde. Je vous en recommande chaleureusement la lecture.

* * *

Le TARDIS est maintenant presque complètement opérationnel. Le Docteur pourrait le diriger avec une parfaite maîtrise si l'option "un seul pilote" avait été réparée aussi. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas et il devine pourquoi. La machine n'a pas voulu "le" laisser s'approcher des circuits de commande. C'est trop risqué.

L'engin secoue donc toujours autant au démarrage et n'arrive parfois pas tout à fait où ni quand il voudrait. Mais au fond, c'est mieux. Quel intérêt de voyager si on n'a pas la surprise de temps en temps ?

Il a beaucoup réfléchit et la conclusion à laquelle il est arrivée est la seule logique. Le Maître n'est pas mort. Seul le corps humain qu'il occupait a été détruit. Il a projeté son esprit dans le cœur du TARDIS.

Il leur a joué la comédie !

« Bien sûr, j'aurai dû m'en douter ! Je me suis fait avoir ! »

Et surtout, il a fait de la peine à Tegan et, ça, c'est impardonnable !

Il a quelques sueurs froides en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mal là dedans si la vieille fille n'avait pas été capable de le cerner et de l'empêcher de nuire. Parce qu'il est sûr que ça s'est passé ainsi. Comment expliquer les réparations sinon ? Il ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, ni comment elle s'y est prise, mais il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre de sa présence dans l'âme de la machine. Elle maîtrise parfaitement la situation.

La question qu'il se pose, c'est s'il va en parler à Tegan. Il vaut mieux attendre d'avoir vérifié son hypothèse avant.

**oooooooo**

Le Maître se laisse flotter dans un état semi endormi. Il n'a pas besoin de dormir bien sûr, c'est juste qu'il s'ennuie tellement. La lecture de tous les livres de la bibliothèque, les problèmes mathématiques complexes qu'il se pose à lui-même, la balade dans ses propres souvenirs, il a tout essayé pour s'occuper, mais tout fini par le lasser au bout d'un moment.

« Maîheuhaîaîheuhaîaîheuhaîtrr rrrrrrrre ! »

Comme un appel lointain, une sorte d'écho assourdi. Malgré la déformation, il est presque sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix du Docteur. Et puis, qui pourrait l'appeler ici, à par lui ? Il savait que le Docteur finirait par comprendre d'où venaient les réparations au TARDIS.

Tenter de répondre ? L'ignorer ? Il y a quelques temps, il aurait opté pour la deuxième solution. Aujourd'hui, même un contact avec son pire ennemi, l'homme qu'il déteste le plus dans l'Univers, est préférable à ce rien.

Il se déplace vers le son. Qui se répète régulièrement avec des intonations un peu différentes à chaque fois. S'y rajoute :

« Jeuheu sé queuh tu aihaihai làààà ! »

Le Maître se concentre. Il n'a plus eu de communication télépathique avec le Docteur depuis leur enfance, leur adolescence plutôt. Il a toujours fermé son esprit en sa présence. En retrouver le chemin demande un effort.

Le Docteur a attendu que Tegan dorme profondément pour descendre dans le cœur de la machine. Il s'y aventure bien plus loin qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Aussi loin qu'il en est capable.

Puis il appelle. Il utilise les deux moyens qu'il a à sa disposition pour ça. Sa voix et le faible niveau de communication télépathique que peuvent utiliser les Time Lords entre eux. Faible s'il n'est pas cultivé, travaillé, enrichi. Il peut devenir beaucoup plus fort et certains d'entre eux sont capables de véritables conversations avec la personne choisie.

Mais entre le Maître et lui, depuis leur adolescence, s'est dressée une barrière infranchissable. Il espère pouvoir la traverser aujourd'hui.

Le contact s'établi si brutalement que le Docteur a l'impression d'être frappé d'un grand coup de poing entre les deux yeux. Il tombe et s'assoit, étourdi. La communication ne se fait pas en mots, mais en impressions. L'esprit du Maître est envahissant, rude, il envoie des sensations sans délicatesse.

Colère, haine, mépris, ennui, ennui à nouveau, l'ennui domine, colère, colère, ennui. Que des sentiments négatifs qui flamboient et brûlent ou pèsent et l'entrainent vers un fond glauque. Au lieu de résister, ce qui rendrait le contact pire encore, il les accueille et veut renvoyer des sentiments positifs. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'éprouve pas beaucoup de sentiments positifs pour le Maître.

Puis il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé au moment de sa prétendue mort. Même s'il les a trompé alors et a joué la comédie, ses sentiments à lui et ceux de Tegan étaient authentiques, eux. Il les utilise pour répondre.

Il y a une sorte de lutte d'esprits. Puis il rompt le contact et remonte dans la salle de commande.

Maintenant il a une réponse. Son hypothèse était la bonne. Le Maître est vivant, bien que n'ayant plus de corps. Il va pouvoir en parler à Tegan.

* * *

« Vivant ! »

Elle sourit largement. Le poids qui pesait sur son estomac depuis des semaines vient de s'envoler. C'est seulement maintenant, alors qu'il disparait, qu'elle se rend compte qu'il était là et lui gâchait la vie.

« Il nous a trompé, il a joué la comédie du désespoir ! Ca ne te met pas en colère ?

– Non, il est vivant, n'est-ce pas tout ce qui compte ? Encore que je ne comprenne pas très bien comment il peut l'être et comment il a fait. Vous pourriez, vous, Docteur ?

– Pas sûr. Avec mon propre TARDIS peut-être, parce que j'ai une relation particulière avec elle. Le Maître a un talent spécial pour survivre. Pas tous les Time Lords ne seraient capables de faire ça. »

Maintenant que le tabou est levé, qu'ils peuvent parler de lui, elle raconte son rêve au Docteur parce que celui-ci continue à la troubler.

« Le … – il s'arrête à temps avant de prononcer l'injure–, il a essayé de voler ton corps !

– Vous croyez ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait alors ?

– Cette entité que tu as vu et qui l'en a empêché, c'est sûrement le TARDIS. Elle t'a protégé.

– S'il avait réussi, est-ce que je serais … ?

– Tu serais morte, Tegan, oui, comme Tremas, le père de Nyssa. Tu l'as aidé, tu t'es montrée pleine de gentillesse et d'indulgence envers lui, alors qu'il t'avait déjà fait du mal et il essaye de te tuer sans scrupule. Crois moi, il ne vaut pas l'intérêt que tu lui portes. »

Elle commence à se dire qu'il a raison.

**oooooooo**

Le Docteur a trop vite abandonné la lutte, alors que ça devenait intéressant. Il est parti et le Maître se retrouve seul à nouveau. Il va tenter de reprendre contact. Juste pour ne pas s'ennuyer. C'est un défi à relever. Une occupation, enfin !

**oooooooo**

Tegan se réveille à nouveau le cœur battant. Un autre rêve. Moins angoissant que le premier, mais assez désagréable quand même. Elle le voyait très loin dans un brouillard mouvant qui le révélait ou le cachait selon les moments. Il appelait. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il l'appelait elle. Juste il criait. Puis il devenait de plus en plus petit comme s'il s'éloignait à toute vitesse, le brouillard finissait par l'absorber et les appels disparaissaient dans le lointain.

Elle pensait s'être débarrassée de ce chagrin. Le fait de le savoir vivant et surtout de réaliser qu'il avait voulu lui voler son corps, aurait dû l'emmener jusqu'à l'indifférence. Le refouler dans les régions tranquilles du souvenir ni douloureux, ni agréable, auquel on ne pense plus que rarement. Mais dans ce rêve, elle souhaitait lui venir en aide, désespérément. Elle n'en a pas encore fini avec lui.

**oooooooo**

Curieux comme ses tentatives pour atteindre le Docteur sont vaines. Il n'arrive même pas à sentir sa présence, alors qu'il sait qu'il est là. Il le voit s'activer autour de la console. Il a si bien bouclé son esprit qu'il s'est rendu invisible. Par contre il a senti qu'il touchait l'âme de Tegan, alors que les humains sont habituellement fermés au contact mental*.

*Dans « Kinda », Tegan est contacté par une créature maléfique qui entre dans son esprit et se sert d'elle pour se réincarner. Elle la retrouve dans « Snakedance ». J'ai pensé alors qu'elle pouvait avoir une sorte de don psychique latent que j'utilise ici.


	12. Chapitre 12 Tooth and Claw

**Tooth and Claw**

« Tu as l'air fatiguée, remarque le Docteur.

– Je, j'ai du mal à dormir. »

Elle détourne le regard. Elle commence à se demander si elle ne va pas quitter le TARDIS et retourner sur Terre, malgré son désir de continuer à voyager avec le Docteur. Une vie ordinaire lui conviendrait bien en ce moment.

Toutes les nuits elle rêve du Maître. Des rêves à chaque fois différents, mais avec une constante : il appelle, il demande de l'aide et elle est impuissante à la lui apporter. Le plus souvent, ça commence comme un rêve banal avec des personnes qu'elle connait dans une situation étrange ou au contraire familière. Puis un des protagonistes de son rêve se révèle être le Maître et la situation change et devient menaçante pour lui.

**oooooooo**

Puisqu'il ne peut pas contacter le Docteur, mais au contraire semble avoir une grande facilité à entrer dans l'esprit de Tegan, le Maître s'amuse à lui envoyer des images angoissantes. Il joue sur sa sensibilité et l'affection qu'elle semble avoir développé pour lui, pour se montrer dans des situations périlleuses et prendre un air de détresse qui lui fait du mal.

Ce petit jeu pervers l'égaye beaucoup et le venge un peu de tout ce qu'il a subit depuis des mois.

**oooooooo**

« Où sommes-nous ?

– Sur Terre il semble, au beau milieu de l'Afrique. Pourquoi le TARDIS nous a-t-il amené ici ? »

Là c'est clairement la vieille fille qui est à l'origine du détournement. Il reconnait sa manière de sembler l'amener où il veut et de changer au dernier moment.

Ils sortent dans une savane arborée, un paysage magnifiquement typique, dominé par le Kilimandjaro.

« C'est superbe, dit Tegan, parfois je me demande pourquoi nous allons si loin alors que la Terre recèle de telles beautés.

– Fais attention tout de même, cette beauté est pleine de dangers. Regarde cette troupe de grands félins là-bas. Ils sont au repos pour le moment, mais il ne doit pas faire bon être dans les parages quand ils ont faim. »

Tegan met la main en visière au dessus de ses yeux et regarde la troupe d'animaux tachetés qui paressent au soleil et leur jettent à peine un coup d'œil indifférent.

**oooooooo**

Le Maître entend le bruit caractéristique du TARDIS qui se matérialise. Où sont-ils aujourd'hui ? Il a à peine le temps d'identifier la montagne qui culmine au dessus du panorama d'herbes sèches et d'arbres, qu'il a tout à coup l'impression d'être écrasé, tassé dans un lieu trop petit pour lui.

Une vive lumière brûle ses yeux, un tourbillon d'odeurs diverses entre dans ses naseaux, des sons inattendus frappent ses tympans, un frisson parcours son échine. Il n'arrive pas à ordonner toutes ces sensations inconnues qui l'envahissent.

Simultanément, il comprend qu'il se retrouve à nouveau dans un corps de chair, projeté dans celui-ci par le TARDIS, comme on se débarrasse enfin d'un parasite devenu trop gênant, et que ce corps ne correspond pas à son esprit.

D'ailleurs sans même qu'il y entre de sa volonté, le corps tente de se modifier pour abriter au mieux son âme de Time Lord. Les os craquent, la boite crânienne se gonfle en même temps que le cerveau grandit, amincissant les parois de celle-ci jusqu'à la fragiliser.

Il feule de douleur tandis que ses membres se tordent pour se redresser en forme de bras et de jambes. Ses pattes se déforment pour devenir des mains à peu près préhensibles et des pieds qui pourront le tenir debout. Sa cage thoracique s'arrondit, les côtes claquant avec un bruit sourd, tandis que le bassin s'élargit et bascule dans une autre position et que la colonne vertébrale prend de nouvelles courbes.

Ses griffes labourent la terre et il rampe sur le sol, de la bave coulant de sa gueule tandis que sa glotte s'altère hésitant entre un larynx qui permet de ronronner et un larynx qui permet de parler. Le feulement prend un autre timbre, moins grave.

Autour de lui la troupe des félins s'est levée de sa position de repos et regarde cet être qui se débat et dont l'odeur change. Des grondements leur retroussent les babines, leurs pupilles s'étrécissent, leurs oreilles se couchent et leurs poils se hérissent.

**oooooooo**

« On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose là bas. »

Le Docteur ajuste sa vision et la focalise sur la troupe de guépards. Un des félins s'est mis à feuler de façon étrange et le son monte dans les aigus. Il se roule au sol et les autres membres de la bande l'entourent d'une façon qui lui parait menaçante.

Tegan est rentrée sans le TARDIS pour prendre les jumelles. Elle les tend au Docteur qui peut alors voir de plus près ce qui se passe. Il a du mal à distinguer l'animal qui semble avoir un problème, parce que les autres se sont mis à tourner autour nerveusement et lancent de temps en temps vers lui des coups de mâchoires dans le vide. La première vraie morsure entrainera les autres et alors, ce sera la curée.

* * *

Couché sur le ventre, le Maître tente de ramper ou de relever ce corps affaiblit par la transformation qui se poursuit. Il sent le danger avec son odorat désormais aiguisé, la peur des autres et la sienne aussi. Il sent aussi, mais avec ses sens de Time Lord, la présence de Tegan. Ils sont toujours là.

Il force sur ses cordes vocales en pleine mutation pour en sortir des sons compréhensibles.

« DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCTTT… »

« TAAAAAGAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN . »

**oooooooo**

« Oh, bon sang ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Lâchant les jumelles qui tombent à terre, le Docteur rentre en coup de vent dans le TARDIS et en ressort armé d'un vieux parapluie qui traine depuis toujours accroché au porte manteau. Sous l'œil stupéfait de Tegan, il court vers le groupe de félins en ouvrant et fermant celui-ci et en hurlant à plein poumons des mots aux consonances râpeuses. Elle crie à son tour :

« Docteur, vous êtes fou, revenez, vous allez vous faire déchiqueter ! »

« RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH ! RAIKAISTRRREDRELAAAA ! BREEERAA ! »

Après une courte hésitation, les guépards s'égayent dans la savane, surpris par cet énergumène qui leur fonce dessus en agitant une forme inquiétante et en produisant des sons qui agacent leurs oreilles.

A bout de souffle, le Docteur se laisse tomber près du seul qui soit resté sur place. Il pose sa main sur le crâne recouvert d'une fourrure rase et tachetée et a un geste instinctif de gratouillage. Le corps frissonne et les changements à l'œuvre sont visibles sous la peau qui frémit. Les yeux bruns du Guépard-Maître brillent de souffrance. Un grondement sourd sort de sa gueule, qui, elle aussi, continue à se transformer.

« C'est vraiment une drôle d'idée … commence-t-il.

– Pa … Moa ... Tarrr ... Dès ... »

Tegan les a rejoints. Elle regarde cette créature mi humaine, mi animale et réalise tout à coup ce qu'elle est.

« Oh, mon Dieu, dit-elle ! »

Puis elle ajoute :

« Ils reviennent Docteur, il faut rejoindre le TARDIS d'urgence.

– Aide-moi. »

Avec l'aide de Tegan, il réussi à le soulever et le mettre sur son épaule. Puis il avance aussi vite qu'il peut avec ce poids mort qui le déséquilibre.

« Reste derrière moi et continue d'agiter le parapluie pour les tenir à distance. »

**oooooooo**

La porte du TARDIS claque derrière eux et ils se laissent tomber au sol. Le Docteur est épuisé de sa course. Tegan frémit de peur rétrospective en songeant aux dents et aux griffes auxquelles ils viennent d'échapper. Et le Maître est toujours aux prises avec les métamorphoses douloureuses de son corps.

« AhAh AhAh ! AhAh AhAh ! AhAh AhAh ! Oh, non, c'est trop drôle ! »

Tegan se roule par terre de rire. Le Docteur la regarde comme si elle avait perdu la raison, ce qui semble être le cas.

« Tu es trop gentille, Tegan ! » fait-elle, en imitant la voix du Docteur.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Tegan ! » continue-t-elle, en roulant des yeux faussement exaspérés.

« Laisse-le se débrouiller, Tegan ! » achève-t-elle, en agitant un doigt sévère.

Elle s'étouffe de rire, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Puis se calme quelques secondes, le temps de dire :

« Qui est parti en courant, armé seulement d'un parapluie, contre une troupe de félins en colère ? C'est Tegan ? »

Et elle repart dans son fou rire.

Le Docteur se lève, hausse les épaules et se dirige vers la console. Au passage, il pousse du pied la forme velue qui continue de geindre sur le plancher.

« Sale bête ! » marmonne-t-il.

* * *

Tegan, avec un linge humide, nettoie avec précaution l'intérieur des oreilles poilues. Elle forme des petites mèches avec le tissu et passe dans les délicats replis.

« Cessez de vous agiter, dit-elle.

– Ca chatouille rrr ! » grogne-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Une voix qui traine un peu certains "r" par ci par là.

Il retrousse nerveusement la babine, ou la lèvre, ça tient un peu des deux, et ferme l'œil, du côté droit, celui de l'oreille qu'elle est en train de nettoyer.

Son pied gauche appuie sur le droit pour empêcher le réflexe de grattage de se manifester trop visiblement.

C'est le gros problème avec ce corps, les réflexes. Ca reste le corps d'un animal qui s'est adapté à une conscience de Time Lord et tous les réflexes de la bête sont intacts, tous les instincts.

**oooooooo**

Après avoir démarré le TARDIS, ils avaient fait rouler le Guépard-Maître sur une couverture pour éviter le contact trop dur avec le sol et l'avaient couché sur le côté en position latérale de sécurité.

Tegan avait essuyé la bave qui coulait de sa gueule, résultat de la modification de sa gorge et de sa bouche, toujours en cours. Et lui avait présenté un bol d'eau qu'il avait commencé à laper avant de le boire à la manière humaine.

Puis le Docteur avait disparu un instant et était revenu avec une seringue hypodermique.

« Inutile qu'il souffre d'avantage », avait-il dit, en s'apprêtant à la planter dans la cuisse.

Tegan avait arrêté son geste, les yeux écarquillés et le félin s'était mis à gronder.

« Calmez-vous tous les deux, c'est juste un anti douleur. »

Il avait fallu trois doses pour obtenir enfin un effet calmant. Le Maître avait terminé sa transformation sous les yeux de Tegan, assise à côté de lui.

Le museau s'aplatissait, le front se bombait et le crâne continuait de grossir.

Les griffes étaient devenues plus courtes, plus plates et plus larges, mais n'avaient pas pris totalement l'aspect d'ongles. Les doigts s'étaient allongés, mais étaient restés plus trapus que des doigts humain et la paume avait gardée le coussinet de la patte du félin.

Prolongeant la colonne vertébrale, la queue épaisse et touffue s'agitait toujours au moindre changement d'humeur.

L'autre gros problème de la métamorphose, à part les réflexes de l'animal qui perdurent, c'est la fragilité du crâne. La boite crânienne ayant eu à s'étirer énormément pour faire place à bien plus de matière cérébrale, l'épaisseur de certains os est inférieure au millimètre. Une vraie coquille d'œuf.

Le Maître peut sentir cette faiblesse. Il a l'impression de porter son cerveau dans un fragile bocal qui explosera au moindre choc. L'aspect rude et solide de son nouveau corps n'est qu'une illusion. Ce talon d'Achille le rend plus vulnérable qu'un nouveau né.

**oooooooo**

Il se plaint du mauvais tour que lui a joué le TARDIS en l'envoyant dans ce corps.

« Je lui avais demandé de me trouver un corrrps qui me convienne ! Et dans quoi elle m'a expédié ? Un guéparrrd !

– Ca aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu choisir un phacochère.

– Ou un babouin, ajoute Tegan.

– Oui, je trouve qu'elle a été plutôt gentille avec toi.

– Grôôôô, répond-il, mécontent.

– Tu sais quoi, ajoute le Docteur, tu vois toujours le verre à moitié vide. Tout ce qu'on n'a pas fait pour toi et jamais ce qu'on a fait. Elle aurait pu se débarrasser de toi facilement à tout moment. Elle t'a gardé en vie.

– Je l'ai réparrrré !

– C'est vrai et je te remercie. Tu t'ennuyais ?

– Un peu », admet-il.

S'habiller n'a pas été facile car tout parait grotesque sur ce pelage, surtout les costumes qu'il portait avant. Finalement il a opté pour la simplicité avec une tunique sans manche serrée à la taille par une ceinture et un pantalon bouffant, les deux de couleur noire. Impossible de se chausser par contre. Ses pieds-pattes sont grands et larges. Avec des chaussures à sa taille, il a l'air de porter des souliers de clown. Il reste donc pieds nus.

Le Docteur a fabriqué un casque adapté à sa tête. Il n'y a pas vraiment de solution pour protéger cette ossature fragile. Même ce casque ne remplacera pas la solidité d'os crâniens d'épaisseur normale. Il est en métal et cuir, noir mat. Sa forme rappelle un peu les calottes que portent les Time Lords.

L'atmosphère est devenue étonnamment sereine dans le TARDIS. Le choc de sa métamorphose en guépard ou peut-être la conscience que la fragilité de son crâne ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de marge, a calmé, du moins pour un temps, l'humeur vengeresse du Maître.

* * *

Le caractère de son corps de félin a une forte influence sur celui du Maître. Il est à la fois plus rude, plus sauvage, avec l'instinct du prédateur et les sens plus aiguisés qui vont avec, mais il a également des besoins étranges, comme se faire gratter derrière les oreilles par exemple ou se frotter le côté de la tête au montant des portes. Et il n'arrive pas à les contrôler.

Lorsqu'il tourne dans la salle de commande en se montrant désagréable avec eux, le Docteur sait ce que ça veut dire. Il arrête la machine sur une planète déserte pourvue d'une faune sauvage et ouvre la porte. Le Maître disparait pour quelques heures.

Quand il revient, il sent une odeur fauve et sa fourrure est souillée de sang. Mais son humeur s'est améliorée. Et il ne mange pas pendant trois jours.

Lorsqu'il vient se planter à côté du Docteur, mais plus volontiers à côté de Tegan en enlevant son casque, ils connaissent aussi le besoin qui le pousse. Séance de gratouillage obligatoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, un bruit régulier se fait entendre. Le larynx n'avait pas choisi entre ronronner et parler, il avait pris les deux. Il ferme à demi les yeux, avec une expression à mi chemin entre la béatitude et la honte.

Il a réussi à se faire aux nouvelles formes de ses mains et a vite retrouvé son habileté. Seuls ses ongles-griffes le gênent un peu, mais les limer lui enlèverait des armes dont il a besoin pour ses expéditions nocturnes.

**oooooooo**

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ça va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il a cette forme ? »

Ils viennent de le voir disparaitre dans la nuit, au petit trot. Comme d'habitude il a laissé ses vêtements à la porte, parce qu'ils le gênent pour chasser.

« Oui, répond le Docteur, qui aurait cru que devenir un grand félin lui irait si bien. La chasse calme son besoin de tuer et sans doute aussi son désir de domination. Mais je continue à me méfier. Avec lui, rien n'est jamais acquis. »

A part quelques pièces qui lui restent fermées, comme les laboratoires, il peut circuler dans le TARDIS où il veut. Par contre il ne peut pas approcher de la console et c'est la vieille fille elle-même qui le lui interdit. Ni sortir sans l'accord du Docteur, un verrouillage isomorphique condamne les portes à son approche.

**oooooooo**

Le vent de la course rebrousse ses poils tandis qu'il s'éloigne du TARDIS et du monde ordonné et fade où domine la pensée et non l'instinct. Il aspire les odeurs enivrantes. Il frissonne d'impatience. La traque, la poursuite, le moment délicieux où on attrape la proie et où on enfonce ses crocs dans la gorge palpitante, l'attendent au bout du chemin.

Le paysage est un mélange de jungle et de savane. Il n'y a pas de grands arbres comme dans une jungle, mais c'est plus humide et touffu qu'une savane. Il sent des odeurs d'animaux herbivores, un troupeau, avec des jeunes. Les jeunes c'est plus facile, mais lui préfère les gros mâles. Plus de résistance, plus d'amusement. Il ne chasse pas pour manger. Il chasse pour chasser et tuer et c'est un besoin vital qu'il doit nourrir suffisamment.

Il se met sous le vent du troupeau. De grands animaux sans cornes, mais aux têtes ornées d'une arête osseuse comme une lame de hache qui part du milieu du museau et remonte jusqu'à la nuque. La plupart sont couchés parce que c'est la nuit, mais des sentinelles restent debout et surveillent les alentours.

Il repère l'un d'eux. Certainement un mâle ou une grosse femelle. Il passe la langue sur son museau. La salive emplit sa bouche. Furtivement il contourne le groupe des endormis. Sa proie tourne brusquement la tête vers lui. Elle l'a senti. Il surgit des buissons en hurlant, paniquant toute la troupe. Tout le monde fuit dans le même sens, dans un ordre bien précis, avec les jeunes et les femelles au milieu. Mais ça ne l'intéresse pas.

Il court pour isoler du groupe celui qu'il a repéré. Et qui décampe à l'opposé des autres.

La poursuite, presque le meilleur moment !

L'animal fait des bonds dans tous les sens pour dérouter son poursuivant. Il change de direction à tout moment. Mais le Maître ne se laisse pas dérouter. Il a l'avantage de l'intelligence en plus de l'instinct et prévoit d'avance tous ses mouvements. Les guépards peuvent aller très vite, mais ce ne sont pas des coureurs de fond. Ils se fatiguent vite aussi. Il ne faut donc pas prolonger cet instant.

La proie tourne brusquement à gauche. Une dernière pointe de vitesse et les griffes du Maître se plantent dans l'arrière train. Puis il s'appuie dessus pour se propulser vers la tête et surtout vers la gorge. La bête s'est arrêtée brutalement. Elle a changé de tactique, elle fait face. Il est déséquilibré une seconde, juste une seconde et lâche prise. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, lorsqu'une tonne de briques lui percute le front.

Il couine de douleur quand le grand herbivore complète le coup de sa hache osseuse par un coup de sabot sur la cuisse. Puis le gibier s'éloigne rapidement, l'arrière train dégoulinant de sang. Il a vaincu ce prédateur, mais il est affaibli et il a peu de chance d'échapper au prochain carnivore qui se présentera.

Le Maître se traine dans un buisson. Il tâte sa jambe et découvre une plaie profonde qui va jusqu'à l'os. Et celui-ci est cassé. Mais il y a pire. Sa tête lui fait de plus en plus mal. Il touche son casque avec précaution et s'aperçoit qu'il y a un profond enfoncement à l'avant entre le haut du front et le milieu du crâne, un des endroits où l'os est le plus mince.

Il sent l'eau pas loin. Une soif dévorante le pousse dans cette direction. Il avance à quatre pattes. Ou plutôt trois. La rivière coule entre des berges sablonneuses. Après s'être désaltéré, il regarde autour de lui et repère des bois morts. Il en choisit deux dont la forme peut lui permettre de se relever et de marcher. Puis il entame la longue route jusqu'au TARDIS. La chasse est finie pour ce soir. Du moins il l'espère. Dans cet état de faiblesse, il est lui-même à la merci d'autres prédateurs.

**oooooooo**

Tegan regarde le paysage inondé d'une vive lumière jaune orangé. C'est le milieu de la journée et le Maître n'est pas revenu. Il revient toujours à la fin de la nuit ou au petit jour, jamais plus tard.

« Je vais le chercher, dit-elle.

– Il s'est attardé, c'est tout, il va arriver. Ou alors il a trouvé un moyen de s'échapper.

– Je ne vois pas comment ici, la planète est déserte, il n'y a pas de forme de vie intelligente.

– Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les seuls étrangers à nous y poser. »

A la fin de l'après midi, Tegan sort du TARDIS, résolue à savoir ce qui se passe. Elle est rattrapée par le Docteur qui porte un fusil à fléchettes anesthésiantes. Comme ils ne savent pas exactement la direction qu'il a prise, ils commencent à marcher en cercles de plus en plus éloignés du vaisseau.

**oooooooo**

Le Maître se laisse tomber sur un rocher. Il a clopiné toute la nuit et toute la journée et a l'impression de ne pas avoir couvert la moitié du chemin. Il s'appuie sur ses deux bâtons et ferme les yeux. La lumière le blesse et il ressent des vertiges de plus en plus souvent. Sa tête lui fait si mal qu'il en a parfois des nausées. C'est mauvais signe. Quant à sa jambe, ce n'est qu'un poids mort qu'il traine derrière lui.

Sans relever la tête pour ne pas plus réveiller la douleur, il hume l'air. Le Docteur et Tegan approchent. Ils ont fini par se mettre à sa recherche. Il essaye de quitter sa position assise, mais il n'en a plus la force. Il veut appeler, mais le seul son qui sort de sa gorge est comme un miaulement de chaton en détresse. Si faible et si ridicule !

**oooooooo**

« Ecoutez ! »

Elle tend l'oreille. Un faible cri. Elle n'est même pas sûre de l'avoir entendu. Mais le Docteur a l'ouïe plus fine. Il l'a entendu, lui.

« Par ici ! » dit-il.

Ils le trouvent assis sur un rocher plat, appuyé sur deux bouts de bois qui ont dû lui servir de béquilles. Tegan a immédiatement remarqué l'enfoncement dans le casque. Une petite coulée de sang, figée dans les poils du front, s'en échappe. Et la jambe gauche est encroutée de sang aussi. La cuisse forme un angle pas naturel.

« Tu arriveras à marcher ? lui demande le Docteur, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te porter sur une telle distance.

– Ouirrr, je peuxrrr marrrcherrr. »

La fatigue accentue sa tendance à trainer des « rrr » en parlant.

Mais au bout de dix mètres, ils doivent stopper. Il n'arrive pas à avancer et il est trop lourd pour être trainé ainsi entre eux deux. Ils reculent vers le rocher et l'assoient au sol, le dos contre la pierre.

« Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, je vais aller chercher Bessie. Reste avec lui Tegan, j'irais plus vite seul et il ne faut pas le laisser sans protection. Voici le fusil anesthésiant.

– Qui est Bessie ? » crie Tegan.

Mais le Docteur est déjà parti en courant.

**oooooooo**

Un nuage de poussière s'élève à l'horizon. Tegan voit avec stupeur un engin cahotant, jaune vif, se rapprocher d'eux, en cornant des « couac » « couac ». Le Docteur en descend et montrant le véhicule d'un geste large, avec une révérence, il lui dit :

« Je te présente Bessie*. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle à une certaine époque. »

*Bessie était le véhicule préféré du Troisième Docteur, une vieille voiture, un roadster jaune vif.

* * *

« Les dégâts au cerveau ne sont pas très importants, mais il y a un hématome sous dural impressionnant qu'il faut absolument faire disparaître. Et l'os est en miette. Je ne sais pas comment je vais reconstituer ça. Je n'avais jamais vu une boite crânienne aussi fine. »

Le Dr. Conway de l'Hôpital Général du Secteur Douze* enlève ses gants et retire son masque. Il a le visage fatigué de celui qui vient de faire une veille de vingt-quatre heures et n'a pas eu le temps de souffler entre deux patients. C'est toujours comme ça ici. Trop de malades et pas assez de personnel.

Le Docteur et Tegan regardent à travers la vitre le Maître allongé sur l'étroite couchette où il est sanglé par deux grosses attaches capitonnées. Des perfusions dans ses bras le réhydratent et de nombreux capteurs fixés sur son corps mesurent tous ses signes vitaux. Sa jambe est enfermée dans une gouttière légère en plastique transparent.

Sur sa tête, une sangsue de Hoom est en train de réduire l'hématome en pompant le sang à travers la peau et l'os. Elle se gonfle et passe de sa couleur bleue pâle naturelle au rouge sombre. Elle a un autre avantage. En même temps qu'elle aspire le sang, elle injecte dans sa "victime" un liquide destiné à le fluidifier, ce qui réduira les risques de caillot baladeur. Ce fluide a aussi une légère action antibiotique.

« Dès qu'elle a fini, je m'occupe de la fracture », ajoute le médecin.

Puis, après un bâillement qu'il ne cherche pas à masquer, il termine :

« Vais me reposer un peu. Esprit plus clair après. »

Il s'éloigne en titubant de fatigue.

« J'aime cet homme, il a l'air non seulement d'un bon toubib, mais aussi d'être quelqu'un de bien », dit Tegan.

– Il l'est crois moi. Je ne connais personne d'aussi doué, d'aussi dévoué à ses patients et d'aussi peu conscient de ses qualités en même temps.

– Génial et modeste. Ca vous ressemble pour le génial, mais pas trop pour le modeste », le taquine Tegan.

**oooooooo**

« Heureusement que j'aime les puzzles, leur dit le Dr. Conway. »

Il a bien meilleure mine après deux heures de sommeil. Il vient de sortir de la salle de chirurgie et les a mené au malade qui dort toujours, la gueule entre-ouverte sur le tuyau d'un respirateur. Une suture fine et à peine visible cours tout autour de la peau du crâne qui a été entièrement rasé pour l'opération.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que cette peau ondule comme si quelque chose bougeait en dessous. Voyant le regard interrogatif du Docteur et de Tegan, Conway explique :

« Ça, c'est mon petit bonus. Chenilles des arbres de Portgway. Elles font leur cocon en utilisant la matière sur laquelle elles sont au moment de leur transformation. Leur boulot en ce moment, c'est de fabriquer de la matière osseuse. Non seulement l'os de votre ami va guérir plus vite, mais elles vont augmenter l'épaisseur de sa boite crânienne. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de dix à quinze jours. »

Puis, il ajoute en leur tendant un flacon où grouillent de minuscules créatures :

« Passé ce délai il faut injecter ça sous la peau. Les deux sortes de bestioles s'élimineront l'une l'autre et formeront une pellicule qui renforcera encore la solidité de l'os.

– Extraordinaire, dit Tegan, bien qu'un peu dégoutant ! »

*Le personnage de Conway et l'Hôpital Général du Secteur Douze sont des créations de l'écrivain James White. Je vous recommande vivement la lecture de ses deux livres parus en français : « L'hôpital des étoiles » et « Chirurgien galactique ».


	13. Chapitre 13 Bad Wolf

**Bad Wolf**

Le Maître n'est pas un malade patient. Il clopine dans tout le TARDIS avec sa jambe immobilisée en ronchonnant sans cesse.

Et surtout il répète à tout bout de champ :

« Ça grrrrratte ! »

Et fait mine de se gratter le crâne où les chenilles sont toujours au travail et où ses poils ont commencés à repousser.

« Ne touche pas !

– Ne touchez pas !

– Je sais ! » grogne-t-il, en secouant la tête, comme s'il était agacé par une mouche.

La scène se répète au moins une dizaine de fois par jour.

**oooooooo**

« Je ne vais pas mettrrre ça ! »

Le Maître désigne l'épais collier de cuir rouge. C'est la première fois qu'il accepte de sortir avec eux sur une planète habitée. Il n'est pas encore assez en forme pour repartir chasser, mais devient enragé de rester enfermé dans l'espace vaste, mais clos du TARDIS.

« A ta guise, lui répond le Docteur, mais vu ton aspect, disons de "gros chat", j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu ais l'air d'appartenir à quelqu'un. »

La vraie raison, c'est qu'il veut pouvoir le contrôler en cas de nécessité.

Quelques minutes plus tard quand ils sont prêts à partir, il a quand même bouclé le collier autour de son cou. Tegan trouve qu'il a une allure grandiose avec ses habits et son casque noirs – la guérison n'étant pas complète, il est plus prudent qu'il se protège encore avec le casque réparé par le Docteur – et ce collier rouge. Une sorte de roi barbare. Il croise son regard admiratif et un ronronnement inattendu se déclenche, qu'il arrête aussitôt.

Il a cessé d'envoyer des images déplaisantes dans les rêves de Tegan. Ce n'est pas par manque d'envie de le faire, mais parce que, depuis qu'il est devenu un félin, il y a une sorte d'effet boomerang auquel il ne s'attendait pas : il en est aussi désagréablement affecté qu'elle.

Malgré la beauté de la ville, la promenade dans la Nouvelle Babylone n'est pas vraiment plaisante pour le Docteur et le Maître.

Le Docteur passe son temps à l'épier, aussi bien pour qu'il ne leur fausse pas compagnie que parce qu'il est l'objet de l'intérêt un peu trop appuyé des gens qui les entourent. Ceux-ci ont l'habitude des créatures étranges, mais ce grand fauve habillé, qui porte un collier et boite, les intrigue.

Le Maître fronce le nez et ses oreilles frémissent et tournent dans tous les sens. Il est assailli de trop d'odeurs et de sons. Trop d'odeurs humaines surtout et trop de sons discordants. De plus il se sent regardé avec une curiosité impudique et ça le rend nerveux.

Seule Tegan apprécie les magnifiques architectures en pyramides à étages ornées de bas reliefs colorés et la profusion de jardins aux plantes luxuriantes, ainsi que l'exotisme des tenues qui les entourent. Elle bavarde, contente de cette flânerie avec les deux hommes.

**oooooooo**

Le Docteur écourte la balade et, sous un prétexte futile, demande à revenir vers le TARDIS. L'humeur du Maître a changée. L'instinct de chasse, qui n'a pas été satisfait depuis plus de deux semaines, s'est réveillé. Il regarde les passants non plus comme des créatures agaçantes et qui sentent mauvais, mais comme un gibier potentiel.

« Vite, Tegan, rentrons ! » souffle le Docteur à la jeune femme.

Tegan s'est aperçu aussi de l'altération du comportement du Maître. Il renifle l'air avec la mine d'un gourmet qui sent un bon repas et passe trop souvent sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Un gros homme pressé a le malheur de le bousculer et l'insulte en le repoussant du coude. Le Docteur, qui le surveille de près, a juste le temps de l'attraper par le collier avant qu'il ne se jette sur l'importun. L'homme est parti à reculons à toute vitesse en balbutiant :

« Hé bien, mon gars, faut pas s'énerver ! »

L'incident a fait sauter le dernier barrage. Accroché des deux mains au collier, le Docteur, malgré sa force, sent qu'il n'arrivera pas à l'empêcher de partir en chasse. Au milieu d'une foule dense d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Il ne veut pas le taper sur la tête pour l'assommer et reprendre le contrôle. De toute façon il ne peut pas le lâcher. Il n'y a qu'une solution pour l'affaiblir sans utiliser ses mains.

« Désolé ! » soupire-il.

Son genou heurte l'entrejambe du félin devenu fou et celui-ci glisse au sol en glapissant. Tiré par le Docteur, poussé par Tegan, le Maître se retrouve dans le TARDIS, heureusement proche, bouclé dans une chambre, avant qu'il ait récupéré du coup.

Plusieurs heures durant, ils l'entendent tout casser dans la pièce et leur hurler :

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER TOUS LES DEUX ! JE VAIS VOUS DÉVORER LES ENTRAILLES VIVANTS ! »

* * *

« Le Dr. Conway a dit pas plus de quinze jours, on aurait dû le faire hier au plus tard. »

Tegan montre le petit flacon grouillant d'animaux quasi microscopiques. L'incident à la Nouvelle Babylone date de la veille et le Maître continue à les insulter et à les menacer sans relâche.

« J'ai plus de chance d'y arriver que vous », ajoute-t-elle.

Le Docteur sait qu'elle a raison, même s'il n'aime pas que ses compagnons prennent des risques à sa place. Le Maître hésitera peut-être un peu plus à s'attaquer à elle qu'à lui.

Armée de son flacon, de l'aiguille spéciale qu'il faut y adapter pour en injecter le contenu et d'une bouteille de désinfectant, elle se glisse dans la pièce pendant une accalmie de la tempête d'injures.

Un « GRÔÔÔÔÔ ! » menaçant l'accueille. Elle agite son flacon devant le visage du Maître qui s'est levé du sol où il était assis et avance vers elle, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

« Attends, lui dit-elle, laisse moi faire ça d'abord, c'est important, on a déjà dépassé le délai ! Tu me tueras après si tu veux », ajoute-t-elle, en pensant _"j'espère que non"_.

Depuis quelques heures la sensation désagréable de démangeaison sous la peau de son crâne a fait place à des pincements qui commencent à devenir douloureux. Les chenilles sont en train de former leur cocon en se servant de la matière osseuse qu'elles ont fabriqué jusqu'à présent.

Elle voit une hésitation dans son regard, puis il soupire et se rassoie.

« D'accorrrd ! » grommelle-t-il, en grinçant des crocs.

Ça fait vingt-quatre heures qu'il se défoule dans cette pièce et la colère a eu le temps de s'apaiser un peu.

« Allonge-toi, dit-elle, sur le côté, n'importe lequel. »

Un peu de désinfectant juste au dessus de l'oreille, gauche, puisqu'il s'est couché sur le côté droit.

« Ça va faire un peu mal, je le crains. »

L'aiguille lui parait redoutable. Elle a une forme bizarrement aplatie avec un biseau très allongé. Tegan ne se sent pas très à l'aise pour faire ça. A vrai dire, c'est même la première fois qu'elle le fait sur quelqu'un de vivant. En passant son examen de Premiers Soins, elle a appris sur des mannequins, mais la vraie chair, c'est autre chose. Surtout quand elle enveloppe le squelette d'un grand félin plein de rage.

L'injection a été plus aisée qu'elle ne le craignait. L'aiguille a pénétré facilement et la seringue s'est enclenchée seule sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant, elle est assise en tailleur, le dos contre un mur, tandis qu'il est toujours couché du même côté, la tête dans son giron*.

La bataille entre les chenilles et les petits parasites qu'elle vient d'inoculer est visible et semble assez pénible. Il serre les paupières et fronce les sourcils. Elle caresse doucement son cou, puisqu'elle n'ose pas toucher à sa tête.

Au bout d'une heure environ, le Docteur fait une apparition dans la chambre. Il regarde les dégâts. Pas un meuble n'est entier et certaines pièces de bois portent des marques de morsures. Des bouts de cuir rouge gisent un peu partout.

« J'ai apporté de l'eau, dit-il.

– Va-t-en, lui dit le Maître, si tu tiens à rrresterrr en vie ! »

Il accepte cependant le verre d'eau. Pendant qu'il boit, le Docteur questionne Tegan :

« Ça se passe comment ?

– Ça n'a pas l'air très agréable. Vous vous souvenez combien de temps le Dr. Conway a dit que cela durerait ?

– D'après mes souvenirs, il n'a rien dit à ce propos. »

Il ajoute en regardant à nouveau autour de lui et en s'adressant au Maître :

« Cette chambre est hors d'usage, il y en a une intacte à côté, tu devrais y aller, ce sera plus confortable. »

Puis il sort en laissant la porte ouverte.

*J'explique ce mot qui est quand même assez peu utilisé : c'est la partie du corps comprise entre la taille et les genoux quand une personne est assise. Donc, là, c'est le creux que forment les jambes de Tegan dans sa position en tailleur.

* * *

Tegan n'a pas pu s'endormir cette nuit. Elle a fini par s'assoir dans le petit espace près de la porte du TARDIS, où elle est encore entourée par le bouclier de protection. Ce bouclier est activé chaque fois que le Maître part en chasse. On peut alors laisser les portes ouvertes. Lorsqu'il revient, il est le seul, avec les autres occupants du TARDIS, à pouvoir le franchir.

C'est la première fois qu'il reprend ses activités nocturnes depuis qu'il a été blessé par le gros herbivore à la tête en forme de hache. Elle est un peu inquiète parce qu'il n'est pas tout à fait remis et qu'il boite encore. Mais si, physiquement, c'est trop tôt, mentalement, c'était indispensable. Il a un énorme potentiel de colère et d'envie de tuer à dépenser.

**oooooooo**

La bataille entre les chenilles et les parasites avait durée une dizaine d'heures. Elle était restée avec lui, lui grattant le cou et le dessous des oreilles ce qui semblait le soulager un peu.

Après, il y avait eu une explication orageuse entre lui et le Docteur. Tegan n'y avait pas assisté, mais elle avait entendu quelques phrases, notamment celle-ci prononcée par le Docteur.

« Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que si tu avais commencé à faire un carnage dans cette foule, tu aurais rapidement été abattu ! Je n'ai pas seulement évité un massacre, je t'ai sauvé la vie … une fois de plus ! Et, désolé pour le coup bas, mais je n'avais pas le choix. »

Apparemment il avait fini par entendre raison, parce que la dispute ne s'était pas terminée dans un bain de sang.

**oooooooo**

C'est un halètement et une forte odeur de sueur et de sang séché qui réveille Tegan. Elle avait fini par s'assoupir, le dos appuyé à la porte. Il revient en marchant lentement et il boite assez bas. Elle se précipite vers lui :

« Tu es blessé à nouveau ?

– C'est rrrien, just' … la fatigue. »

Il avait couru toute la nuit et au matin sa jambe était douloureuse et n'avait plus de force.

Il avait trouvé encore meilleur que de s'attaquer à de gros herbivores. Combattre un autre prédateur. Seule cette lutte d'égal à égal avait pu lui apporter l'apaisement dont il avait besoin après trop de temps passé sans chasser et sa colère contre le Docteur.

L'animal qu'il avait vaincu, un reptile mammalien d'un mètre vingt au garrot, avait offert une résistance bienvenue. Mais sa chair était immangeable.

Elle l'étreint, de soulagement. Il reste surpris, ne sachant que faire avec cette femme qui le serre dans ses bras. Puis, comme le réflexe de l'animal, surtout après une nuit passée à se laisser guider par l'instinct, reste prédominant, il lèche le visage qu'elle lève vers lui.

Elle grimace parce que la langue est râpeuse et que l'odeur de sang est forte. Il l'étreint à son tour et le léchage se fait plus doux, avec juste la pointe de la langue pour ne pas gratter. Un autre besoin physiologique se manifeste, encore plus impérieux peut-être que le besoin de tuer.

Tegan laisse les petits coups de langue caresser son visage. Elle respire l'odeur fauve qui devrait la rebuter et l'enivre. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la bouche. Il fait entendre une sorte de roucoulement très bas et répond à son baiser, pas comme un chat, mais comme un homme.

« Oh, mon Dieu, je suis devenue zoophile ! » songe Tegan, tandis qu'elle caresse la douce fourrure du dos.

Malgré sa fatigue et sa jambe douloureuse, il la soulève et l'emporte dans le TARDIS.


	14. Chapitre 14 Love & Monster

**Love & Monster**

Tegan se réveille en frissonnant. Elle a froid. Il fait toujours un peu frais dans le TARDIS, mais d'habitude elle est assez couverte pour ne pas le sentir. Elle entend un bruit familier et une odeur forte qui la déconcerte.

Puis le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé au petit matin lui revient. Si elle a froid, c'est parce qu'elle est nue. Le bruit est un ronronnement à pleine puissance et l'odeur, une odeur fauve de sueur et de sang. Le Maître est couché sur le dos et il dort en ronronnant très fort. Il est toujours couvert de sang séché. Elle a la tête appuyée au creux de son épaule. Ils sont dans sa chambre à lui, sur son grand lit tout simple.

Elle s'apprête à ramasser ses vêtements et à s'en aller discrètement quand la porte s'ouvre.

« Maîtr … oh ! »

Le Docteur est sur le seuil. Il écarquille de grands yeux stupéfaits et son visage vire au rouge en une seconde.

Tegan, paniquée, bataille pour récupérer un bout de drap afin de couvrir sa nudité, tandis que le Maître se réveille et grogne :

« On ne t'a pas aprrris à frrraper aux porrrtes avant d'entrrreer ! »

Son regard est plein d'une joie perverse. L'expression sur le visage du Docteur est la meilleure part de ce qui s'est passée cette nuit. Elle n'a pas de prix.

« Désolé ! »

Le Docteur bredouille en battant en retraite précipitamment, trébuche en reculant, balbutie encore des paroles incompréhensibles et le bruit de ses pas s'éloigne rapidement dans le couloir.

« Oh, non, gémit Tegan, qui a enfin réussi à se couvrir, je n'oserais plus jamais sortir de cette chambre, ni le regarder en face à nouveau.

– Et pourquoi donc ? Nous n'avons rrrien fait de mal. »

Il savoure cet instant. L'embarras du Docteur est la meilleure des gratifications.

_N'avons-nous rien fait de mal ? _s'interroge Tegan.

Ils sont adultes tous les deux. Et libres. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mauvais à se comporter en tant que tel ? Certes le physique du Maître est un peu … spécial. Mais son esprit est bien celui d'un homme. Alors pourquoi se sent-elle si gênée ?

« Je vais me doucher, murmure-t-elle, en s'habillant en hâte. »

**oooooooo**

Lorsqu'elle regagne la salle de contrôle, quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur semble très occupé par la manipulation des commandes. Il a toujours le visage rouge.

« Désolée, dit-elle, je …

– Non, non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû surgir ainsi … sans … sans … m'annoncer. J'étais un peu inquiet parce que tu … n'étais toujours pas levée et que tu … n'étais pas dans ta chambre. »

Il se gratte la gorge d'un air toujours aussi troublé sans regarder la jeune femme.

Le Maître arrive à son tour. Il a le poil humide et arbore un petit sourire satisfait. Même s'il n'est plus aussi acharné à la perte du Docteur, à la suite des nombreuses fois où celui-ci l'a tiré d'embarras dernièrement, le choquer est toujours aussi plaisant.

« Tegan, tu peux t'occuper de mes oreilles, s'il te plait ? »

Ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à faire seul. Elles sont trop haut perchées sur sa tête et l'intérieur est trop compliqué et délicat. Habituellement, il n'aime pas ce moment où il doit s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre pour un simple geste d'hygiène corporelle. Mais les choses ont changées.

Il est toujours prisonnier du Docteur, toujours enfermé dans le TARDIS, sauf quand on lui laisse le loisir de satisfaire son instinct de prédateur sur une planète qu'il n'a aucune chance de quitter autrement qu'avec eux.

L'influence du corps du félin sur son esprit est très prégnante. Il a même l'impression qu'elle augmente. Au lieu que ce soit sa conscience de Time Lord qui reprenne peu à peu le dessus sur l'instinct et les réflexes de la bête, c'est le contraire qui semble se produire.

Le besoin de chasser se marie fort bien avec le plaisir de tuer qu'il éprouvait déjà en tant que Maître dans son corps humain. Par contre le désir de dominer et de commander, s'il est toujours présent, semble avoir changé de forme. Devenir le dominant du groupe de mâles et posséder les femelles est son nouveau but. Il a déjà bien avancé en possédant Tegan, la seule femelle disponible.

Et tuer le Docteur est devenu : dominer le Docteur. Et, pour ça, le blesser moralement aussi souvent que possible, serait un bon moyen. Un nouveau sujet de réflexion agréable.

Il laisse Tegan lui nettoyer les oreilles en ronronnant de satisfaction.

* * *

Le Maître court en demi-cercle autour de la petite troupe de proies. Il les dirige vers un à-pic qui domine le paysage à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il va les acculer là.

Le scanner du TARDIS n'a pas détecté de vie intelligente sur cette planète, pourtant le groupe qu'il a sous les yeux est incontestablement à l'aube de l'intelligence. Sur la Terre, on les classerait déjà dans le genre Homo, probablement Sapiens.

Il est composé de trois hommes-mâles adultes, deux jeunes et une demi-douzaine de femmes-femelles avec des enfants.

Il les a enfin coincés contre la falaise. Les trois mâles lui font face, les deux jeunes en retrait et le groupe de femelles glapit, tandis que les enfants piaillent de terreur. Il sent cette peur et elle l'excite et le fait hésiter en même temps. Il a surtout envie d'arrêter ce piaillement énervant.

« Maître, éloigne-toi d'eux ! »

La voix du Docteur ! Il lève les yeux une seconde et les aperçoit au sommet de la muraille, lui et Tegan.

La saturation d'odeurs quasi humaine a masqué leur arrivée. Sans doute aussi, le vent qui souffle dans le mauvais sens.

Il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser écarter de son objectif.

« Ou alors quoi, répond-il sans quitter le groupe des yeux ?

– Je t'anesthésie avec ça ! »

Le Docteur agite le fusil.

« Et je ne prendrais pas le risque de faire de même pour eux, je ne connais pas leur réaction physiologique au produit. Quand tu seras endormi, tu seras à leur merci, le temps que nous trouvions un chemin pour descendre. »

Le Maître a un bref instant de colère et d'hésitation, mais il trouve immédiatement la parade. Avec une rapidité de réflexe qu'il doit à son corps animal, il se jette sur la horde. Maintenant qu'il est au milieu d'eux, le Docteur ne peut pas tirer sans risquer de les toucher aussi.

**oooooooo**

« J'ai peut-être été un peu négligent en le laissant partir en chasse sur cette planète. On dirait qu'il y a de la vie intelligente finalement. »

Le Docteur a l'air soucieux.

« Une intelligence primitive, mais incontestable. »

Depuis l'incident avec l'herbivore qui a faillit lui coûter la vie, le Maître porte au poignet un traceur qui permet de savoir exactement où il est. Il peut également envoyer un signal au TARDIS avec cet objet, en cas de nécessité.

Cela n'a donc pas été difficile de le retrouver et ce que craignait le Docteur est bien en train de se produire.

**oooooooo**

« Crénom ! Impossible de le toucher à lui uniquement ! Et si nous ne faisons rien, il va finir son carnage ! »

Deux des mâles gisent déjà au sol dans une flaque de sang et le troisième vient de recevoir un coup de pied griffu qui lui a labouré le ventre. Les deux jeunes hésitent à se lancer dans la bataille. Les femelles essayent de protéger leur progéniture qui continue à hurler de peur.

« Il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose, Tegan, le raisonner ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

Elle sort de son ébahissement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en action et c'est plus qu'effrayant, plus que dérangeant, c'est abominable. Elle ressent une nausée devant le massacre qui se poursuit. Cela lui donne une idée. Qui pourra peut-être le déstabiliser suffisamment pour que le Docteur intervienne.

« MAÎTRE, crie-t-elle, JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! »

Il vient de saisir un des enfants, de l'arracher à sa mère qui lui laboure le visage et les bras de ses ongles. Il a déjà la gueule ouverte pour faire taire ce piaulement insupportable, quand il entend la phrase de Tegan.

Cela le frappe comme un coup de poing. Il lève la tête avec un air ahuri. Et reçoit la fléchette en plein front.

Le Docteur, qui attendait une ouverture depuis un moment, a profité de la brève immobilité et de la cible parfaite que représente le visage du Maître levé vers eux, pour tirer.

Tandis que leur prédateur s'effondre, le groupe de femelles et les deux jeunes, agrippent les corps des trois mâles et les trainant derrière eux, s'éloignent de quelques mètres.

« Descendons vite, dit le Docteur, leur peur ne va durer. Ils vont sûrement vouloir le tuer quand ils verront qu'il est inoffensif. Super idée au fait ! Ça a marché.

– Ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, finalement, de le laisser se débrouiller avec eux. »

Le Docteur la regarde avec étonnement :

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? »

Elle a un air profondément dégouté. Puis elle soupire :

« Je suppose que non, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser se faire déchiqueter, alors qu'il est sans défense. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur place, deux des femmes et un des jeunes commencent à tourner autour de leur agresseur en le poussant avec un bâton pour voir s'il continue à ne pas réagir.

Ils reculent devant le Docteur et Tegan. Celui-ci jette un coup d'œil de loin aux trois mâles. Ils sont incontestablement morts. Voila un groupe bien affaibli, avec juste pour le défendre, deux trop jeunes hommes. Leur avenir est incertain, mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour eux.

Pris de colère, il tire une deuxième fléchette sur le Maître. Il se dit qu'ainsi, il aura le temps de le trainer jusqu'au TARDIS et de l'enfermer, avant qu'il ne se réveille.


	15. Chapitre 15 Enlightenment

**Enlightenment**

Le Maître hurle des insultes en gallifreyen. Il est enfermé depuis un mois et demi dans sa chambre. La colère du Docteur ne s'est pas apaisée et il refuse toujours de le laisser sortir. Il devient fou, à la fois à cause de l'envie de chasser et du manque … de la présence de Tegan.

Ça le surprend d'ailleurs, que Tegan lui manque autant. Il ne la sent même pas dans le TARDIS. Elle est partie. Définitivement ? Et que signifie ce qu'elle lui a dit et qui l'a suffisamment déstabilisé pour donner l'avantage au Docteur ? C'est physiologiquement impossible de toute façon, il le sait. Elle l'a trompé, trahi ! Elle aussi. Toutes les femmes le trahissent !

**oooooooo**

La jeune femme a eu envie de faire une pause, après ce qui s'est passé. Rendre visite quelques temps à ses parents. Retrouver une vie normale pour quelques semaines. Elle se laisse dorloter par sa mère qui se réjouit d'avoir son éternelle baladeuse de fille enfin à la maison pour un peu plus d'un week-end.

Depuis quelques jours, elle ne se sent pas très en forme. Fatigue, nausées, petits vertiges parfois et elle est allée voir un médecin qui lui a prescrit une prise de sang.

Elle vient d'aller chercher les résultats et elle les lit et relit, en se demandant si elle comprend bien ce qui est écrit.

« Taux de bêta-hCG, murmure-elle, 153 000 Ul/l. »

A côté, un mot : positif.

Elle a fait une formation de Premiers Secours dans laquelle on leur a donné quelques notions générale de médecine et elle sait ce que signifie ce taux de bêta-hCG. Mais c'est impossible, il y a une erreur. C'est sûrement une erreur.

« Je confirme, lui dit la femme médecin qu'elle est retournée voir, vous êtes bien enceinte. Il n'y a pas d'erreur dans les analyses, c'est confirmé par la palpation. De deux mois et demi, je dirais. De quand date vos dernières règles ? »

Elle ne sait plus. Trop de choses ont eu lieu dernièrement, elle n'a pas fait attention.

Une fois revenue dans le TARDIS, elle tend la feuille d'analyses au Docteur. Qui relit plusieurs fois, lui aussi, la ligne de résultats, qu'elle a soulignée d'un trait, avant de s'exclamer :

« Nom d'une pipe ! Mais c'est impossible ! Deux mois et demi ? ajoute-t-il en regardant son ventre, alors, quand tu lui a sorti cette craque pour le déstabiliser, tu l'étais déjà !

– Oui, fait-elle avec amertume, prise à mon propre piège … Ou je le savais peut-être, inconsciemment, qui sait ? »

**oooooooo**

Tegan est là à nouveau. Il peut la sentir, mentalement et avec son odorat. Il reconnaitrait son odeur entre des millions. Sauf qu'elle a changé cette odeur. Un peu. Il renifle et essaye de comprendre ce qui est différent.

Lorsqu'elle vient toquer à sa porte avec un circonspect « je peux entrer ? », il sait déjà ce qu'elle va lui annoncer. Et cette information le laisse perplexe, dérouté. En tant que félin mâle dominant, il devrait se réjouir de perpétuer son patrimoine génétique. En tant que lui, le solitaire qui ne souhaite aucune attache, ça le déconcerte.

Elle est soulagée quand elle se voit accueillit par un Maître qui l'entraine immédiatement vers le lit en lui mordillant, peut-être un peu fort, le cou et la nuque. C'est la seule manifestation de son reste de colère contre elle. Dans le corps à corps qui suit, il lèche souvent son ventre, ce qui est peut-être sa façon de dire qu'il est plutôt content de ce qui arrive.

**oooooooo**

L'Hôpital Général du Secteur Douze comprend une maternité où sont traités les cas de grossesses un peu spéciales. Et celle de Tegan l'est, incontestablement. Une grossesse impossible.

Le – ou la, difficile à dire pour cette espèce d'insectes géants et intelligents– gynécologue confirme que la grossesse est en effet impossible, mais qu'elle a bien lieu. Il faut surveiller de près, mère et enfant. Ils reviennent donc régulièrement à la maternité, mais continuent de voyager. Cependant Tegan ne suit plus le Docteur dans ses explorations. C'est trop risqué.

Elle reste avec le Maître et ils passent une grande partie de leurs journées dans la bibliothèque-piscine, la partie du TARDIS qu'ils aiment tous les deux particulièrement. Ils ne parlent jamais de la grossesse de Tegan, mais elle surprend souvent le regard perplexe sur son ventre qui s'arrondit.

Bien que sa fureur ne se soit pas apaisée, le Docteur le laisse sortir à nouveau. Il vérifie maintenant, plutôt dix fois qu'une, que la planète de chasse soit bien dépourvue de vie intelligente.

**oooooooo**

L'accouchement aurait dû avoir lieu à l'Hôpital, mais il se déclenche si rapidement et atteint si vite le niveau critique, que le Docteur n'a pas le temps de manœuvrer le TARDIS. Il la stabilise dans le Vortex et s'occupe de Tegan. Ça se passe mal et le Maître est complètement inutile.

Dès les premières minutes, les odeurs de liquide amniotique, puis de sang, déclenchent un réflexe "d'attaque de l'animal affaibli" et il fuit la chambre de la jeune femme. Pour y revenir aussitôt, tiraillé entre deux instincts. Il ne cesse ainsi d'aller et venir, communicant sa nervosité à Tegan qui sent déjà qu'elle panique devant son épuisement et sa difficulté à expulser le bébé.

Quand le Docteur réussi enfin à sortir le petit être, la jeune femme perd connaissance. Il noue et coupe immédiatement le cordon et tend l'enfant au Maître en disant :

« Ta fille, occupe-t-en, Tegan a besoin de soins urgents. »

Le Maître attrape le nouveau-né qui vagit en le tenant à bout de bras comme si elle était une bombe prête à exploser.

Le Docteur a emmené Tegan dans l'infirmerie du TARDIS afin de stopper l'hémorragie qui s'est déclenchée après le délivre.

L'enfant, mal tenue, continue à pleurer.

Ce bruit est tellement irritant ! Il faut absolument le faire taire ! Et il y a ces odeurs, irrésistibles : sang, chair tendre, proie goûteuse. Il l'approche de son mufle, avale la salive qui emplit sa bouche et donne un coup de langue.

* * *

Tegan repose, affaiblie, mais hors de danger. Le Docteur est allé immédiatement mettre le TARDIS en route vers l'Hôpital, dès que l'état de la jeune femme a été stable.

Maintenant il retourne dans la chambre pour voir comment ça se passe. Il trouve le Maître assis dans un angle de la pièce. Il lèche quelque chose. Il fait entendre un bruit qui oscille entre le roucoulement et le ronronnement. Un autre ronronnement, plus ténu et de consonance plus aigu lui répond.

La petite fille repose dans le creux des bras de son père. Elle dort et fronce par moment son petit visage totalement humain. Sauf qu'elle est couverte d'un pelage si fin et si clair qu'il est presque transparent. Elle a été entièrement nettoyée des mucosités et du sang qui la couvrait.

**oooooooo**

Le premier coup de langue avait calmé les pleurs et déclenché chez le bébé son premier ronronnement. Le Maître avait alors donné lentement un deuxième coup de langue, puis un troisième. Quelques minutes plus tard, il finissait de la nettoyer et répondait à son ronron par un "rrroûûû" de mère chatte.

Le séjour à l'Hôpital Général du Secteur Douze a été court. Tegan se remet vite et le bébé est en parfaite santé.

De retour dans le TARDIS, elle fait rapidement face à un autre problème. Elle ne peut quasiment pas toucher sa fille. Karra* est accaparée par son père qui n'accepte de la lui laisser que pour les tétées.

« Tu ne sais pas la tenirrr », lui répond-il, lorsqu'elle tente de la prendre pour s'en occuper.

Ou d'autres variantes comme :

« Elle s'endort mieux avec moi. »

Tegan est frustrée de sa maternité et doit argumenter pour changer une couche ou faire un bain au bébé.

« De quoi te plains-tu, lui dit le Docteur avec un sourire amusé, tant de femmes trouvent que leur compagnons ne s'impliquent pas assez dans l'éducation de leurs enfants. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il part chasser qu'elle peut enfin en profiter. Au matin, elle sent l'odeur forte qu'il a lorsqu'il revient et elle l'entend qui se penche sur le petit lit et murmure :

« Karrra ! Karrrrra ! »

Le bébé, toujours endormie, répond par son mini ronron.

**oooooooo**

« La rédemption par la paternité, quelqu'un me l'aurait dit il y a peu, je l'aurai traité d'idiot et de fou. »

Le Docteur regarde s'éloigner Tegan et le Maître. Celui-ci tient par la main une Karra qui a un an, mais la taille et le comportement d'un enfant de trois ans. Sa croissance est plus rapide qu'un enfant humain sans atteindre celle d'un bébé guépard.

Le couple a décidé que voyager avec le TARDIS n'était pas l'idéal pour élever un enfant. Ils ont choisit cette planète, où le grand nombre d'espèces étrangères permet au Maître et à Karra de passer inaperçus parmi la variété des physionomies que l'on y rencontre.

Si le Docteur les a laissé partir sans crainte, c'est parce qu'il ne redoute plus la violence du caractère du Maître. A partir du moment où il peut se défouler par une chasse tous les dix ou quinze jours, le reste du temps, il arrive à se maîtriser, même si les éclairs qui fusent dans son regard font parfois frémir.

Et il y a suffisamment de contrées sauvages ici pour toute une vie de félin.

*Karra est le nom d'un personnage de l'épisode « Survival » avec Seven.


	16. Chapitre 16 The Mind of Evil

**The Mind of Evil**

Pour eux dix années se sont écoulées. Pour le Docteur à peine quelques semaines. Il est revenu sur "la planète du Maître" comme il l'appelle, parce que Tegan a un appareil qui lui permet d'envoyer un signal au TARDIS et qu'elle l'a activé.

Il retrouve la famille presque à l'endroit où il l'a quitté.

Tegan a plus de 30 ans, mais elle a très peu changée, toujours aussi svelte, toujours aussi belle, encore plus peut-être.

Karra, à 11 ans, est déjà adulte. C'est une jeune fille superbe, qu'on ne distinguerait presque pas de toutes les autres jeunes filles, si un fin pelage sable, tacheté de brun foncé, ne la couvrait entièrement. On peut voir aussi, lorsqu'elle rit, des canines qui ont l'air de crocs plus que de dents et ses ongles étroits et pointus sont durs comme des griffes.

Ce qui choque profondément le Docteur c'est la physionomie du Maître. Il ne reste quasiment plus trace du corps vigoureux et sauvage. Il est vouté, amaigri, son poil a blanchit et ses yeux sont voilés par la cataracte. Il avance à tâtons en s'appuyant au bras de sa fille qui le regarde avec une tendresse pleine de sollicitude.

Le félin, dont il a involontairement emprunté la peau, devait avoir déjà dans les dix ans. Un guépard vit en moyenne vingt ans. Ce corps est en bout de course. Le Docteur comprend la raison qui les a poussés à le rappeler. Il faut qu'il en change rapidement sous peine de mourir.

« Direction ? » demande le Docteur.

Les trois membres de la famille Guépard-Maitre sont entrés dans le TARDIS et Karra regarde autour d'elle avec curiosité. Elle et le Maître sont assis sur un des sièges tandis que Tegan se tient aux côtés du Docteur près de la console en songeant à quel point ces aventures dans le vaisseau lui manquent.

« Planète Terre, l'Afrique, répond Tegan.

– Oh ! Un autre guépard ?

– Oui, répond le Maître d'une voix sourde, je m'y suis habitué et ça me convient parfaitement. Et il va falloir que tu "endormes" ce corps là. »

Le Docteur fait une grimace. Ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

« Est-ce qu'ELLE sera d'accord, demande-t-il ? »

Pour investir un nouveau corps, il doit repasser par l'âme du TARDIS. Difficile de savoir si elle le laissera faire. Elle n'a pas de très bons souvenirs de son précédent passage.

« J'espère. Il y a toujours un risque bien sûr.

– Papa, fait Karra, tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes ! »

La jeune femme a l'air fâché et le Docteur reconnait dans l'expression de son visage des traits du Maître tel qu'il le connaissait il y a longtemps.

« Il n'y en aura pas, Minette. »

_"Minette" ?_ Le Docteur toussote et dissimule un sourire derrière sa main. L'apprivoisement du Maître avait déjà été esquissé avec Tegan, mais Karra semble avoir été bien plus forte à ce jeu là.

**oooooooo**

Ils ont trouvé une troupe de guépards après quelques déplacements dans la savane, au pied du Kilimandjaro, comme l'autre fois. A l'aide des jumelles, le Docteur étudie longuement les animaux qui sont rassemblés sous un bouquet d'arbres. Il repère un jeune mâle qui se tient à la limite du groupe.

« Je sais que tu ne le vois pas, mais est-ce que tu peux le sentir ? » demande-t-il au Maître.

Celui-ci hume longuement l'air.

« Oui, il a deux ou trois ans, au plus, je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. »

Vient le moment le plus désagréable et le plus risqué. Il faut "endormir" le corps du vieux félin pour que l'esprit du Maître puisse passer dans le TARDIS et ensuite dans le nouveau corps qu'ils ont repéré.

Tandis que le Docteur prépare ce qu'il faut, en ayant l'impression de rejouer une scène qu'il n'a pas du tout aimé, le Maître adresse une prière muette à la vieille fille.

_« Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plait, je ne ferais que passer. »_

Le corps, qu'il occupe depuis onze ans, meurt et son esprit est libéré du poids de cette vieille défroque devenue douloureuse.

Un instant il retrouve le lieu familier où il a passé plusieurs mois, plus ou moins agréablement, avant d'être rejeté dans le corps d'un guépard.

Soudain, il sent qu'il est entrainé dans un mouvement irrésistible. Dans un tourbillon vertigineux. Le Vortex du Temps !

Son hurlement est inaudible pour les témoins, sa femme, sa fille, le Docteur, qui regardent la vieille peau s'affaisser dans la mort.

« NON ! NOOOOON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN NNNN ! »

Il lutte de toute la force de son esprit contre l'aspiration qui le drosse vers l'Œil de l'Harmonie.

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOOOOOIIIIIIII ? »

Pourquoi la machine le rejette-t-elle ainsi ? Elle l'a gardé des mois sans lui faire de mal, alors qu'il s'était imposé sans ménagement. Et voila que, maintenant qu'il s'est radouci, elle l'envoie dans le lieu dont il a le plus peur au monde. Il se débat, continue de lutter, la peur lui donne une résistance insoupçonnée. Mais il arrive juste à ralentir la chute. Il s'épuise rapidement.

Le Trou Noir est de plus en plus proche. Il a déjà l'impression de percevoir le froid, l'immobilité, le vide le saisir et le broyer.

S'il s'acharne avec tant d'obstination pour ne pas se laisser entrainer, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il veut survivre à tout prix, c'est aussi parce que deux personnes tiennent à lui.

« Non ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOOOIIII ? »

Plus il s'éloigne de la source de vie du TARDIS, moins il a de force. Le froid du Trou Noir commence à paralyser sa détermination. Tout à coup, cette lutte lui parait vaine.

« Karra. »

« Tegan. »

« Pardon ! »

Après un dernier et faible sursaut de volonté, il lâche prise.

* * *

Ils se sont installés à la porte du TARDIS et observent les guépards. Le Docteur, avec les jumelles, regarde surtout le jeune mâle qu'ils ont repéré, mais jette aussi un coup d'œil aux autres. Il n'est pas sûr que le Maître puisse vraiment choisir.

Au premier signe d'un changement chez l'un d'eux, ils sont prêts à intervenir. Tegan et Karra ont des tourniquets qui lancent des éclairs et font du bruit pour apeurer et éloigner les autres félins. Le Docteur son fusil à fléchettes anesthésiantes.

Mais rien ne se passe.

« Combien de temps l'autre fois entre le moment où nous nous sommes matérialisés en Afrique et celui où vous avez vu qu'un des guépards se comportait bizarrement, demande Tegan ?

– Pas plus de dix minutes, je dirais. Mais c'est différent cette fois ci, ça peut prendre plus de temps. »

Le soir commence à tomber et les guépards se lèvent lentement, s'étirent. C'est le moment où ils vont se désaltérer au petit cours d'eau qu'on voit briller à distance. D'autres animaux y boivent déjà.

Ils ont enterré la vieille dépouille usée sous un rocher pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas dévorer par les autres prédateurs.

Cela fait trois jours qu'ils suivent dans ses déplacements et surveillent la petite troupe de félins. Il ne se passe toujours rien et l'inquiétude les gagne peu à peu. Le Docteur a plein de paroles rassurantes, mais il ne convainc personne, surtout pas lui.

Karra et Tegan se tiennent souvent enlacées et se parlent à voix basse. La vérité commence à leur apparaitre : il n'a pas réussi cette fois ci. Le vaisseau spatio-temporel l'a rejeté ou il s'est passé autre chose et ils ne sauront jamais quoi.

**oooooooo**

« Ainsi, c'est toi … le Maître ! »

La voix est forte et résonne dans ce qui devrait être ses oreilles et sa tête, s'il avait un corps. C'est d'ailleurs le seul sens qui semble fonctionner. Il ne voit rien, ni ne ressent rien.

Lorsqu'il avait fini par lâcher prise, se laisser emporter, il était passé par d'étranges états.

D'abord la sensation vertigineuse d'exister simultanément dans tous les points de l'espace et du temps. Puis celle de ne plus exister que sous forme d'un seul atome. Enfin des impressions de froid intense, puis de chaleur infernale, le froid à nouveau. Son corps inexistant qui semble se retourner de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur et enfin, plus rien.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il a réussi à parler, il ne sait comment. Il entend sa propre voix, celle qu'il avait avant de devenir un félin modifié.

« Tu es moins impressionnant que ce que je pensais. Enfin, je suppose que ta réputation n'est pas usurpée. Et, de toute façon, je vais devoir m'en contenter.

– Qui êtes-vous, répète-t-il, et que voulez-vous ? »

Un rire grinçant, puis :

« Oh, tu me connais ! Tu me connais très bien, petit-bûcheur-fort-en-thème-toujours-plongé-dans-ses-bouquins. Et, tu sais quoi ? Nous avons les mêmes buts toi et moi.

– Quels sont ces buts ? Qui êtes-vous ?

– Survivre ! Tuer le Docteur ! Conquérir le pouvoir ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ! »

Bien sûr ! Cela a toujours été ses buts ! Comment a-t-il pu s'en laisser détourner ainsi ! ?

A cause d'une femme, encore ! Les femmes le trahissent toujours.

Soudain, il peut voir à nouveau et sentir. Il a un corps, le corps humain qu'il avait avant de le faire mourir pour investir l'âme du TARDIS du Docteur, il y a maintenant si longtemps.

Autour de lui, juste un brouillard gris et scintillant et en face un être en armure, une armure rouge sombre. Il reconnait immédiatement le symbole qui orne le casque.

« Omega !

– Bravo, bien retenu ta leçon, petit Time Lord ! »

Il y a de l'ironie et de l'amertume dans les mots qui sortent du casque et résonnent comme s'ils étaient prononcés dans une immense salle vide.

« C'est vous qui m'avez …

– Qui t'ais fait venir ? Oui, c'est moi. Je t'avais détecté déjà, mais quand j'allais te saisir et t'amener ici, cette drôlesse de TARDIS t'a fait disparaitre, je ne sais comment.* Celle là, c'est un mauvais esprit ! J'en sais quelque chose, c'est moi qui l'ais fabriqué. Enfin, qui ait commencé, je n'ai jamais pu finir. Le premier TARDIS ! Tu es très fort, tu sais, tu as bien résisté dans le Vortex du Temps. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Il a fallu que je t'envoie une bonne dose de résignation pour te faire renoncer. »

*Où on apprend que, si le TARDIS a projeté le Maître dans un corps de félin, ce n'est pas pour se débarrasser de lui, mais pour empêcher Omega de le récupérer.

* * *

« Meurt, Docteur, meurt ! »*

Le Docteur s'éveille, couvert d'une sueur glacée. Encore ce rêve ! Le peu de sommeil dont il a besoin est gâché depuis des jours par ce même rêve. Le visage du Maître lui apparait, non le dernier qu'il avait, celui du félin, mais ceux qu'il a connu avant, surtout celui de Tremas.

Il répète toujours cette même phrase. Derrière lui ou se superposant à lui, une autre entité, plus menaçante encore, plus effrayante, à la fois familière et inconnue et qui lui donne une intense sensation de peur et de désespoir.

Est-ce son esprit qui lui joue des tours ? Ressent-il de la culpabilité parce que le transfert de l'esprit du Maître dans un nouveau corps de félin a raté ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute pourtant. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'il a fait.

Ils ont fini par abandonner tout espoir au bout de plusieurs semaines. Le Docteur s'était glissé dans le cœur de la machine et n'avait pas ressenti la présence du Maître. Il se sent surtout déçu par la vieille fille. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas elle qui a refusé le transfert. Il leur sera à jamais impossible de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Le chagrin de Karra se manifeste par des accès de colère furieuse. Elle part en courant dans la savane au moindre accrochage avec sa mère ou le Docteur, qu'elle rend responsable de l'échec. Elle revient le pelage ensanglanté. Elle a, elle aussi, tué un petit animal pour se défouler et ne pas les molester physiquement. Elle ne se gène pas, par contre, pour leur dire des paroles blessantes.

Le chagrin de Tegan est pire encore. Il se manifeste par un visage de bois, figé dans une expression neutre. Elle ne répond pas aux mots durs de Karra, qui essaye de la heurter. Elle a juste dit, lorsqu'ils ont compris que c'était terminé :

« Partons d'ici. »

Le Docteur ne sait que faire face au chagrin furieux de l'une et au chagrin silencieux de l'autre. Il les emmène un peu partout. Elles font parfois semblant de s'intéresser à ce qui se passe. La plupart du temps, elles restent dans le TARDIS, chacune de leur côté et le laissent sortir seul. Elles ne veulent pas revenir sur la planète où Karra a grandi et où trop de souvenirs les attendent.

**oooooooo**

« Tout est prévu, j'ai mon plan depuis longtemps. Il ne me manquait plus que toi pour le mettre à exécution. »

La discussion avec Omega se poursuit. Le Maître sait maintenant que tout ce qu'il voit n'est qu'une illusion créée par le vieux Time Lord pour avoir l'impression d'exister. Le corps qu'il semble avoir, fait parti de cette illusion.

« Pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que nous avons les mêmes buts et parce que tu as un lien avec le TARDIS du Docteur. Ce lien m'est nécessaire pour sortir d'ici. »

Il déroule les détails de son plan devant le Maître attentif.

Remonter le long du Vortex pour investir le TARDIS du Docteur. A eux deux, ils seront assez forts pour vaincre la machine. Une fois là, le Maître, aidé d'Omega, pourra expulser le Docteur de son corps et récupérer celui-ci. Deux buts atteints en une seule manœuvre : récupérer un corps jeune, avec encore pas mal de régénérations et tuer le Docteur.

Ensuite, aller sur Gallifrey. Le Maître, ayant l'allure du Docteur, Président du Haut Conseil, ils n'auront aucune difficulté à aller et venir à leur guise. Là, Omega choisira un homme qui lui convient et il l'investira à son tour. A eux deux, la conquête de Gallifrey d'abord, de l'Univers ensuite, avec toute la puissance des Time Lords à leur disposition, sera un jeu d'enfant.

Le Maître sent son esprit s'élargir, comme si, soudain, il sortait au grand air, après avoir été confiné dans un lieu étroit et étouffant pendant longtemps. Enfin ! A nouveau cette sensation grisante de songer à un vaste but ! Enfin quelque chose de grandiose sur lequel travailler ! Il était enfermé, dans ce corps de félin qui le dominait de ses instincts, dans cette vie banale, à jouer le père de famille modèle, l'époux idéal. Il en avait oublié le plaisir de voir si loin, si grand. Les mots d'Omega résonnent presque comme des mots d'amour à ses oreilles, tant le langage qu'il lui tient correspond à ses aspirations profondes. Une âme sœur, un frère, avec lequel partir à la conquête du cosmos ! Son corps illusoire fait entendre un rire de soulagement et de joie.

« Il faudra aussi se débarrasser des deux femelles, ajoute Omega, elles sont inutiles. »

*Inspiré de la scène qui existe réellement lors de la régénération de Five en Six.

* * *

Omega écume de fureur. Sa voix résonne avec encore plus de force dans son armure. Ce n'est plus dans une grande salle vide, c'est dans une caverne qu'il semble parler.

C'est un fiasco ! Une déroute ! Une défaite d'autant plus amère qu'elle est due à un simple petit TARDIS. Un vieux modèle, le plus vieux des modèles. Sa propre création.

Il traite le Maître avec mépris. Une déception, voila ce qu'il est, un inutile qu'il aurait dû laisser végéter dans sa petite vie étriquée.

Celui-ci laisse le vieux Time Lord gaspiller son énergie à se lamenter et réfléchit aux raisons de leur faillite et comment y remédier.

Voila ! Il sait !

Ils ne doivent pas essayer de revenir tous les deux dans l'âme de la machine. Il doit y revenir seul. Il a senti que c'était possible. Alors seulement, il pourra parler avec la vieille fille, la convaincre que son but est de faire échec à Omega et que, pour ça, il a besoin d'elle. Il a besoin qu'elle accueille celui qui se dit son créateur.

Il lui explique son plan. Omega passe instantanément de l'amère complainte à la joie délirante.

« Tu es sacrément tordu, Maître, s'amuse-t-il, finalement, j'avais raison de faire confiance à ta réputation. »

**oooooooo**

« Pourquoi nous a-t-elle ramené là ? »

Encore un coup du TARDIS. Ils sont en Tanzanie à nouveau, au pied de la montagne. Le groupe de guépards est sur le point de partir chasser. Ils ont repéré un troupeau avec quelques animaux affaiblis et se déploient. Seules les femelles avec des petits restent au pied des arbres.

Le Docteur est perplexe. Non seulement la machine les a ramené dans ce lieu qu'ils n'ont pas envie de revoir, mais elle refuse de redémarrer. Tegan est venue lui demander ce qui se passait, tandis que Karra s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque-piscine où elle nage des kilomètres pour dépenser son énergie et assommer son chagrin sous la fatigue.

**oooooooo**

« GROOOAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAA ! »

« KRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRAAAA AAAAAAAAAA ! »

Les animaux en chasse se tournent vers celui des leurs qui fait entendre ce curieux feulement. C'est un tout jeune mâle, qui vient à peine de rejoindre le groupe des jeunes en marge de la horde. Il est juste adulte et pas encore mature pour la reproduction. C'est probablement sa première chasse.

Le Docteur a entendu le cri et vu le jeune félin trébucher, ses pattes avant ployant soudain sous son poids et se mettre à ramper, puis à se frotter sur le sol en se tordant dans tous les sens.

« Tegan, crie-t-il, c'est LUI, allons-y, vite ! »

Ils avaient laissé les instruments qu'ils avaient prévu pour chasser les autres félins et récupérer "le leur", près de la porte du TARDIS. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le courage de les ranger définitivement.

La manœuvre est risquée, surtout qu'ils ne sont que deux face à un groupe important, mais c'est leur seule option.

Heureusement, la surprise des guépards est totale et ils s'égayent devant les pétards et le bruit que produit Tegan avec son tourniquet. Le Docteur s'accroupit près du jeune animal. Il reconnait le regard et les transformations qui sont déjà à l'œuvre. La fois précédente, il n'en avait pas vu le début de près et ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la violence que cela représente pour ce corps, en entendant les côtes claquer, lorsqu'elles s'arrondissent pour former une cage thoracique humaine.

Ce guépard là est plus léger que le mâle adulte qu'il avait eu à porter l'autre fois et ils peuvent rejoindre le TARDIS plus rapidement. Une fois déposé sur le sol, avec ses pattes qui ne sont pas encore des mains, le Guépard-Maître agrippe le Docteur par le cou et le rapproche de sa bouche.

« Pa … parrrrr … tir … m'nan … immm… peurrr … t' … cheeeuuu … se …. f'rrr … »

Ça doit être extrêmement douloureux d'essayer de parler, alors que ses cordes vocales sont en pleine mutation. Ce qu'il a à dire est sûrement très important, mais impossible de le comprendre.

« Karra ! dit Tegan. Elle comprendra, elle. »

Elle part chercher la jeune fille, tandis que le Docteur prépare les calmants pour lui permettre de se transformer sans trop souffrir. Mais, lorsqu'il veut piquer, il reçoit un coup au poignet qui l'en empêche.

« Pan'corrrrr. »

Karra arrive en courant, encore mouillée, illuminée d'une telle joie, qu'elle semble éclairer la salle de la console.

« PAPA, crie-t-elle, en se jetant à genoux près de lui !

– Plus tard les réjouissances, Karra, il cherche à dire quelque chose d'essentiel, essaye de comprendre. »

Une étrange conversation se tient quelques minutes entre la fille, encore dégoulinante de l'eau de la piscine et le père qui mute douloureusement de guépard à homme-guépard.

« Montre moi lequel, ajoute la jeune fille, au bout de quelques échanges mystérieux. »

Porté par le Docteur juste à l'extérieur du TARDIS, le Maître désigne un arbre.

« Celui-là, lui fait préciser Karra, celui qui est tordu avec une branche en forme de Z ? »

Il approuve de la tête, puis se laisse aller en gémissant :

« Daccccteeuu …

– Je peux utiliser ça, maintenant, demande celui-ci, en montrant la seringue ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Tandis qu'on l'installe confortablement et que le Docteur l'endort, Kara explique ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse.

« Il faut déraciner cet arbre qu'il nous a signalé, sans omettre la plus petite radicelle, le brûler entièrement et dissoudre les cendres. Qu'il n'en reste absolument plus rien. Il nous expliquera pourquoi, quand il en sera capable, mais c'est extrêmement important. »

**oooooooo**

Tegan reste auprès du Maître qui somnole à demi, tout en continuant sa mutation. Elle caresse le front qui se bombe et masse parfois la raideur des muscles que la transformation envahit de crampes.

Le Docteur et Karra armé d'instruments tranchants, de pelles, de houes et tout ce qu'il faut pour couper et déraciner un arbre, s'activent à détruire celui qu'on leur a montré.

Sur un espace terreux, ils allument un feu avec les débris du végétal. Ils le surveillent étroitement pour ne pas risquer un incendie dans cette savane sèche. Le charbon qui en résulte est brûlé à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres. Puis celles-ci sont emmenées dans le TARDIS et mises à dissoudre dans un acide très puissant.

Ensuite le Docteur démarre le TARDIS, qui lui obéit enfin, et va jeter le pot contenant l'acide dans le soleil.

**oooooooo**

Moins d'une journée plus tard, ils se dirigent vers l'Hôpital du Dr. Conway. Il est indispensable d'avoir recourt aux chenilles des arbres de Portgway pour redonner à sa boite crânienne une épaisseur normale.

Le Maître leur explique les raisons de son étrange et urgente demande, alors qu'il était aux prises avec sa transformation.

Il ne leur cache pas qu'il a été séduit par la proposition d'Omega dans un premier temps. Il a faillit y céder et avec joie en plus. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit « il faudra aussi se débarrasser des deux femelles », qu'il avait compris ce que cela signifiait réellement. Le mot « débarrasser » avait une consonance définitive et ne voulait pas simplement dire « expulser du TARDIS », mais « détruire complètement ». Un moyen aussi, pour le vieux Time Lord, de mesurer la solidité de son implication.

Alors il avait rusé. Les rêves envoyés au Docteur étaient un moyen de montrer à Omega qu'il souhaitait bien sa mort. Les échecs pour entrer dans l'âme du TARDIS n'était pas dû à celle-ci, mais à lui. Il semblait mettre tous ses efforts à pénétrer le cœur de la machine, alors qu'en réalité, il retenait Omega dans le Vortex. Il fallait qu'il puisse entrer seul dans l'âme de la vieille fille et pour ça, faire croire au vieux Time Lord qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas tous les deux ensemble.

Ensuite, une fois seul avec le TARDIS, il avait communiqué avec elle pour la dernière partie de son plan : faire enfin venir Omega, mais pour le bloquer dans une partie confinée, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Il avait dû l'aider pour cela, car le créateur de l'Œil de l'Harmonie s'était défendu avec acharnement. La bataille avait été rude et incertaine un moment. Puis, ils étaient retournés sur Terre. Alors, tandis qu'il se projetait lui-même dans un guépard, elle l'avait envoyé dans un objet qu'on pouvait détruire entièrement. Cet arbre.

Lorsqu'il a avoué avoir été tellement tenté par le plan de conquête de l'Univers, le Docteur réalise alors que le Maître n'a pas changé, malgré les apparences. Sa volonté et ses buts sont restés les mêmes. Ce n'est que la présence de Tegan, et plus encore, celle de Karra, qui le retient de dévaler le chemin de sa pente naturelle.

Et aussi que, d'une certaine façon, il souffre de tenir ainsi la bride à ses ambitions. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette longue aventure, le Docteur éprouve de la compassion pour lui et de l'admiration pour la force de son caractère.


	17. Chapitre 17 Fathers Day

**Father's Day**

« Tais-toi, repas ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es que de la nourriture ! »

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve encagé. Il songe avec amertume qu'il a vécu cette situation un peu trop souvent dernièrement. Mais cette fois ci, c'est différent. Précédemment sa vie n'avait pas été vraiment en danger. Soit parce que celui qui l'avait enfermé ne lui était pas hostile, comme le Docteur, soit parce qu'il n'était pas capable de le retenir longtemps, comme la jeune Malmooth. Là, ce sont des barreaux épais comme un de ses pouces, en métal froid et bien solide et la serrure est d'une grande complexité. Il pourra l'ouvrir, il en est sûr, mais dans combien de temps ? Ne sera-t-il pas trop tard, alors?

La cale du vaisseau spatial est remplie de ces cages. Une senteur puissante flotte dans l'air, exaltée par la présence de tant de créatures, pour la plupart à sang chaud. Elle serait presque insupportable, s'il n'avait d'autres préoccupations. Une fois par jour, un des membres de l'équipage passe avec un jet d'eau et nettoie les excréments.

C'est ce nettoyeur qui vient de répondre ainsi au Maître, lorsqu'il a voulu lui expliquer qu'il n'est pas un animal, mais un être intelligent, qu'on ne doit pas confondre avec le gibier qui l'entoure.

**oooooooo**

Lorsqu'il part chasser avec Karra, c'est pour l'amusement, le plaisir de partager cette activité avec sa fille. Quand il part seul, c'est pour se défouler. Il chasse alors un autre grand prédateur. Il a besoin de la résistance d'un autre carnassier, pour apaiser un peu son besoin de dominer.

Il n'était heureusement pas avec Karra ce jour là, lorsque c'est arrivé. Le rayon paralysant avait balayé une vaste portion du paysage. Il l'avait vu, il avait vu la navette qui le projetait, mais il n'avait pu y échapper. Frappé au moment où il courait, comme toutes les bêtes autour de lui. Étrange sensation que d'être le chassé, entouré de fuyards, lorsqu'on est habituellement celui qui fait fuir !

Pour ce qu'il peut en voir dans la pénombre, il y a des animaux de plusieurs planètes différentes dans cette cale et leur sort est d'être mangé. C'est un vaisseau de prise de gibier qui ratisse les coins sauvages d'astres même habités. Tant pis si, au milieu des bêtes, se retrouve un individu d'une espèce intelligente !

La serrure est à combinaison. Pas d'objet, clefs ou autre, pour l'ouvrir, ni de reconnaissance digitale ou vocale. Ce sera plus facile. Sauf qu'elle est tournée dans le sens extérieur et qu'il ne peut pas la voir. Mais il peut tâter avec ses mains et ça devrait suffire. Il a limé le bout de ses griffes sur le sol râpeux de la cage. Cela leur donne une sensibilité presque aussi fine que le bout d'un doigt.

Cela lui a pris un temps infini d'ouvrir cette serrure, à tâtons. Chaque minute qui passe l'éloigne davantage de Karra et Tegan. La cale se remplit et bientôt le vaisseau repartira vers sa planète d'origine. Les animaux qu'on amène maintenant sont inconnus pour le Maître. Ils ne sont déjà plus en orbite autour de Rema-Romula depuis longtemps.

Il se glisse hors de la cage et se dirige vers la sortie. Il a eu tout le temps de comprendre la configuration de la pièce.

« Hey ! Fais-moi sortir ! »

Un chuchotement. Il stoppe sa progression prudente et se tourne vers l'individu qui l'a interpellé. Court sur pattes et trapu, il est vêtu d'une épaisse pelisse. Sa tête ronde est pourvue d'une crête de cheveux raides et noirs. Il regarde le Maître de ses yeux gris et suppliants. Il n'a pas dû être un gibier docile, car il est attaché aux barreaux.

Un coup d'œil à la serrure. C'est la même que celle qu'il a mis des jours à ouvrir. Il en connait le fonctionnement maintenant, mais ça lui prendra quand même plusieurs heures pour trouver la combinaison. Il ne peut pas se permettre ce retard et le risque de rester longtemps immobile au même endroit.

Il s'éloigne rapidement, tandis qu'il entend l'homme tour à tour le supplier et l'insulter. Même sans être là, Karra et Tegan continuent de l'influencer. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne se serait même pas arrêté pour regarder s'il pouvait ouvrir la serrure rapidement. Et surtout il ne ressentirait pas ce petit pincement de culpabilité à l'idée de l'abandonner à son sort.

La porte de la cale est verrouillée. Il va devoir attendre que quelqu'un vienne. Il se cache derrière les cages les plus proches, se mettant à plat ventre pour dissimuler le pelage clair de sa poitrine.

Il y a plusieurs solutions pour retourner sur Rema-Romula. Soit s'emparer du vaisseau tout entier et, pour ça, il doit éliminer tout l'équipage. Soit s'emparer juste d'une navette. Ce serait plus simple, plus rapide, mais plus risqué aussi. Destinées à un trajet court, elles ne sont pas équipées pour un long voyage dans l'espace.

Un homme entre pour le nettoyage quotidien. Il avance à une allure nonchalante pour un travail qui n'est pas agréable. Il referme la porte derrière lui, mais ne la verrouille pas. Un problème cependant : l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte sont bruyants.

Le Maître revient vers le fond de la cale. Il a une idée pour masquer le bruit. Lorsqu'il est quasiment à l'opposé de l'entrée, il commence à effrayer les bêtes qui sont là en faisant entendre de sourds grondements et en leur soufflant son haleine de prédateur dans les naseaux. Il obtient des cris, des coups contre les barreaux, des ruades. Peu à peu la panique gagne les cages avoisinantes, mais il est déjà reparti vers la porte.

Non seulement le bruit couvre sa sortie, mais le nettoyeur se dirige vers l'endroit où les animaux s'affolent, pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

**oooooooo**

Les sens aiguisés du guépard et son instinct lui sont fort utiles pour se diriger silencieusement dans les couloirs. Son intelligence lui sert à savoir où il est et vers où il doit aller. Malgré son impatience à agir, il préfère aller doucement et repère d'abord les lieux sans se faire voir.

Sa cage vide le trahira sans doute, mais il n'en est pas sûr. Plusieurs personnes différentes vont et viennent dans la cale et certains animaux sont emmenés parfois, sans doute pour servir de repas. Il espère que son absence passera inaperçue.

Il a passé du temps à parcourir le vaisseau. Il connait maintenant parfaitement sa configuration. Les lieux où se rassemble l'équipage, ceux qu'il faut éviter. Et enfin les endroits où il va pouvoir se poster pour éliminer les humains un à un. Pas seulement les tuer, les faire disparaitre aussi. On ne doit pas retrouver de corps. Une disparition est bien plus mystérieuse et angoissante qu'un meurtre. Il compte sur la panique qui va peu à peu s'emparer des membres de l'équipage pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Ils sont douze. Une tâche plutôt facile, douze personnes sans méfiance. Du moins au début. Il faut donc faire vite, ne pas leur laisser le temps de se rendre compte.

En deux jours, il a éliminé la moitié de l'équipage. C'est tellement simple ! Les couloirs du vaisseau sont étroits et compliqués et il y a un grand nombre de recoins où se dissimuler et attendre sa proie. Une morsure à la gorge pour étouffer et empêcher le cri et on brise le cou, c'est terminé. Le vaisseau est un vieux modèle en mauvais état. La rouille et la décrépitude y règnent, ainsi qu'un grand désordre. C'est parfait pour dissimuler des corps.

Il attend ensuite patiemment. Les survivants se soupçonnent les uns les autres. Ils en viennent bientôt à se tirer dessus. Ce n'est que quand il en reste trois, qu'il finit les derniers. Malheureusement le capitaine du vaisseau se montre particulièrement coriace. Si coriace, qu'il ne parvient pas à le tuer avant qu'il ait déclenché l'auto destruction de l'engin.

« 25 bleutz avant destruction. » Clame le vaisseau sur un ton indifférent.

Il ne sait pas ce que représente un bleutz. Une mesure de temps qu'il ne connait pas, c'est rare. Il se demande s'il a le temps d'aller libérer l'homme trapu. Il entend alors :

« 24 bleutz avant destruction. »

Le bleutz est une mesure de temps très court, quelques secondes terrestres. Il n'a pas le temps. Il a tout juste celui de rejoindre une des navettes et de la faire partir du vaisseau suffisamment loin pour ne pas être soufflé par l'explosion. Il a tué tous ces hommes pour rien, il va quand même devoir se contenter d'une petite embarcation.

Il court dans les couloirs qu'il connait maintenant fort bien. Il saute dans la première qu'il trouve, tandis que la voix électronique énonce :

« 15 bleutz avant destruction. »

Il avait pris la précaution de venir regarder un peu les commandes "au cas où". Si bien qu'il peut démarrer le petit vaisseau immédiatement.

« 10 bleutz avant destruction. »

Les moteurs de l'engin rugissent et la force du lancement le plaque au fauteuil.

« 5 »

« 4 »

« 3 »

« 2 »

« 1 »

« Destruction. »

La navette est projetée dans l'espace par l'explosion à une vitesse à peine supportable pour un organisme vivant. Il entend la machine craquer de partout et des sifflements inquiétants fuser dans tous les coins. Le chemin jusqu'à Rema-Romula sera difficile ... si seulement il y arrive !

* * *

Le hurlement d'agonie du grand félin s'entend à des kilomètres. Karra l'a entendu. A peine, car elle est très loin, mais son ouïe est excellente. Depuis des semaines elle cherche, elle fouille le lieu de chasse vers où est parti son père. Au début elle cherchait un blessé, maintenant elle ne recherche plus qu'une dépouille. Mais elle ne renonce pas.

Ce cri, elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Cette voix qui l'a bercé est chevillée à son âme. Elle en fait partie. Elle sait que c'est lui et elle sait où le trouver. Elle enfourche le véhicule à trois roues et fonce vers l'origine du cri, sans faire attention aux bosses et au creux du terrain qui la secouent jusqu'à faire s'entrechoquer ses crocs. Tout en conduisant, elle appelle sa mère pour demander de l'aide :

« Je sais où il est, dit-elle à une Tegan qui n'y croyait plus, il est au ravin des Ombres, vivant … enfin, j'espère encore vivant lorsque j'arriverais. »

Elle ajoute des coordonnées qu'elle précisera quand elle sera sur place.

Près du ravin des Ombres, un véhicule spatial s'est écrasé, une petite navette. Le cri a cessé depuis longtemps et Karra n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle va trouver. Elle saute de son engin, presque en marche et court vers le vaisseau. Elle le voit, elle voit son père de loin. Enfin, elle voit un corps plutôt. La porte-rampe s'est décrochée et elle l'écrase à demi.

_OH NON, _pense Karra,_ non, je vous en prie !_

Au moment où elle va pour s'agenouiller près de lui, un phénomène étrange se produit. Un violent faisceau de lumière part du corps étendu. Elle recule, les bras protégeant ses yeux.

**oooooooo**

La navette donne des signes de fatigue depuis déjà un bon moment. Il est temps d'arriver. L'air vicié lui permet à peine de respirer et l'atmosphère est aussi empoisonnée par des émanations provenant des moteurs. Il essaye tout de même de la diriger vers le lieu où il était lorsqu'on l'a capturé. Il a entré les coordonnées précises, mais il se demande si l'engin sera capable d'y parvenir. Il l'a poussé au maximum de ses possibilités, faisant des réparations au fur et à mesure que la mécanique lâchait. Un tout petit kit de survie lui a permis de boire et manger pendant les premières semaines, en faisant durer chaque bouchée et chaque gorgée. Maintenant il n'a plus rien.

Se détachant de l'orbite, le vaisseau bascule dans l'atmosphère. Le Maître ne peut plus qu'attendre qu'il se pose ou … s'écrase. Il s'est attaché au fauteuil de pilotage et a ralenti son métabolisme au maximum, sa respiration, les battements de son cœur. Il reste juste assez conscient pour réagir si quelque chose se passe.

Au bruit, il comprend que l'option "crash" est la plus probable. Se redressant, il se détache pour voir s'il ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour éviter le pire. La porte est à demi ouverte. Il s'en approche pour tenter de la fermer en s'accrochant aux poignées sur les côtés. Il voit la terre jaune de la région venir vers lui à toute vitesse. Le reste se passe comme au ralenti.

L'engin heurte le sol et rebondit. Il est arraché à sa prise et fait un vol plané à travers l'ouverture. Son corps tourbillonne plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Comme dans un cauchemar, il voit la porte-rampe basculer vers lui. Une douleur fulgurante, tandis que le lourd battant s'abat sur son bassin et ses jambes. Il n'a même pas conscience de hurler.

Lentement, il sent la vie s'échapper de lui. Le bas du corps d'abord, cesse de le faire souffrir. C'est comme s'il n'existait plus. Puis ce sont ses mains qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Une étrange paralysie remonte tout doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'étend jusque dans la nuque. Sa respiration devient difficile. Son cœur bat irrégulièrement. Sa vision se trouble. Sa mâchoire se pétrifie.

Karra ?

Karra !

Il la sent. Par l'esprit, car son odorat a disparu aussi. Elle arrive, elle vient vers lui. Tout va bien aller, maintenant, puisqu'elle est là. Même s'il est en train de mourir. Il la voit, ses yeux la perçoivent à peine à travers le brouillard de la mort qui le fige.

Alors, une sensation familière le parcours. Quelque chose qu'il a déjà vécu douze fois et pensait ne plus jamais vivre à nouveau. De son corps, toujours bloqué sous la rampe, fuse la lumière jaune de la régénération.

**oooooooo**

Il émerge d'une vague qui le dépose sur la berge mouvante de la conscience. Ses sens reprennent du service un à un. C'est curieux, il doit être dans un lieu particulièrement neutre, car il ne sent presque rien. Toutes les odeurs sont atténuées. De même pour les sons. Ils lui parviennent émoussés. Il entend parler, chuchoter plutôt. Il sait que Karra est là et Tegan aussi. Elles parlent ensemble. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elles disent, mais elles sont là, c'est le plus important.

Le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé juste avant, le frappe soudain. Il a rêvé qu'il était en train de mourir et qu'il se régénérait ! Sans doute son esprit qui le souhaitait vivement et lui a envoyé cette absurdité. Il ouvre les yeux. Le visage souriant de sa fille est la première chose qu'il voit. Il essaye de répondre à son sourire, mais a du mal à faire mouvoir ses muscles faciaux. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas à la bonne place.

Il a conscience d'autre chose aussi, quelque chose de différent, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

« Salut, papa, lui dit Karra, as-tu mal ? »

Non, il ne ressent pas de douleur, juste de la gêne. Il ne peut pas … il ne peut pas mouvoir ses jambes. Comme il s'agite, Karra ajoute :

« N'essaye pas de bouger, tu as le bas du corps immobilisé. Ça va prendre six semaines environ pour que les fractures se ressoudent. Ca aurait dû être bien plus long, mais les médecins disent que tu récupères très vite. Attends, je vais te redresser un peu pour que tu voies. »

Il voit en effet, un appareillage compliqué qui maintient ses jambes, emmaillotées de blanc, dans une curieuse position, comme s'il était assis, alors qu'il est couché. Il tend la main pour toucher son genou.

Sa ... main ? Une main humaine ! Pas la patte modifiée dont il a l'habitude depuis si longtemps. Il la regarde, elle est grande et un peu noueuse, puissante. Il regarde Karra qui fait "oui" de la tête, en riant presque. Tegan, derrière elle, a un sourire à demi mouillé de larmes.

Il tâte son visage, un nez un peu fort, une barbiche qui orne un menton carré. Il comprend pourquoi il avait du mal à le mouvoir. Il n'a plus l'habitude d'une musculature totalement humaine. Il comprend aussi les odeurs et les sons atténués. Il n'a plus les sens aiguisés du guépard.

Et enfin, il comprend une dernière chose. Ce petit truc bizarre, ce petit truc différent : sa poitrine résonne d'un double battement de cœur.


End file.
